Tales of Kharlan
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK, Réécriture
1. Bienvenue au monde, petit

Auteur : Natanael, qui s'amuse comme une petite folle à réécrire sa vieille histoire… Et en plus, cette fois, j'ai un scénar' !

Disclaimer : Tales of Symphonia est la propriété exclusive de Namco. Je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur ni quoi que ce soit concernant ce jeu merveilleux…

Spoiler : Ceci est une fic sur la guerre antique qui ravagea le monde plus de quatre mille ans avant le début du jeu. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour qu'il y ait effectivement un peu de spoiler dans cette histoire…

Warning : Attention, attention ! C'est officiel, deux ou trois trucs bien réjouissants sont prévus dans le script ! Genre : Yaoi (Homophobes, je vous guiderais ! …Jusqu'à la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran), les fameuses scènes déprimantes dont j'ai déjà parlé précédemment, quelques petits passages un peu gore dans les derniers chapitres et, euh… Bah, j'crois que c'est tout, en fait. Oui, je sais, c'est déjà pas mal… -.-'

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

**Note :**** Oui, je me suis finalement décidée. Je vais poster ma fic remise à jour, puisque de toute façon, l'ancienne version et la nouvelle se rejoignent (ou se recoupent, ça dépend du point de vue). Ainsi, y'aura quand même la suite de la première version, mais bon... Faudra juste l'attendre un peu... Ouais, je sais, je suis casse-pieds. Je passe mon temps à faire attendre les autres. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai même pas honte ! =D Nan, j'plaisante...**

OoOoOoOoO

**Tales of Kharlan**

OoOoOoOoO

_A toi, enfant qui vint au monde par nos temps si durs, s'adresse la plainte de la terre sacrée qui faiblit, la terre qui a nourri les hommes et que les hommes assassinent. Ne t'endors pas, petit enfant, écoute-moi : cette plainte est aussi pour toi._

_Il y a la guerre et la guerre._

_Il y a la guerre des généraux, des seigneurs, de ceux qui préparent les plans d'attaque et montent leurs stratégies, bien à l'abri dans les tours de cristal de leurs châteaux Tesseha'llans ou Sylvarantis. Celle-là est sans danger pour ceux qui la font. Ils déplacent des pièces sur des cartes, discutent près du feu ou autour d'une tasse de thé. Quelquefois, ils descendent au front, à la frontière, dans la misère du soldat. Ils s'insurgent des conditions de vie, promettent victoire et retour au pays à de pauvres hommes harassés qui reprennent courage à ce discours, et ils s'en retournent dans leurs somptueuses demeures se préparer pour l'audience du Roi de Sylvarant ou le banquet de l'Empereur de Tesseha'lla. Certains sont sincères. Ils sont de plus en plus rares._

_Il y a la guerre des soldats, des cavaliers, des sous-officiers qui survivent dans la peur et les tranchées du front Tesseha'lo-Sylvaranti. Celle-là est sans pitié, laissant la mort prendre qui elle veut quand elle veut. La magitechnologie fait autant de ravage dans les rangs que les maladies contagieuses. C'est ici la guerre des bombardements, des mines, des attaques à découverts dans le no-mans-land, ce bout de terre n'appartenant qu'aux cadavres qui le gardent. La nourriture manque ou arrive froide, il faut apprendre à se débrouiller. La camaraderie règne dans ses lieux où l'on ne comprend plus pourquoi on se bat contre des gens semblables, des gens qui, peut-être, laisseront derrière eux une veuve et des orphelins, une mère en pleurs, un père abattu._

_Il y a la guerre des prisonniers, de ceux que l'on a jugés responsables de la tragédie commune. Cette guerre-là se fait sans bombe, sans assaut. Elle se fait dans le silence des camps où les demi-Elfes, accusés de tout, meurent sans bruit. On peut y échapper, en allant au front. Mourir ici ou mourir là-bas… Ici, c'est les travaux forcés, les réprimandes morales et physiques, la déshumanisation structurelle, la mort lente de l'âme et du corps. On ne revient jamais vraiment de la guerre des prisonniers._

_Il y a la guerre des insurgés, des rebelles, des Insoumis dégoûtés des massacres du front et qui prennent le maquis. C'est la guerre de la honte, de la fuite, des raids contre les châteaux et les camps. D'un côté comme de l'autre, certains peuples Elfes et quelques humains organisent la résistance. Peu leur importe qui gagnera la guerre millénaire. Chaque vie perdue est un échec. La mort a gagné la guerre, depuis longtemps._

_Il y a la guerre des blouses blanches. La guerre des scientifiques, des chercheurs, de tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui travaillent jour et nuit à créer toujours plus d'armes, toujours plus puissantes, toujours plus meurtrières. Mais quelles sont ces armes ? Des objets, des machines ? Des Humains ? Ou quelque chose de plus terrible encore ? Quelque chose que les Anciens n'avaient pas voulu connaître…_

_Il y a la guerre de l'arrière. La guerre de ceux qui cultivent la terre pour des fils qu'ils n'espèrent plus revoir, de ceux qui se saignent pour élever leurs enfants tout en participant à l'effort de guerre. C'est la guerre de la famine, de la misère, de la pauvreté et de la méfiance. Chaque étranger est suspect ou, au mieux, une bouche de plus à nourrir. Chaque enfant est la chair à canon de demain. Nul n'échappe à la guerre. Elle est partout. Depuis bientôt mille ans._

_Et toi ? Quelle sera ta guerre ? Laquelle choisiras-tu ? Laquelle te prendra ? Oui, quelle sera ta guerre, enfant des Hommes ?_

_Le monde est fatigué de la guerre. L'arbre de vie se meurt. La magitechnologie l'épuise, il n'y a plus assez de mana pour la vie et pour la mort. Il aurait fallu faire un choix. L'homme n'y a pas pensé. Il a choisi la mort. Il y a la guerre, la guerre, la guerre, la guerre, la guerre et la guerre. _

_Bienvenue au monde, petit._


	2. Des étrangers dans la nuit

Auteur : Natanael, fidèle au poste !

Disclaimer : Namco est encore maître et seigneur du monde de Tales of...

Spoiler : Bah... ça change pas... oui, certainement. En même temps, je brode beaucoup. Mais, il vaut mieux être prévenu. Donc : attention, spoiler !

Warning : J'ai pas envie de me refaire mon speech du prologue… On va y aller version télégramme : yaoi. Stop. Scènes déprimantes. Stop. Passages gores vers fin histoire. Stop.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Des étrangers dans la nuit**

OoOoOoOoO

Il faisait nuit noire sur Nieji, petit village Sylvaranti acculé à une épaisse forêt et aux premières falaises des monts d'Hima, à quelques lieux seulement de la terre sacrée de Kharlan. Les rues étaient désertes, les habitants de la bourgade respectant trop les autorités pour sortir après le couvre-feu. Les arbres de l'automne berçaient doucement de leur ombre le village endormi, un vent froid faisant chanter leurs branches aux feuilles roussies. L'hiver annonçait déjà sa venue, et les premiers froids autant que les représailles des militaires gardaient les gens de Nieji bien au chaud dans leurs maisons.

« Yuan, reviens ici ! Je t'interdis de… YUAN ! »

Un cri rauque, furieux, troubla le calme du village qui sommeillait. Quelque part, une porte claqua. Une cavalcade se fit entendre et une mince silhouette noire se détacha sur le fond gris des murs des bâtiments, remontant en courant la rue principale du bourg. La forme sombre galopa sans se retourner jusqu'au perron de la mairie du hameau, grimpa les quelques marches quatre à quatre et s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre l'épaisse porte de bois. Un léger soupir lui échappa avant que le silence ne retombât sur Nieji. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis la lune, qui s'était jusque là tenue cachée derrière un épais nuage, apparut dans le ciel nocturne. Certains de ses rayons se posèrent sur la personne assise devant la mairie.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon d'environs dix-sept ans, aux longs cheveux couleur turquoise et dont le visage aux traits finement dessinés rappelait celui des seigneurs Elfes des temps jadis. Il portait un lourd gilet de laine et un pantalon de tissu épais, ainsi que des bottes cloutées récupérées dans la réserve militaire du village. Un léger nuage de buée s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et remontait devant ses yeux couleur océan, dont les reflets bleutés défiaient l'ombre de la rue. Yuan Ka-Fai, demi-Elfe, fils de l'aubergiste du coin et bouc émissaire officiel de Nieji, bravait les autorités en violant le couvre-feu. Ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les soldats renonceraient à leur ronde de nuit aux vues du calme de celle-ci et de sa température remarquablement peu propice aux promenades nocturnes.

L'adolescent frissonna, replia ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras, appuyant son front contre ses genoux. Il grommela quelques menaces indistinctes à l'adresse de son père à propos d'une vague histoire d'esclavagisme paternel avant de soupirer bruyamment. Yuan reste immobile un instant, puis il releva la tête et posa son menton sur le dessus de ses genoux. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ? La soirée s'était pourtant déroulée tout à fait comme d'habitude… Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. Oui, comme d'habitude, son père l'avait parqué dans la cuisine de l'auberge avec une tonne de travail à fournir avant de pouvoir enfin aller se coucher. Il en avait d'ailleurs fait la moitié, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les rires gras des soldats qui s'enivraient dans la grande salle. Mais ce soir-là, Yuan était plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il avait donc décidé que le reste de sa corvée pouvait bien attendre le lendemain et était entré dans la grande salle avec la ferme intention de monter au premier étage par l'escalier qui s'y trouvait et d'aller se coucher. Seulement, Matthew, son père, ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il avait attrapé son fils par le bras pour le repousser jusque dans la cuisine, où il s'était mis à lui crier dessus. Ensuite… Ensuite, Yuan en avait eu marre et s'était tiré par la porte de service. Et le voilà à présent à attendre dans le froid que le soleil veuille bien pointer le bout de son nez, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu être au chaud dans son lit. Tout ça à cause de la bêtise d'un Humain borné. Génial.

Le demi-Elfe resserra sa prise sur ses jambes et s'évertua à répertorier toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables qu'il ferait subir à son père s'il en avait les moyens. Seulement voilà, ces moyens, il ne les avait pas. Et Matthew avait la poigne particulièrement ferme. Grimaçant rétrospectivement de douleur, l'adolescent se massa le bras droit. Les Humains vieillissent très vite, paraît-il. Vivement que son aubergiste de père atteigne l'âge de la sénilité !

Tout concentré qu'il était sur ses énumérations de tortures, le noctambule contre son gré n'entendit pas le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Il se rendit compte de la présence en face de lui lorsqu'une ombre lui masqua la lumière de la lune. Le métis releva la tête en soupirant. Les ennuis recommençaient. Yuan aimait la vie.

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux. Si le peu de lumière émise par les astres nocturnes n'aurait pas permis à un Humain de distinguer les traits de la personne qui lui faisait face, un demi-Elfe en revanche ne s'en trouvait gêné le moins du monde. Il s'agissait d'un homme, jeune, qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de vingt-cinq ans. Grand et élancé, à la silhouette athlétique, il semblait tout à fait capable de prendre le dessus sur Yuan si les choses venaient à mal tourner. La peau de son visage était d'une pâleur alarmante, au point que le demi-Elfe se demanda s'il n'était jamais sorti au soleil. Ses cheveux, eux, avaient la couleur de la nuit, peut-être étaient-ils plus sombres encore. Leur coupe inégale, accentuée par le port d'un bandeau gris qui ceignait le front du nouveau venu, surprit beaucoup l'adolescent. A gauche, ils atteignaient à peine l'hauteur de son oreille et à droite, ils dépassaient allègrement son épaule. Bizarre autant qu'étrange. Sous le bandeau, deux petites pierres noires brillaient au sourcil gauche de l'homme. Il avait des yeux noirs et profonds qui donnaient la désagréable impression que leur propriétaire lisait en les autres comme dans un livre ouvert. Mal à l'aise devant le regard fixe de cet homme qui ne souriait pas, Yuan jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui.

Il aperçut une étrange créature aux oreilles démesurément longues, chargée de bagages. Près d'elle, trois autres personnes semblaient attendre quelque chose. La première, un solide gaillard à la stature de géant et aux épaules larges, se désintéressait totalement de la scène. Les bras croisés, il avait l'air de regarder avec attention l'architecture du bâtiment devant lequel Yuan avait trouvé refuge. Ses cheveux gris cendrés retombaient en partie devant son visage, empêchant le demi-Elfe d'en distinguer les traits. A sa droite, une deuxième personne se tenait immobile, serrant contre elle les pans d'un long châle qui plongeait sa tête dans l'ombre. Moins grande que les deux premiers arrivants, elle paraissait également bien moins à l'aise. Sa posture et ses vêtements ne permettaient pas de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Cette personne, quelle qu'elle fut, tenait par les épaules une dernière silhouette emmitouflée dans une cape grise. Apparemment plus petite que Yuan, elle devait aussi être plus jeune. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas non plus voir son visage. Sans doute s'agissait-il du fils ou de la fille de la personne au châle… Celle-ci le serrait contre comme si elle craignait qu'on ne le lui arrachât. Leurs vêtements à tous n'étaient pas des vêtements Sylvarantis.

Le regard du demi-Elfe ne s'attarda que très peu sur les autres protagonistes de l'étrange scène se jouant dans le village endormi et revint bien vite sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Yuan avait la curieuse impression que ce visiteur-là attirait irrémédiablement le regard. Etait-ce à cause du violent contraste entre la couleur de sa peau et celle de ses cheveux ? Ou à cause de son allure étonnante ? Ou à cause de cette étincelle dérangeante qui brillait dans l'ombre de ses yeux ? Il n'en savait rien. Toujours était-il que cet homme semblait atténuer de part sa simple présence l'importance de ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui. Et Yuan était bien conscient qu'il ne devait pas faire exception à cette règle.

Le jeune métis se retint de sursauter lorsque son vis-à-vis lui désigna les maisons environnantes et demanda :

« Est-ce bien Nieji ? Il n'y a rien à l'entrée du village qui indique son nom. Peux-tu nous renseigner, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Yuan s'étonna de sa phrase. Du fait de ses vêtements et de son apparence surprenante, il avait cru que cet homme était un étranger. Pourtant, il parlait le Sylvaranti avec un accent parfait.

« C'est bien Nieji. » S'entendit-il marmonner. « Mais il ne fait pas bon vivre ici. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-La guerre, les soldats, tout ça… Répondit Yuan d'un ton évasif en agitant vaguement la main. La zone de conflit se situe à quelques milles au sud. On a des ennuis, parfois.

-Ah, d'accord. » Fit l'autre d'un ton qui semblait dire "ce n'est que ça !". « Pourrais-tu nous indiquer le chemin le plus court pour se rendre à Iéna Tanor, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Yuan plissa les yeux. Il y avait encore des gens qui se souvenaient d'Iéna Tanor ? Il s'agissait d'une des villas que les Elfes avaient construites dans la forêt qui caressait les dernières maisons de Nieji. Ses occupants avaient été les derniers à partir, et ce uniquement parce que le maire les avait chassés, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Yuan se souvenait très bien des Tanor. Leur fils, Elëe, avait une quinzaine d'année et prenait souvent sa défense dans la cour de récré, lorsque les Humains l'embêtaient. Lui non plus n'était pas aimé. Il donnait l'impression de jamais grandir, et cela effrayait les autres enfants. D'ailleurs, Yuan ne l'avait jamais connu plus jeune. Sans doute était-il beaucoup plus vieux, sûrement même, mais il avait toujours eu la même tête d'adolescent blondinet peace-and-love-mon-frère. On disait dans le village qu'Elëe et sa famille étaient partis à Tesseha'lla. Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus espérait que c'était vrai. Il paraissait que le niveau de vie était plus élevé là-bas.

Depuis le départ des Tanor, personne n'avait plus reparlé des maisons Elfes de la forêt. C'était même devenu un sujet presque tabou. Et maintenant, alors que plus personne n'avait remis les pieds là-bas, cet homme étrange et ses compagnons voulaient se rendre à Iéna Tanor. Pourquoi ? Pour y habiter ? Le Sylvaranti adressa un regard méfiant à son vis-à-vis.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire là-bas. » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton un peu agressif.

Le type baraqué fit mine de s'avancer, mais un geste de son compagnon aux cheveux noirs le stoppa dans son élan. Soudain, la jeune personne que l'on tenait par les épaules se mit à tousser violemment et un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de la capuche de la cape. Celui (ou celle) qui le tenait se pencha et échangea quelques paroles avec son malade. Le jeune homme à la peau opaline, qui s'était tourné pour regarder ce qui se passait derrière lui, reporta son attention sur Yuan. Il lui sembla lire comme une once de tristesse dans son regard ténébreux, mais cela disparut très vite.

« S'il-te-plaît. » Répéta doucement l'étranger.

Yuan hésita. D'un côté, il n'avait aucune raison de lui répondre. Ces gens n'étaient pas d'ici, il ne savait pas d'où ils venaient et par conséquent, mieux valait se méfier d'eux. Mais… Le regard bleuté de l'adolescent se posa sur la forme encapuchonnée qui tremblait, sans doute de froid. Il avait un peu pitié de ce pauvre gosse… Finalement, il soupira. Tant pis pour la prudence. Au pire, il expliquera tout aux _Humains_ le lendemain. Ceux-ci ne mettraient sûrement pas longtemps pour chasser les indésirables en cas de besoin.

« Au bout de la rue, il y a un chemin en terre qui s'enfonce dans la forêt. 'Suffit de le suivre et de tourner à droite à l'embranchement. Après y'a dix minutes de marche et vous y êtes.

-Très bien. » Dit simplement le jeune homme en le remerciant d'un sourire.

Il salua l'adolescent d'un léger signe de tête et tourna les talons. Le petit groupe d'étrangers s'éloigna rapidement dans la direction indiquée. Le garçon aux yeux océans les regarda s'engager dans la rue qu'il leur avait désignée et disparaître dans l'ombre, pareils à des fantômes venus d'un autre temps.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Yuan s'éveilla peu après le lever du soleil en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu s'endormir la veille. L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, il chercha à comprendre pourquoi son matelas était si dur et si froid, et où avait bien pu passer sa couverture. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour la récupérer et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans un escalier, le jeune garçon se rappela avoir passé la nuit dehors. Grommelant entre ses dents, il se retourna sur les marches, cherchant par réflexe une position moins inconfortable pour finir sa nuit. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était assis non loin de lui et le regardait d'un air à la fois interrogateur et condescendant. Le quelqu'un en question s'avéra être Jun dès que Yuan fut apte à faire le lien entre les informations visuelles dont il disposait et celles contenues dans sa mémoire encore à moitié endormie.

« Ka-Fai ? Fit une voix qui lui était douloureusement familière. Je sais que la maison de mon père est un bâtiment particulièrement beau, mais de là à vouloir y passer la nuit… »

Jun Lown était un garçon de l'âge du demi-Elfe, de quelques mois son aîné, aux courts cheveux bruns toujours impeccablement coiffés et aux yeux vert forêt. Yuan s'acharnait à ne voir en lui qu'un imbécile fini nettement moins intelligent que la moyenne (comme tous les Humains, en fait), mais les habitants du village le décrivaient surtout comme un jeune homme très vif d'esprit. Il avait d'ailleurs la réplique rapide et grinçante, ce dont le demi-Elfe faisait régulièrement les frais. Sa qualité de fils du maire le rendait insupportablement arrogant et prétentieux. De plus, sa désagréable habitude de toujours recevoir les meilleures notes à l'école en avait fait pour Yuan l'ennemi à abattre. Ce que Jun lui rendait bien, soit dit en passant. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que les deux garçons n'en viennent aux mains. La plupart du temps, c'était le métis qui terminait au tapis. Non pas que Jun fut plus fort que lui (Yuan ne l'aurait jamais accepté), mais le brun avait toujours derrière lui toute une bande prête à lui prêter main forte. Aujourd'hui cependant, son escorte habituelle ne l'accompagnait pas.

« Et toi, tu as perdu tes groupies ? Rétorqua Yuan d'un ton traînant. Ta côte de popularité est en baisse ?

-Très drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

-Ça te regarde, peut-être ?

-N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, Ka-Fai. Tu es bien trop mauvais perdant pour te risquer à ça. »

Yuan marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Au moment où Jun allait lui demander de bien vouloir répéter en articulant correctement, le demi-Elfe se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter l'Humain. Un détail venait de lui revenir en tête.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a voulu racheter les maisons Elfes de la forêt récemment ? » Demanda-t-il.

Jun eut l'air étonné. Il sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre.

« Que… Non… Pourquoi ?

-T'es sûr ?

-Certain. Pourquoi ?

-Vraiment sûr ? Insista le métis.

-Mais je viens de te le dire ! S'énerva le garçon brun. T'es idiot ou quoi ? »

L'adolescent au sang mêlé ne jugea pas nécessaire de relever la remarque de son rival et se plongea dans un abîme de réflexion. Attends une seconde. Ainsi, les gens venus pendant la nuit n'avaient aucun droit de séjour dans les maisons forestières. A moins qu'ils n'en aient hérité, bien sûr.

« Est-ce que des gens avaient prévu de s'installer dans le coin, alors ?

-Non plus…Fit Jun, son regard se faisant suspicieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pose toutes ces questions ?

-J'ai pas le droit d'en poser ?

-Tu peux te comporter comme un être civilisé ou c'est trop dur pour toi ? »

Malgré sa colère grandissante, Yuan parvint à se persuader que répondre ''va te faire foutre'' au fils du chef du village n'était pas une très bonne idée. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il décida de lui répondre. Après tout, ces "étrangers" étaient en tort, non ? Et, puis Yuan n'aimait pas les étrangers. …Pour être honnête, Yuan n'aimait pas grand monde.

« Des gens sont arrivés cette nuit. Je crois qu'ils sont allés s'installer là-bas.

-Dans les villas de la forêt ? Mais qui voudrait aller se perdre là-bas ? » S'étonna Jun. Tout à coup, son visage se crispa en une expression de fureur contenue. « Mais tu te fiche de moi, en plus ! Si quelqu'un était venu cette nuit, nous aurions aussitôt été prévenus ! Des soldats sont placés en permanence aux entrées du village, et personne n'est venu nous réveiller !

-Ah ? Mais… Pourtant… »

Perplexe, Yuan se tourna vers les militaires qui descendaient la rue principale en direction de l'auberge de son père où ils étaient logés. Ces soldats avaient passé la nuit à leur poste, à l'entrée du bourg et venaient d'être relevés. Jun, voyant l'expression sincèrement surprise du demi-Elfe, en appela un et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Kunsel ! Est-ce que vous avez reçu de la visite cette nuit ?

-Aaah, non, pas que je sache ! Répondit le soldat en étouffant un bâillement. Rien à signaler, comme dirait l'autre… Je peux aller me coucher ?

-Oui, oui… »

Le soldat rejoignit en courant son groupe. Jun se mit sur ses pieds, foudroyant Yuan du regard.

« Quand t'en auras marre de me faire perdre mon temps avec tes bêtises, tu me préviendras. »

Yuan ne répondit rien. Personne n'avait passé le poste ? Mais pourtant… ces deux hommes, ce gosse, cette bestiole bizarre, et la quatrième personne… Ils étaient pourtant bien venus lui demander leur route ! Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il aurait rêvé ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr. Le jeune garçon bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers la rue menant à la forêt. Derrière lui, il entendit Jun l'appeler.

« Ka-Fai ! Mais… Où est-ce que tu vas ? On a école !

-Plus tard ! »

Tout en courant, Yuan réfléchissait à plein régime. Il n'était quand même pas victime d'hallucinations, si ? Les drôles de gens étaient bien venus pendant la nuit. Ils avaient juste dû faire un détour pour ne pas passer près du poste… Pourtant, le jeune homme à la peau pâle avait parlé de l'entrée du village… Il avait déploré qu'il n'y ait pas de panneau pour indiquer son nom… Bizarre, ça, d'ailleurs. On ne met pas de panneau aux entrées des villes ! D'où est-ce qu'il sortait, celui-là ? Tout en monologuant mentalement, Yuan était arrivé près de l'ancienne maison Elfe. Rien n'avait changé depuis que les Tanor avaient quitté Nieji. Le petit portail de bois était toujours fermé. Les herbes folles du jardin entourant la demeure n'avaient pas été arrachées depuis des lustres, et les volets étaient encore tous clos. Yuan sauta agilement par dessus la clôture du jardin. Comme quoi, être un demi-Elfe peut aussi servir à quelque chose... Il s'avança silencieusement vers la porte et frappa deux petits coups.

Puis attendit.

Personne ne vint ouvrir. Aucun son ne parvenait de l'intérieur. Ni de l'extérieur, d'ailleurs. Par acquis de conscience, Yuan fit le tour de la maison. A une fenêtre qu'un volet fermait mal, il crut voir un visage pâle d'enfant malade. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha pour mieux voir, il ne vit plus rien. Sans doute un reflet de lumière qui, aidé par son imagination, avait donné vie à un quelconque fantôme... Le jeune garçon soupira et se résigna. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la maison forestière en traînant les pieds. Génial. Voilà qu'il se mettait à devenir dingue. La vie est toujours pleine de bonnes surprises… Tant pis. Personne n'était venu lui parler la nuit précédente. Et lui, il n'allait pas aller à l'école. Pour subir les sarcasmes de Jun, non merci.

Yuan repartit d'un pas las vers le village et sa solitude.

OoOoO

La matinée s'était écoulée avec la lenteur des journées passées à ne rien faire. L'après-midi lui avait succédé, puis fait place au soir. Les jours s'étaient enchaînés aux jours, les semaines avaient suivi les semaines, et tout cela était devenu des mois. Yuan les traversait comme on traverse une mer en tempête, sans savoir ce que le lendemain lui réserverait. Un jour, Jun l'accusait de n'importe quoi devant le vieux maître de l'école -lequel n'aurait jamais dû être instituteur puisqu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. Le lendemain, c'était son père qui le rouait de coups pour Martel seule savait quoi.

L'hiver était arrivé avec son beau manteau de laine blanche. Il en recouvrit Nieji et sa forêt, laissant les gamins de l'unique classe multi-niveau du village jouer avec la neige. Ils en faisaient des bonshommes dans la cour de récréation. Yuan aimait la neige, mais il n'aimait pas l'école sous la neige. Il y avait toujours un abrutit pour lui en mettre une poignée dans le cou ou dans les vêtements, le tout avec la bénédiction du maître. Dommage que la scolarité des garçons de cinq à dix-huit ans fut obligatoire à Sylvarant...

C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi obliger les gens à aller à l'école ? Et surtout… pourquoi obliger _Yuan_ à aller à l'école ? Depuis tout petit, il avait eu ce bâtiment en horreur. Il n'y faisait rien. Il passait ses matinées assis à son pupitre, soit recopiant des lignes plaisamment offertes par le vieil instituteur, soit baillant aux corneilles en regardant voler les mouches. Quelle occupation passionnante. Les récrés, il les passait seul, à l'écart de tous, assis à l'angle formé par deux murets qui délimitaient la cour. Souvent, il recevait la visite d'une fille aux cheveux blonds, rattachés par des rubans. Jessye Uffel, dite Jessye-la-peste, quinze ans et des brouettes. Une des plus fidèles groupies de ce cher Jun. Elle n'avait de cesse que de lui chercher des noises. Un jour, fatigué de ses incessantes méchancetés, Yuan fit l'erreur de la pousser. Elle tomba dans la neige, s'époumonant à hurler toute sa souffrance. C'était de la pure comédie, bien entendu, mais tout le monde fit semblant d'y croire. Surtout Jun.

« Non mais ça va bien ? Tu frappes les filles, toi, maintenant ? » Se récria le garçon brun en serrant les poings, menaçant.

Yuan n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer qu'il l'avait juste repoussée. Une droite particulièrement bien envoyée lui fit voir des étoiles, aussitôt suivie d'un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, le demi-Elfe se laissa tomber au sol. Il profita de cette position pour saisir les jambes de Jun dès que sa respiration eut reprit un rythme normal. Les deux garçons roulèrent dans la neige sous les huées et les cris des autres gamins. Ce soir-là, seul dans sa chambre au mobilier quelque peu restreint (un matelas enfoncé en guise de lit, un tabouret pour table de nuit et une commode), le jeune garçon pansa ses plaies comme il pouvait. Il se sentait fatigué. Non, pas fatigué comme quelqu'un qui ne dors pas assez. Fatigué comme… comme… Il ne savait pas trop. En fait, il en avait juste marre de ce quotidien pourri qui lui servait de vie. Si seulement il avait eu quelqu'un pour l'aider à le supporter… Mais il n'avait personne. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait personne. Les gens n'aimaient pas Yuan, alors Yuan n'aimait pas les gens. Et surtout pas les Humains. Ce dont il était exclusivement entouré, soit dit en passant.

Un jour, alors que Yuan somnolait paisiblement sur son pupitre au fond de la salle de classe, le maire entra sans frapper. Cela ne surprit personne, le maire entrait toujours sans frapper. La porte aurait été fermée à clé qu'il serait entré quand même. Sans frapper.

Yuan suivit vaguement de l'œil le maître et le maire parler de quelque chose qui visiblement ne les arrangeait guère. Le maître leva les yeux et les bras au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond, et le maire quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Yuan retomba dans son apathie le temps que le maître cesse de ronchonner à propos de ces parents qui n'avaient pas idée de faire des gosses sans demander leur avis aux pauvres professeurs qui devraient les supporter ensuite. En revanche, le jeune garçon se réveilla tout à fait lorsque le vieil homme annonça d'une voix chargée de colère que la classe allait accueillir un nouvel élève. Ça, pour du nouveau...

« Tu peux entrer ! » Aboya le professeur.

Yuan ne put empêcher un sourire sadique d'étirer ses lèvres. Ce nouveau n'allait pas se faire aimer…

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé de réécrire ! Toutes mes excuses à celles qui l'avaient déjà lu et qui ont dû se le retaper. La prochaine fois, j'attendrais d'avoir mon scénario complet avant de poster une fic sans réfléchir…

Yuan : Ah, parce qu'en plus tu sais réfléchir ?

Nat : Dis-moi, t'as l'air gentil aujourd'hui...

Yuan : Pas ma faute si tu fais de moi un adolescent aigri et désagréable.

Nat : Euh... pas faux...

Bref. En plus… vous savez déjà qui va entrer, c'est pas drôle…

Yuan : Nan, mais même à la première lecture de la première version, on savait qui allait entrer, en fait.

Nat : Vraiment ?

Yuan : Tu es si prévisible…

Nat : Grmf…

Hum. Pardonnez mes petits dérapages. A la prochaine !


	3. Premières tensions

Auteur : Moi. Ou Nat. …Bah, c'est moi, quoi. … (Réflexion intensive)… Ouais, j'ai raison. =D C'est moi.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui concerne ToS est la propriété exclusive de Namco. Pour le reste… =D C'est (encore) moi.

Spoiler : Yes, sir !

Warning : Alors, dans l'ordre : yaoi à venir, scènes gores ou déprimantes, risque de niaiserie abomifreuse et… Il me semble que c'est tout, non ?

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Premières tensions**

OoOoOoOoO

Il se passa une seconde sans que rien ne se produisit. Puis la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit lentement, laissant un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années entrer dans la pièce en traînant un sac derrière lui. Il referma la porte et resta immobile, ne sachant probablement pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Mais, contrairement à tous les nouveaux, celui-ci ne se tordait pas les mains nerveusement, ne se balançait pas d'un pied sur l'autre, ne souriait pas à la classe d'un air idiot et n'était pas au bord des larmes. Il attendait simplement qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Et quelque chose dans son attitude figée indiquait qu'il était parfaitement capable d'attendre ainsi pendant des heures sans que cela ne le dérange.

Yuan observa attentivement l'adolescent, remarquant au passage la pâleur de sa peau. Son visage encore un peu enfantin n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Le jeune demi-Elfe ne put s'empêcher de le comparer aux poupées de porcelaine que les soldats distribuaient parfois aux petites filles. Il avait le même teint opalin, les mêmes lèvres légèrement rosées, les mêmes traits fins dessinés au pinceau. Mais, contrairement à ceux des jouets de porcelaine, ses cheveux n'étaient ni blonds, ni soyeux. Ils étaient rouge rubis, flamboyants, comme embrasés par la danse du froid soleil d'hiver dans les mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur son cou ou devant ses yeux. Ceux-ci paraissaient encore plus rouges que ses cheveux. On aurait dit deux grenats scintillants. Le métis aux oreilles pointues détailla son visage et une curieuse impression lui vint. Il avait déjà vu ce garçon. Mais où ?

Laissant de côté cette interrogation d'importance mineure puisqu'elle concernait un _Humain_, le Sylvaranti aux longs cheveux bleus accorda toute son attention aux vêtements de l'Humain en question. Il était vêtu d'une façon banale, comme les habitants du pays de Nieji. C'est-à-dire bien trop peu pour la saison froide qui allait bientôt battre son plein. Le rouquin ne portait en effet qu'un simple pantalon de tissu, une chemise de lin blanche un peu grande pour lui et un gilet sans manche marron foncé. Il était certainement venu à pieds, puisque ses chaussures de cuir étaient trempées.

Le vieux maître d'école l'examina des pieds à la tête avec un sourire dédaigneux. Il le laissa patienter quelques minutes, espérant sans doute que le nouveau craquerait et commencerait à paniquer. Mais non. Son expression indifférente ne changea pas d'un iota. Finalement, le professeur se lassa de son petit jeu et désigna une place à l'avant-dernier rang de la classe, à côté de Jun et juste devant Yuan.

« Va t'asseoir là-bas. Ne trouble pas la leçon et tâche d'y comprendre quelque chose ! » Lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Puis il se tourna vers son tableau noir et reprit sa leçon où il l'avait laissée, se désintéressant totalement de son nouvel élève. Le garçon remonta sans dire un mot les rangées de tables sous les regards interrogateurs ou suspicieux de ses nouveaux camarades. En règle générale, on n'aimait pas les étrangers, à Nieji. Le rouquin s'assit à la place qu'on lui avait assignée et sortit de son sac un cahier, un porte-plume et un encrier. Il commença à écrire dans son cahier et s'absorba entièrement dans son occupation, ne remarquant pas que Jun s'était tourné vers lui et l'observait à la dérobée. En revanche, cela n'échappa pas à Yuan. Le demi-Elfe vit avec stupéfaction un léger sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son rival alors qu'il regardait son nouveau voisin. Ça alors… Lui qui était pourtant toujours le premier à chercher des noises aux arrivants… Ah, peut-être qu'il souriait parce qu'il avait déjà trouvé quel mauvais tour jouer à l'autre garçon…

Mais, contrairement à la supposition formulée mentalement par Yuan, le fils du maire se pencha vers son voisin de table et l'appela à voix basse pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Salut ! Ça va ? »

Le rouquin sursauta et se tourna vers le brun. Yuan crut voir un sourire timide étirer ses lèvres, mais il n'était pas trop sûr. Avec toutes les mèches rebelles du jeune Humain, il avait un peu de mal à voir son visage. En revanche, il vit parfaitement bien celui de Jun lorsque le plus jeune lui répondit.

« Oui. Et… toi ?

-Super, merci. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

-Je… D'assez loin, en fait. » Répondit le garçon aux cheveux roux d'un ton hésitant.

Yuan fronça les sourcils. "D'assez loin" ? C'était quoi, "assez loin" ? Il ne pouvait pas être un peu plus précis ? Sans doute Jun se posait-il la même question, puisqu'il demanda une précision.

« Mais tu viens de la ville ? De la campagne ?

-De la ville. Je ne pense pas que tu la connaisses.

-Ah. D'accord. »

Encore une réponse évasive. Yuan avait la très nette impression que le nouveau n'avait aucune envie de répondre à des questions. Et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Le grand garçon brun à côté de lui, par contre, parut se satisfaire des réponses obtenues et passa à un autre sujet.

« Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ?

-Un petit moment… »

Décidemment. Ce gars-là était le roi de la précision. A nouveau, Jun fit comme si la réponse du rouquin lui suffisait.

« Mais au fait ! On ne s'est pas présentés ! Je m'appelle Jun Lown. Je suis le fils du maire de Nieji, notre joli petit village. Et toi, tu es… ? »

Le garçon aux yeux grenat n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La voix de stentor du maître lui tomba dessus comme la foudre sur un arbre isolé.

« Les deux au fond ! Bramait le vieil homme. J'aimerais que vous cessiez de discuter et que vous suiviez la leçon ! Si vous voulez faire salon de thé, il y a la récréation pour ça ! »

Aussitôt, le nouveau piqua du nez vers son cahier. A côté de lui, Jun lui adressa un sourire contrit, lui faisant comprendre d'un geste qu'ils continueraient leur conversation plus tard. Yuan, devinant qu'il n'allait plus rien se passer d'intéressant jusqu'à la récréation, croisa les bras sur son pupitre et y posa sa tête. Il regarda un instant les flocons de neige qui tombaient devant son amie la fenêtre avant de fermer les yeux. Le demi-Elfe comprit qu'il s'était endormi lorsqu'il les rouvrit un moment indéterminé plus tard et qu'il découvrit que la salle de classe était à moitié vide. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les gamins du bourg courir et jouer dans la neige. Seul le groupe de Jun était encore dans la salle, rassemblé autour de la table que leur meneur partageait avec le rouquin. Yuan tourna un peu la tête, de façon à pouvoir observer la scène tout en faisant semblant de continuer à dormir.

Une demi-douzaine de personnes faisaient cercle autour du nouveau, l'assommant de questions. Et d'où est-ce qu'il venait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, quand était-il arrivé, où est-ce qu'il vivait, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de Nieji, est-ce qu'il avait des parents, des frères et des sœurs… Les interrogations se succédaient presque sans discontinuer, rendant impossible toute réponse de la part du concerné. Ce dernier ne semblait pas beaucoup plus décidé à en fournir que pendant la classe. Jun, qui observait la scène sans broncher, finit par intervenir en demandant à ses amis de laisser un peu d'air à leur nouveau camarade. Le silence se fit, au moment même où Karen, un garçon de quatorze ans aux cheveux teints en violet et qui passait pour être l'innocent du village, lançait une dernière remarque.

« Juste, j'ai pas bien saisi ton nom, en fait… »

Tout d'un coup, le silence parut peser quelques tonnes de plus. Yuan releva la tête, curieux malgré lui. Ben oui, ne pas aimer les gens était une chose, ne pas connaître ne serait-ce que leur nom en était une autre.

« C'est vrai, ça ! Fit soudain Jessye. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je… »

Il sembla que les épaules du nouveau s'affaissèrent de quelques centimètres. Il baissa la tête, ses mèches rousses tombant en cascade devant son visage.

« Je… »

Naturellement, tous les regards convergeaient dans sa direction. Au moment où Yuan allait formuler l'hypothèse un peu fantaisiste qu'il n'avait pas de nom, l'adolescent releva brusquement la tête. Le demi-Elfe ne voyait pas son visage, mais il imaginait bien une lueur de défi danser au fond de ses yeux grenat, tranchant avec son expression indifférente.

« Aurion. Kratos Aurion. »

Le silence retomba dans la salle. Il se passa un moment sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt, puis Jessye plissa ses yeux noisette, une moue de dégoût apparaissant sur son visage.

« _Aurion_ ? _Kratos_ ? Répéta-t-elle en appuyant exagérément les deux noms. C'est pas _Tesseha'llan_, ça ? »

Le nouveau ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser la tête. Derrière lui, Yuan reposa la sienne sur ses bras. Ah bon. Il était Tesseha'llan. Très bien. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions de Jun… Il avait eu peur d'être mis à l'écart. Un sourire de contentement étira les lèvres du métis alors qu'il refermait les yeux, bien décidé à finir sa sieste. D'après le murmure mécontent qui lui parvenait, il devinait que le groupe de Jun commençait déjà à médire du dénommé Kratos. Tant pis pour lui. Il allait devenir la seconde bête noire du village, c'était parfait. Enfin un Humain allait savoir ce que c'est que d'être sans cesse mis à l'écart et repoussé. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que Jun et sa bande allaient être bien trop occupés à maltraiter le rouquin et qu'ils en oublieront un peu leur premier souffre-douleur. Oui, ce n'était pas une pensée très charitable. Mais Yuan n'avait jamais dit qu'il était charitable.

Le restant de la matinée se passa tout à fait comme d'habitude. Le maître d'école monologuait devant son sacro-saint tableau noir, s'appliquant de temps à autres à y faire crisser sa craie. Yuan avait dormi pendant une bonne moitié du cours mais, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'activité extrascolaire tout à fait passionnante de son élève, l'instituteur demanda à Jun de le réveiller. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire en lui tirant les cheveux, soit dit en passant. Le genre de réveil dont le demi-Elfe se serrait bien passé, en fait. De son côté, il lui sembla que le jeune homme brun n'accordait absolument aucune attention à son voisin. C'était plutôt bizarre, ça aussi. Normalement, Jun aurait dû être le premier à lui faire subir des vacheries. C'était du moins le sort qu'il avait réservé à Yuan le jour de son arrivée en classe et, d'une manière plus générale, à tous les nouveaux venus. Pourtant, là, il se contentait de l'ignorer royalement. Cela ne semblait pas affecter outre mesure le "petit Aurion". Il continuait d'écrire dans son cahier, insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, Yuan devinait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il savait, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté de nombreuses fois, qu'on n'est jamais rejeté des autres sans en souffrir un minimum. Il savait aussi que cela rendait amer, aigri, désagréable et cynique. Il le savait, et il ne ressentait aucune pitié pour le Tesseha'llan.

A la fin du cours, alors que Yuan traînassait dans la classe en rangeant le plus lentement possible ses affaires, le fils du maire s'avança vers leur professeur commun. D'après ce que le demi-Elfe put entendre, il lui demanda de changer le nouveau de place. Sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être à côté d'un _Tesseha'llan_. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Yuan ne pouvait que le comprendre. Lui non plus n'aurait pas supporté d'être à côté d'un de ceux qui maintenaient la guerre depuis si longtemps. Car, tout le monde le savait, c'étaient les Tesseha'llans qui nourrissaient sans cesse le conflit entre les deux grands pays depuis près de mille ans. Ils y avaient tout avantage, et le pauvre pays de Sylvarant subissait de cruelles pertes en défendant ses habitants de l'inhumanité des _autres_. Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce que le nouveau soit pris en grippe.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de classe, Yuan crut entendre le maître promettre à Jun de changer de place l'autre rebus de la société Sylvarantie. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du métis aux cheveux couleur turquoise. Tiens donc. Et qui serait le prochain à supporter la présence de l'autre rouquin ? Oui, parce qu'en plus il était roux. Tout pour plaire, décidément. Intérieurement, le jeune garçon espérait que ce serait Jessye. C'était très peu probable parce que cette peste était la chouchoute de l'instituteur, mais cela aurait été si plaisant ! S'il y avait quelqu'un sur terre que le demi-Elfe haïssait plus que Jun, c'était bien elle.

Le temps pour l'adolescent de rentrer chez lui et il avait déjà oublié l'incident. La corvée de vaisselle qui l'attendait dans la cuisine ne l'aida pas non plus à s'en souvenir. Vaguement découragé devant l'ampleur du travail qui l'attendait, Yuan se demanda où est-ce que son père parvenait à trouver assez de clients pour salir autant de verres, d'assiettes, de couverts ou de plats. Bien sûr, il y avait énormément de soldats à loger dans l'auberge, mais tout de même… C'était juste une division, pas tout un régiment ! Poussant un soupire à fendre sa propre âme, le demi-sang releva les manches de sa chemise et se mit à l'ouvrage. Il ne voulait même pas savoir à quelle heure il allait encore se coucher…

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Yuan arriva en retard à l'école. Il se s'était pas réveillé à temps et débarqua dans la classe alors que tout le monde était déjà installé et en train de copier le cours. Marmonnant des excuses indistinctes à l'adresse du vieil homme qui faisait la classe, le demi-Elfe rejoignit sa place et s'installa le plus vite possible à côté du rouquin Tesseha'llan. …Attends une minute. On rembobine et on recommence. A côté du _rouquin Tesseha'llan_ ? ! ? Nan mais c'était quoi, ce délire ? ! ? Yuan adressa un regard bovin à son nouveau voisin, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, celui-là. L'autre garçon le regarda à son tour, son visage n'exprimant absolument rien. Il attendait simplement la réaction du jeune Sylvaranti. Laquelle ne se fit pas attendre.

« Eh, mais monsieur ! » S'exclama Yuan en bondissant sur ses pieds, renversant sa chaise dans sa précipitation. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ? C'est pas sa place ! »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le fond de la classe. Certains paraissaient surpris, d'autres souriaient d'un air méchant, d'autres avaient l'air de le prendre pour un demeuré. Qu'importe, Yuan n'avait aucune envie de se coltiner l'autre étranger, quitte à piquer sa crise devant témoins. Le maître lui adressa un regard morne et répondit sur le ton allant avec.

« Il en a changé. C'est ici, maintenant, sa place.

-Nan, mais il reste pas là, lui. Insista lourdement Yuan. C'est hors de question. Il dégage.

-C'est comme ça, Ka-Fai. Un point c'est tout.

-Mais il… »

Jun, le seul à ne pas s'être retourné quand Yuan avait pris la parole, fit soudain volte-face.

« Soit un gentil garçon Ka-Fai, ferme-la et écrase-toi.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu es demi-Elfe. Et les demi-Elfes, ils se la ferment et ils s'écrasent. »

Et, sans attendre aucune réaction du demi-Elfe en question, le brun aux yeux verts se retourna. Considérant que le problème était réglé, l'instituteur de Nieji revint à sa leçon sur les diviseurs et les quotients. Un à un, tous les élèves se désintéressèrent de leur camarade toujours debout derrière son pupitre. Seul Karen, l'illuminé du village, lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Bouillonnant intérieurement, le jeune Sylvaranti releva sa chaise et se rassit. Il passa tout son temps jusqu'à la récréation à grommeler des menaces de mort dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Kratos, ignorant parfaitement le mécontentement de son voisin, recommença à écrire dans son cahier. Lorsque vint enfin la récré, Yuan attrapa sa règle et traça une épaisse ligne en travers de la table, la séparant en deux parties égales. Le rouquin, qui le regardait faire en mâchonnant le bout d'un crayon à papier, lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Là, c'est ton côté. Expliqua Yuan d'un ton rogue. Et là, c'est le mien. T'as pas intérêt à dépasser. Chacun chez soi et les vaches seront bien gardées, comme on dit. »

Kratos ne fit aucun commentaire. Cela énerva encore un peu plus l'adolescent colérique à côté de lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que pensait le Tesseha'llan. D'un certain point de vue, c'était assez frustrant. Il avait l'impression que ce garçon se contrefichait totalement de lui, qu'il aurait très pu ne pas exister que cela aurait été pareil. Oui, c'était vraiment très frustrant. D'autant plus que c'était déjà la façon de faire de la moitié des habitants du hameau forestier. Il était hors de question que cet étranger s'y mette aussi. A présent, c'était Yuan qui allait faire souffrir quelqu'un. Pas de bol pour lui, ce rouquin au visage de marbre était une victime tout à fait bien désignée.

Lorsque vint l'heure du repas de midi, l'école prit fin. Yuan emprunta la route pour rentrer chez, se demandant intérieurement quelle nouvelle corvée son Humain de père lui avait encore inventé. C'était fou comme ce type avait de l'imagination pour ce genre de chose. Après quelques mètres parcourus, le demi-Elfe se rendit soudain compte que son fichu voisin contre son gré prenait _la même direction que lui_. Attendez, il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de faire le trajet avec lui ! Yuan s'arrêta de marcher, bien décidé à mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute. Kratos, qui marchait en baissant la tête vers le sol, ne s'aperçut pas que son camarade s'était stoppé et lui se serait cogné contre lui si le plus âgé des deux ne l'avait pas arrêté en lui posant la main sur la tête, le maintenant par la même occasion à une distance respectable. Surpris, le rouquin se redressa et interrogea le métis du regard.

« C'est pas parce que cet imbécile de prof nous a collés côte à côte qu'on doit faire le chemin ensemble, je te signale. Grogna Yuan, l'air assez peu engageant.

-Je suis désolé. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux roux d'une voix monocorde. C'est le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez moi.

-Dans ce cas, tu vas me faire le plaisir de marcher à dix pas devant moi. Décréta le demi-Elfe. Et ce n'est pas une proposition.

-Pourquoi devant ?

-Pour que je puisse te surveiller et conserver la distance, voilà pourquoi. J'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes en étant un sang-mêlé, et je ne vais pas m'en rajouter en laissant croire que je traîne avec des gens de ton espèce ! »

Kratos ne répondit pas. Il accrocha son regard de braise à l'océan de celui de Yuan. Les deux garçons restèrent un petit moment plantés là sans bouger le petit doigt, refusant tous deux de briser leur joute visuelle. Finalement, ce fut l'Humain qui détourna le regard le premier.

« Je peux marcher de l'autre côté de la rue, si tu veux. »

Yuan resta interloqué une seconde. Alors comme ça… ça ne lui faisait rien ? Il refusait de ne serait-ce que marcher à côté de lui et l'autre en rajoutait une couche dans son sens ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ce gosse ? Il lui manquait une case, ou quoi ? Enfin, puisqu'il le proposait si aimablement, autant en profiter.

« Ouais, ça serait bien. Et si tu pouvais disparaître de mon champ de vision ça serait pas mal non plus. Allez, dégage. »

En voyant le rouquin baisser la tête et traverser la rue sans dire un mot, Yuan sentit comme un vague sentiment de fierté lui couler dans les veines. Eh oui, lui aussi était capable de faire du mal aux autres. Le domaine de la méchanceté n'était pas exclusivement réservé aux Humains. Satisfait, l'adolescent en révolte reprit sa route jusqu'à l'auberge de son père. Il passa devant le comptoir où se dernier rangeait des verres sans lui adresser un regard et alla rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine. Il referma la porte derrière lui et la femme qui se trouvait dans la pièce leva la tête. Un sourire pâle étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle remettait derrière son oreille pointue une mèche de cheveux bleu sombre. Ellen Ka-Fai était une Elfe, la dernière de Nieji. Sa famille était partie depuis longtemps, laissant derrière elle la jeune Elfe, son Humain de mari et son enfant impur. Yuan ne se souvenait pas de ses grands-parents maternels. Mais cela ne le chagrinait pas outre mesure.

« Ça a été à l'école, aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mouais.

-Tu as des devoirs à faire ?

-Non.

-Si tu pouvais éplucher les légumes pour la soupe, ça serait…

-D'accord. »

Ellen se détourna en soupirant. L'attitude froide de son fils devait la peiner, mais ce denier n'en avait rien à faire. Il lui en voulait. Pour de nombreuses raisons, pas toujours rationnelles, mais qui suffisaient amplement à justifier son comportement désagréable. Il lui en voulait pour le sang Elfique qu'elle ne lui avait transmis qu'à moitié, faisant de lui un être que le monde entier haïssait. Il lui en voulait pour ses silences, ses soupirs, sa soumission résignée face à Matthew. Ellen n'avait aucune volonté, aucun caractère. En cela, Yuan la trouvait… méprisable. Et de fait, il la méprisait.

La journée du lendemain ressembla à celle qui venait de s'écouler. Yuan, qui n'avait bien entendu pas fait ses devoirs, se vit décerner une centaine de lignes à copier. Honnêtement, cela lui était égal. En fait, cela lui donnait même quelque chose à faire pendant les heures qu'il passait assis à sa table en s'ennuyant. Pendant la récréation, l'adolescent alla s'asseoir à son coin habituel, dans l'angle formé par deux murets dont l'un sur le point de s'écrouler. Un regard meurtrier découragea Kratos d'essayer de le rejoindre. Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, sans que les deux garçons n'échangent un seul mot. Dès qu'une des affaires du Tesseha'llan dépassait la limite qui avait été tracée sur la table, Yuan lui décrochait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ou il lui tapait sur la main, ou le regardait simplement d'un air méchant, cela dépendait de son humeur.

Jour après jour, Yuan pouvait voir le masque d'insensibilité de son voisin se fendiller un peu plus. Il voyait avec satisfaction une ombre de peur trembler dans son regard lorsqu'il s'approchait pour s'asseoir à son côté, ou un réflexe de recul se développer à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement brusque. Le demi-Elfe attendait avec impatience le moment où Kratos craquerait, le moment où il laisserait définitivement tomber son masque et où Yuan pourra vraiment le considérer comme son jouet, au même titre qu'il était lui-même le jouet de Jun. Quelque part, pouvoir enfin passer sa rage sur quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre lui faisait un bien immense, mais… Non. Rien. Il y avait juste une chose que le métis aux cheveux bleus trouvait étonnant : Jun. Il n'avait rien fait, pendant ces deux semaines, pour embêter le Tesseha'llan. Peut-être considérait-il que Yuan faisait un assez bon travail comme ça…

Un matin, lorsque Yuan entra dans la classe, il eut la surprise de trouver vide la chaise à côté de la sienne. D'habitude, Kratos arrivait toujours avant lui… Tout d'abord, le Sylvaranti pensa que l'autre garçon était simplement en retard. Mais quand les cours prirent fin, quelques heures plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre trace du rouquin dans les environs. Au fond de lui, Yuan commençait à s'interroger. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, l'autre étranger ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu à l'école ? Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Yuan ne s'inquiète pas pour les Humains. Il était juste très curieux de nature, voilà tout.

Et une partie de cette curiosité qu'il pouvait considérer comme maladive fut satisfaite lorsque Jun et Jessye passèrent à côté de lui en discutant, juste après la sortie des cours.

« Tu as remarqué ? Disait la peste blonde. Le Tesseha'llan n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

-J'ai remarqué, oui. Répondit pensivement son ami brun. Je me demande pourquoi…

-Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a juste pas eu le courage de venir. Il faut dire que l'autre demi-sang s'est montré particulièrement insupportable depuis son arrivée. A sa place, j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps.

-Dis pas ça, fit Jun avec un sourire. Il serait capable de le prendre comme un compliment. »

Les deux Humains éclatèrent de rire et s'éloignèrent, laissant Yuan transformé en statue en plein milieu de la rue principale du village. Une seconde, l'adolescent se vit à la place du rouquin. A _sa_ place. Avec Jun en guise de bourreau. Une seconde, il ressentit à nouveau toute la détresse qu'il ressentait, enfant, lorsque les autres le rejetaient. Toute la détresse qui avait dû être celle du rouquin. Une seconde, il se dégoûta. Mais la seconde d'après, un diffus sentiment de fierté s'imposait en lui. _Il_ avait craqué. Il avait fait craquer un _Humain_. Il avait été _plus fort_ qu'un _Humain_. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du demi-Elfe. Vivement que le Tesseha'llan revienne en cours, qu'il puisse rigoler un peu…

Mais le soir, une fois qu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, le sourire de Yuan s'effaça de lui-même. Une boule se nouait dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi et un sentiment étrange, qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis une éternité et auquel il était incapable de redonner un nom, l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Le nouveau avait craqué…

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Deuxième chapitre terminé ! Vous remarquerez (ou non) que l'attitude de Yuan vis-à-vis de Kratos change du tout au tout par rapport à la première version…

Yuan : Mais dis-moi, je suis de plus en plus gentil on dirait !

Nat : 'Fallait bien que je montre ton petit côté insupportable… ^.^

Yuan : Hmmph…

Kratos : A propos, j'ai comme l'impression que ça va encore être ma fête, cette fic…

Nat : Ben oui. Comme la grande majorité de mes fics, en fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va t'arriver tout plein de trucs bien réjouissants dans les prochains chapitres. Réjouissants de mon point de vue, hein.

Kratos : …Ça me rassure pas vraiment, tout ça…

^.^

Allez, bonne journée à toutes ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !


	4. Coexistence

Auteur : Olo. …Mais non, je plaisante. C'est Nat, comme toujours.

Disclaimer : Le monde, l'histoire de base, Kratos, Yuan et la guerre appartiennent à Namco. Jun, Jessye, Karen, Nieji, Matthew, Ellen et cette ordure de maître sont à moi.

Spoiler : En même temps, c'est dur de faire une fic sur Yuan et Kratos sans spoiler l'histoire…

Warning : Bon ben, on va continuer à se répéter, hein. Yaoi à venir et scènes à éviter pour les personnes vraiment extrêmement très sensibles.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Coexistence  
**

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Yuan arriva en cours le matin suivant, il remarqua que son nouveau jouet était revenu. Assis à sa place, comme si de rien n'était, Kratos Aurion jouait les scribouillards en écrivant frénétiquement dans son calepin. Comme tous les autres matins. Avec la même tête que tous les autres matins. Yuan sentit une sourde colère gronder en lui. Quoi ? Il n'avait pas craqué ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait donc pour le briser ? Qu'est-ce que le demi-Elfe avait raté, pour qu'il revienne comme ça, parfaitement normal ? …Il était fait en quoi, ce type ? En acier trempé ? D'un geste rageur, le jeune Sylvaranti jeta son sac à dos sur sa table. Il vit du coin de l'œil son voisin se crisper et sa colère retomba un peu. Bon. Il était toujours aussi nerveux. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Maintenant, il fallait le briser pour de bon. Et Yuan était bien décidé à tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins.

Pourtant, au moment même où le métis formulait cette pensée dans son esprit, il lui sembla qu'elle sonnait affreusement faux. De nouveau, il crut revenir quelques années en arrière, quand les méchancetés des _autres_ l'atteignaient encore de plein fouet. Agacé, il croisa les bras sur sa table et plongea son visage dans l'abri qu'ils lui apportaient. L'image mentale de son passé fut rapidement chassée et je jeune garçon releva la tête. Il s'aperçut alors que le coude de Kratos dépassait la limite qu'il avait tracée sur leur table, mais n'eut pas le cœur de le repousser. Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, le rouquin retira son bras comme s'il craignait la réaction de Yuan. Celui-ci jubila intérieurement, fier de cette domination qu'il exerçait sur un _Humain_. Pourtant, dans sa bouche, cette insignifiante petite victoire avait un goût de fiel…

La matinée s'écoula avec une lenteur exaspérante. Peu de temps avant la fin de la classe, le vieux maître annonça à ses élèves qu'il avait l'intention des les faire passer à l'oral sur des exposés en histoire Sylvarantie. Il pensait leur donner les sujets la semaine suivante, le temps de finir de constituer les groupes de travail. Yuan soupira mentalement. Cette fois-ci, il allait devoir travailler, pas moyen d'y couper… et avec la chance qui le caractérisait, il allait sans doute devoir faire équipe avec l'autre Tesseha'llan. Super… Mais le point positif, c'était qu'il pourrait peut-être obliger le garçon roux à préparer l'exposé tout seul. Oui, ça serait bien qu'il y arrive…

Lorsqu'enfin les cours prirent fin, Yuan rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds. En arrivant devant l'auberge, il jeta un regard à l'intérieur par la fenêtre et vit que sa mère était seule dans leur commerce. Un peu étonné, le demi-Elfe aux yeux océans entra sans faire de bruit dans la grande salle. Il s'agissait d'une pièce rectangulaire, occupée en grande partie par des tables et des chaises. Face à la porte d'entrée se trouvait celle de la cuisine. A droite, un escalier menait au premier étage abritant les chambres des clients et des maîtres du lieu. Sur la gauche s'étalait le bar où se tenait généralement Matthew, avec sa collection de verres, de bouteilles et de tabourets de bar. Mais ce jour, c'était Ellen qui essuyait des verres fraîchement lavés en attenant l'arrivée de clients potentiels. Dès qu'elle vit son fils, la femme Elfe esquissa un sourire.

« Bonjour Yuan. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

-Où est le père ? » Lança le demi-sang en guise de réponse.

Ellen se retourna pour ranger quelques verres dans l'étagère derrière elle.

« Matthew est parti au chef-lieu du district ce matin. Il devrait revenir d'ici deux-trois jours, je pense.

-Ah. Je peux aller manger, alors ?

-Oui, vas-y. Je t'ai mis de la soupe de côté, réchauffe-la dans la cheminée si besoin est. Il te reste aussi un peu de riz-au-lait dans le garde-manger. Bon appétit.

-Hn. »

Le demi-Elfe Sylvaranti traversa la pièce principale de l'auberge et pénétra dans la cuisine. Il découvrit, posé sur la large table qui trônait au centre de la salle, une marmite en fonte qui devait sans doute contenir la soupe dont avait parlé Ellen. Yuan alluma un feu dans la cheminée et accrocha le récipient au crochet qui descendait dans le conduit encrassé par la fumée. Pendant que son repas se réchauffait, l'adolescent installa un couvert pour deux personnes sur la grande desserte. Sa mère n'avait probablement pas mangé, et il se sentait d'humeur étonnamment généreuse ce jour-là. Une fois la soupe bien chaude, le jeune garçon la versa dans les deux assiettes qu'il avait sorties et commença à manger. Deux minutes plus tard à peine, Ellen entrait à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle parut agréablement surprise que son fils ait pensé à elle, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle connaissait le caractère soupe-au-lait de son enfant.

Les deux êtres de sang Elfique mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Ellen se tourna vers son fils, l'observant avec attention. Alors qu'il commençait à se poser des questions, la femme aux cheveux bleus demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr. Rétorqua Yuan. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? »

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. C'était vrai, ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? Il était demi-Elfe, tout le monde le détestait, il se retrouvait à devoir faire équipe avec un _Tesseha'llan _(ce qui n'allait pas manquer de faire jaser et de massacrer encore un peu plus sa réputation), d'ici quelques années il devrait faire son service militaire au front et faire couler son sang pour une guerre stupide à laquelle il ne comprenait rien… Oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? Puisque tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air… préoccupé. »

Ah bon. D'accord. Yuan était ravi de l'apprendre.

« Si jamais tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. » Continua Ellen.

Son garçon se retint d'éclater de rire. Allons bon. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il aille pleurnicher dans ses jupes, comme quand il était gamin ? Non merci, il considérait qu'il en avait passé l'âge depuis longtemps.

« Je t'ai dit que ça allait.

-Yuan… »

L'adolescent aux oreilles pointues soupira. Ellen n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé un truc à lui raconter, n'importe quoi… Il fallait donc qu'il invente quelque chose pour avoir la paix. Peut-être serait-elle satisfaite s'il lui touchait deux mots à propos du "cas Kratos" ? Mmmm… Oui, peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait rien à perdre. Brièvement, Yuan résuma oralement les deux dernières semaines à s'être écoulées, puis la matinée qu'il venait de passer. Lorsqu'il acheva son récit, il vit Ellen secouer tristement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Pauvre garçon. Murmura-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux de t'en faire un ami. »

A ces mots, Yuan manqua de s'étrangler avec le verre d'eau qu'il buvait. Attends une seconde. Il avait bien compris, là ? Sa mère voulait qu'il se lie d'amitié avec un Tesseha'llan ? ! ?

« Mais… Maman… Bégaya-t-il, sincèrement choqué. C'est un étranger ! Il est _Tesseha'llan_ ! Personne ne peut devenir ami avec _ça_, c'est impossible ! Ces gens-là sont des monstres ! C'est à cause d'eux que nous souffrons de la guerre ! Ils…

-Mon pauvre Yuan… » Fit simplement Ellen en se levant.

Elle n'ajouta rien et quitta la cuisine, laissant son fils seul pour faire la vaisselle. Ce dernier resta un long moment assis sur sa chaise, perdu dans ses pensées. Kratos était Tesseha'llan ! Pourquoi Ellen voulait-elle qu'on soit gentil avec lui ? C'était une question qui relevait de la quatrième dimension…

OoOoO

Une troisième semaine passa, semblable aux précédentes. A ceci près que Yuan n'avait plus vraiment le cœur d'être désagréable avec son voisin. Bien qu'il refusât de se l'avouer, les paroles d'Ellen le travaillaient un peu. Et le fait qu'il passe son temps à se voir à la place du rouquin ne l'aidait pas non plus à lui causer des malheurs. Bien sûr, il refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole ou de rester à côté de lui dès qu'il pouvait l'éviter, mais son attitude déplaisante n'allait pas beaucoup plus loin. Il ignorait si Kratos s'était ou non rendu compte du changement dans sa façon d'agir envers lui, étant donné que le garçon aux yeux grenat était chaque jour semblable à lui-même, c'est-à-dire totalement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Ce fut dans ces conditions qu'arriva le vendredi.

Ce jour-là, le maître paraissait d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse en entrant dans la classe. Il annonça à la ronde qu'il avait fini de préparer les groupes et les sujets pour les exposés d'histoires, et qu'il allait dès à présent les annoncer. Instantanément, Yuan sentit son moral chuter de plusieurs étages. Dire qu'il avait réussi à oublier ces maudits exposés… L'adolescent aux oreilles d'Elfe écouta distraitement l'énumération des groupes de travail. Il réagit à peine lorsque le vieil instituteur prononça son nom et n'écouta même pas le sujet de son exposé. Il n'avait retenu qu'une chose : il allait effectivement devoir travailler avec son rouquin de voisin. Vive la vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le professeur les libéra de leur torture (à savoir l'école), Yuan sortit de la salle en même temps que Kratos. Il ne sut jamais si le jeune Tesseha'llan en fut surpris ou non, puisqu'il lui demanda avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

« C'est quoi le sujet ? Nous passons quand ? »

Kratos resta un moment interloqué, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que le demi-Elfe lui adresse un jour la parole. Mais il se reprit très vite et répondit de sa voix sans intonation, tout en reprenant sa marche.

« Jeudi prochain. Et le sujet, c'est les Trois Glorieuses. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Yuan réfléchit intensivement, cherchant dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire ce que pouvait bien être cette histoire de Glorieuse. Enfin, il eut l'illumination du siècle lorsqu'il se rappela miraculeusement un cours d'histoire qu'il avait dû écouter quelques années auparavant.

« Une révolution célèbre qui a duré trois jours. Elle a renversé l'ancien ordre royal et mis en place la dynastie des Balacruf, à Asgard. Enfin je crois.

-…D'accord. De toute façon, on sera très vite fixés. Dès cet après-midi, il faudrait qu'on travaille sur… »

Le sang de Yuan ne fit qu'un tour. Il pilla net et saisit brusquement le bras du rouquin, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Une grimace de douleur déforma les traits du jeune garçon, mais le demi-Elfe n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je vais dissiper les malentendus, d'accord ? "On", c'est personne, ça n'existe pas. Et c'est surtout pas toi et moi, compris ? Ensuite, de nous deux, c'est moi qui décide, pas toi. Et enfin, débrouille-toi pour te faire entrer dans le crâne qu'il est hors de question que je fasse le moindre petit bout de travail pour cet enfoiré de prof. C'est clair ?

-Mais… L'exposé…

-C'est clair ? ! ? »

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, Yuan n'en aurait pas été étonné. Face à lui, Kratos baissa la tête. Il ne répondit rien et dégagea son bras, puis resta quelques secondes immobile avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Le métis aux cheveux bleus regarda sa frêle silhouette rapetisser peu à peu, ne sachant pas comment prendre sa réaction. Il espérait que le message était bien passé, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier. Sauf de parler encore à l'étranger, mais une fois par semaine était largement suffisante. L'adolescent se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Un sentiment contradictoire, à la fois doux et amer, l'envahissait de nouveau. Un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres. Au fond, il n'était peut-être pas aussi cynique qu'il voulait bien s'en persuader… Mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Car lorsque les soldats attaquaient, au front, ils ne se lançaient pas à l'assaut sans un tank pour les protéger, n'est-ce pas ? De même, Yuan avait besoin d'une armure d'acier pour protéger son cœur, quand il évoluait dans le monde fermé des Humains.

Le jeune Sylvaranti ne rentra pas chez lui, cet après-midi-là. Il passa son après-midi à traînasser dans les ruelles tordues du village. Au cours de ses pérégrinations, il croisa Karen, l'imbécile de service, qui se tenait devant la porte de sa maison et sautait d'un pied sur l'autre en agitant les bras. Par respect pour les bêtises souvent amusantes de son camarade, Yuan allait faire comme s'il sautait comme ça parce qu'il avait froid. Le soir, le demi-Elfe rentra chez lui. En se couchant, il se demanda vaguement quand est-ce qu'il devait passer, déjà, mais cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Il allait recevoir une mauvaise note, comme toujours. Mais bon. Il avait l'habitude.

Son samedi et son dimanche, le métis aux longs cheveux turquoise les passa à cuisiner pour nourrir la délégation de soldats qui logeait dans l'auberge de son père. Il entrait aussi rarement que possible dans la grande salle, car il sentait les hommes inhabituellement nerveux, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Très vite, cette histoire d'exposé lui sortit de la tête. Comme le lundi matin, Kratos n'y fit pas allusion (en réalité, le pauvre garçon faisait tout pour se fondre dans le paysage), Yuan l'oublia complètement. C'est pourquoi il fut particulièrement surpris de voir le rouquin l'attendre à la sortie de la classe, le mercredi midi suivant.

Yuan fixa un instant le drôle de garçon roux sans rien dire, attendant qu'il lui explique quelque chose. Comme il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de prendre la parole de lui-même, le demi-Elfe lui fit signe de parler.

« Excuse-moi de te demander ça, fit Kratos de son éternel ton neutre, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait… je veux dire, est-ce nous pourrions aller tous les deux chez toi ? J'ai fini l'exposé, mais il faudrait se partager les temps de parole. Décider qui dira quoi, quand… »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, figé par la surprise. Il avait… quoi ? Fini l'exposé ? Quel exposé ? Petit à petit, les évènements de la semaine précédente lui revinrent en mémoire, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Kratos avait fait tout le travail tout seul ? Sérieusement ? Mais c'était bien, ça !

« Hum… Excuse-moi, euh… Comment tu t'appelles, en fait ? Ka-Fai, c'est ton nom, mais ton prénom, c'est… ?

-Yuan. Répondit ce dernier sans réfléchir.

-D'accord. Hum… Tu veux bien…

-Suis-moi. »

Sans laisser au rouquin le temps de lui répondre, Yuan démarra au quart de tour. Au bout de quelques pas toutefois, il s'aperçut que le rouquin ne le suivait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Sentant une irritation certaine monter en lui, le sang-mêlé se retourna pour voir Kratos, à une demi-douzaine de pas derrière lui, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore là-bas ? S'écria le Sylvaranti. J'ai pas de temps à perdre, figure-toi !

-Tu m'avais dit de marcher à dix pas derrière toi alors j'att… »

D'un geste agacé, Yuan lui fit comprendre que cette règle n'avait pas lieu d'être appliquée ce jour-là. Le Tesseha'llan le rejoignit en courant et ils prirent tous deux la direction de l'auberge. Comme elle était déserte, comme bien souvent pendant la journée, le demi-Elfe fit signe à son compagnon de s'asseoir à une des tables de la grande salle. Il disparut dans la cuisine et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé dans chaque main. En s'approchant de l'autre garçon, Yuan se rendit compte qu'il avait sortit ses affaires de cours et qu'il les étalait consciencieusement sur sa table. Le métis s'installa à côté de son binôme et lui fourra sa tasse dans les mains.

« Thé au tilleul. Si t'aimes pas c'est pareil. Alors ?

-Voilà. Il y a six pages recto, dont une pour l'introduction et la conclusion. J'ai fait un plan en trois parties, étant donné que les évènements s'étalent sur trois jours et que chacun correspond à un état précis de la révolution. Ah oui, c'était bien la révolution dont tu avais parlé. Je pensais qu'on… euh, non… que nous pourrions nous partager le temps de parole comme ça : un de nous deux qui s'occupe de l'introduction, de la seconde partie et de la conclusion et l'autre qui fait la première et la troisième partie. Comme ça, c'est à peu près équilibré… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Yuan répondit vaguement quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à "comme tu voudras" si seulement il n'avait pas oublié d'articuler. A moitié hypnotisé par les feuilles que le rouquin avait étalées sur la table, il en saisit une et parcourut du regard l'écriture fine et penchée de son camarade. Puis il en attrapa une seconde, puis la troisième, et finalement lut tout le travail du Tesseha'llan. Ceci fait, il se redressa et se tourna vers le rouquin, son expression devant donner l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir une enclume sur la tête. Kratos, qui sirotait son thé en silence, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai écris des bêtises ?

-Attends, tu… tu as fait tout ça tout seul ?

-…Oui. Ça ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas bien ?

-Mais c'est génial ! S'écria Yuan, soudain très enthousiaste. Même Jun n'aurait pas fait mieux !

-Ah… Tu… tu crois ?

-Je m'occupe des deux parties, j'aime pas parler en… »

Yuan ne termina pas sa phrase. Face à lui, Kratos esquissait un sourire timide, tremblant comme le vent froid de l'hiver dans les branches dénudées des arbres de Nieji.

OoOoO

« …Et c'est pourquoi l'on peut dire que la période des Trois Glorieuses a été une période décisive dans le déroulement de la guerre à Sylvarant, ainsi que dans l'organisation monarchique du royaume à laquelle elle a apporté de nombreuses modifications, notamment dans le domaine de la législation. Des questions ? »

La voix de Kratos s'éteignit. Son regard ambré fit le tour des élèves présents dans la salle, interrogateur. Les plus jeunes se désintéressaient totalement de son exposé, comme il fallait s'y attendre, mais Yuan était surpris de constater que tous ceux de leur âge ou assimilé prenaient des notes ou écoutaient attentivement. Cela signifiait donc que leur travail (c'était surtout celui du rouquin, en fait) n'était pas plus mauvais que ça. Plutôt satisfait, il allait rejoindre sa place lorsque Jun, à l'avant-dernier rang, leva la main.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il est advenu du duc de Termein après qu'il ait été chassé d'Asgard par la révolution. Est-ce qu'il a été banni par les Balacruf ? »

Yuan jeta un coup d'œil sur ses notes et se sentit pâlir. Il n'y avait rien dedans qui concernait l'ancien souverain de Sylvarant ! Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient s'en sortir ? …Cet imbécile de Jun n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire que de poser des questions idiotes ?

« …Alors, non. Fit tout à coup la voix de Kratos, faisant sursauter son camarade. En fait, il s'est exilé de lui-même. Il a quitté Sylvarant et s'est réfugié dans la province indépendante de Thoda où il est mort en… 2845, je crois… Ses terres ont été déclarées possession d'Etat et toutes les richesses qu'il n'a pas pu emporter ont été placées à la banque nationale. Voilà… »

Jun le remercia d'un geste de la main et piqua du nez en direction de son pupitre, sa plume avançant rapidement sur une feuille de son cahier. Yuan fixait le Tesseha'llan avec ahurissement. Mais… il n'y avait absolument rien dans leur exposé écrit qui faisait référence à la fin du duc de Termein ! Et pourtant, Kratos avait répondu comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait tout de même pas improvisé une réponse, si ? Le demi-Elfe rejoignit sa place d'un pas mécanique, suivit de son compagnon aux cheveux roux. Une fois assis, Kratos se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua à voix basse de façon à n'être entendu que de lui :

« J'avais fait pas mal de recherches annexes au cas où on poserait ce genre de questions. Je me suis déjà fait avoir comme ça à Tesseha'lla alors maintenant, je me méfie. »

Yuan hocha la tête et offrit toute son attention au maître qui venait de reprendre sa place habituelle devant le tableau. Il se tourna vers les deux garçons avec un sourire mauvais.

« Alors… Le plan et la problématique sont corrects, le sujet est bien compris et exposé clairement, la conclusion répond à l'introduction et vous avez même fait une ouverture sur les changements en matière de législation. C'est très bien. Cependant, je me vois contraint, étant donné votre statut à tous les deux, de ne pas pouvoir vous mettre une note au-dessus de 4/20. »

Gros silence dans la salle. Yuan sentit une rage indomptable commencer à grogner dans ses entrailles. Il resta totalement transformé en statue pendant une seconde, puis il explosa.

« Non mais ça va bien ? ! ? C'est quoi votre problème ? ! ?

-Ka-Fai ! Assied-toi et tais-toi !

-Non, je ne me tairais pas ! Rugit Yuan, furieux. J'en ai marre de me taire ! L'autre greluche de Jessye qui n'a même pas été fichue capable de trouver une problématique correcte vous lui mettez 15, et Kratos qui a fait un travail génial, vous lui fichez 4 ? Nan mais 'faut arrêter de déconner, là !

-KA-FAI ! ! ! Les demi-Elfes dans ton genre n'ont pas voix au chapitre !

-Et les vieux schnocks dans le vôtre ne devraient pas entrer dans l'éducation nationale ! »

Le silence retomba en même temps que toutes les mâchoires des gens présents. Seul le professeur gardait la sienne fermement serrée, donnant l'impression qu'il voulait se mordre les dents (exercice difficile s'il en est). La voix fluette de Karen s'éleva alors, remarquablement peu assurée.

« Euh… D'un certain point de vue, il n'a pas tout à fait tort… Non ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Lentement, ses petits yeux mauvais lançant des éclairs dignes du temple de Volt, le vieil instituteur tendit un doigt tremblant de colère en direction de la porte.

« Dehors. Tous. »

Naturellement, personne ne se le fit redire deux fois.

Durant tout le chemin de retour jusqu'à l'auberge, Yuan fulmina en sourdine.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de l'injustice, là ? Maugréait-il à l'adresse de Kratos qui marchait à côté de lui. D'accord, moi, c'est normal que j'aie une sale note. J'ai rien fichu et de toute façon, j'ai l'habitude. Mais toi ! T'as vu tout le temps que t'as passé à bosser sur ce foutu machin ? Surtout qu'il était génial, ton truc. La preuve ultime : même moi j'y ai compris quelque chose. C'est injuste, je te dis. De la méchanceté gratuite, pure et simple. Tu méritais mille fois mieux ! »

Arrivé devant chez lui, Yuan stoppa ses pas et son débit de parole. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose. En fait, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, il n'avait pas cessé de parler à Kratos. _Parler_ à _Kratos_. Il. Avait. Parlé. A. Kratos. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Brusquement, le jeune garçon se tourna vers le rouquin pour bien lui rappeler que, malgré l'épisode peu plaisant de l'exposé, ils n'étaient toujours pas amis lorsqu'il se figea. Kratos, le regard un peu de biais, souriait de nouveau. Yuan resta interloqué. Il venait de se prendre sans doute la plus mauvaise note de toute sa scolarité et _il souriait_ ? Décidément, il devait avoir un problème quelque part, celui-là.

« Merci… » Murmura le rouquin.

Yuan haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus stupéfait.

« De quoi ?

-D'avoir pris ma défense. »

Kratos releva la tête et plongea son étonnant regard incarnat dans celui, océan, du demi-Elfe. Le métis se sentit soudainement totalement désarmé, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir face au comportement étrange de ce garçon venu d'ailleurs.

« …De rien… »

Le Tesseha'llan s'inclina un peu devant lui et tourna les talons. Yuan le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce gars-là était vraiment bizarre. Etait-ce parce qu'il venait de Tesseha'lla ou est-ce qu'il était un cas à part, là-bas aussi ? La question méritait d'être posée. Le jeune Sylvaranti décida de le lui demander dès le lendemain matin.

Mais le lendemain, Kratos n'était pas assis à sa place au fond de la classe.

OoOoOoOoO

Tadam ! Chapitre 3, terminé ! Wouah, qu'est-ce que je poste vite, en ce moment ! Je suis en forme dites donc !

Yuan : Malheureusement…

Nat : Bah ? T'es encore là, toi ?

Yuan : La faute à qui, d'après toi ?

Nat : Ah… Oui, c'est vrai…

Breeeef ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! On se retrouve au prochain, d'ici peu de temps je pense ! A la prochaine ! Au revoir ! Hasta la vista ! See you ! Tchao ! Sayonara !

_En arrière plan, vous voyez l'auteur en train d'agiter les bras comme une idiote._

Kratos : Oui, elle est en forme… -.-'

Yuan : Hélas… -.-"

^.^'


	5. Le nouveau ne va pas bien

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer…

Disclaimer : Tales of et tout ce qui en vient ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas…

Spoiler : Affirmatif, comme toujours.

Warning : Yaoi, scènes déprimantes et pas forcément géniales esthétiquement parlant à venir. …Plus ça va et moins je cause en début de chapitre, j'ai l'impression… (Yuan : Le problème, c'est que tu te rattrape en fin de chapitre… Nat : Mais… Retourne dans ton histoire, toi !)

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Le nouveau ne va pas bien**

OoOoOoOoO

Le plus naturellement possible, Yuan alla s'asseoir à sa place. Il espérait secrètement que le rouquin était simplement en retard, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne risquait pas de voir sa petite bouille d'étranger de toute la journée. Et effectivement, la matinée passa sans que Kratos ne pointât le bout de son nez. Après l'école, le demi-Elfe de Nieji rentra chez lui en maugréant. Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de parler un peu avec son voisin histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité, il fallait justement que le voisin en question décide de ne pas venir en cours ! Franchement, il avait mal choisi son jour, celui-là. En arrivant à l'auberge, Yuan se mit à l'ouvrage tout en continuant à pester silencieusement contre le Tesseha'llan. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut terminé de nettoyer toutes les tables de la salle principale du rez-de-chaussée qu'il prit soudain conscience de quelque chose. S'il avait été un tant soit peu logique, il aurait deviné dès la veille que Kratos ne viendrait pas en cours. Eh oui. Il _aurait dû_ prévoir cette absence. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que, il en était sûr à présent, _Kratos avait de nouveau craqué_.

Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner, en fait. D'une certaine manière, Yuan pouvait même se considérer comme responsable de l'absence du rouquin. En effet : pendant deux semaines, il avait tout fait pour affaiblir le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il l'avait repoussé dans ses retranchements, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Et la veille, le maître avait frappé le coup de trop. Devant les autres, Kratos avait fait comme si cela n'avait eu aucune importance. Mais une fois seul… Il avait laissé tomber le masque. Il avait craqué. Pour de bon. Yuan en était sûr. Et quelque part… maintenant que le mal était fait, cela le dérangeait d'en avoir été l'investigateur. Mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer ni en quoi, ni pourquoi.

Les deux jours de pause des écoliers ne passèrent ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Lorsque revint le lundi, Yuan s'attendait à retrouver son voisin à sa place habituelle, au dernier rang non loin de la fenêtre. Mais non. La chaise du rouquin était toujours aussi vide que le vendredi précédant. Et Yuan commença à se poser des questions. De sérieuses questions. Etait-il possible que Kratos n'en puisse plus de l'école au point de ne plus jamais y revenir ? Avait-il l'intention de rester cloîtré chez lui pendant des semaines entières ? Et surtout… Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Le lendemain matin, ayant une fois de plus constaté l'absence en cours du Tesseha'llan, le demi-Elfe put rajouter une question de plus à celles qui le taraudaient déjà : est-ce qu'il allait bien, au moins ? Peut-être avait-il un problème quelconque qui l'empêchait de venir à l'école. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'aide… Non, Yuan ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il l'avait déjà dit : Yuan ne s'inquiétait jamais pour les Humains. Il se posait des questions, voilà tout.

Le mercredi, quand il entra dans la salle de classe et qu'il vit que Kratos n'était toujours pas revenu, le métis choisit d'aller chercher lui-même les réponses à ces fichues questions qui ne le lâchaient pas. Ainsi, il aurait enfin l'esprit tranquille. Aussitôt sa décision prise, le jeune Sylvaranti se rendit compte d'un problème majeur qu'il avait quelque peu négligé. Vouloir aller voir Kratos, c'était bien gentil mais… Il habitait où, celui-là, exactement ? Force était de constater que le demi-Elfe n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

Tandis que le vieux professeur (qui n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'on puisse le qualifier de "vieux schnock") abreuvait ses élèves de déclinaisons et conjugaisons au plus-que-parfait-antérieur-du-subjonctif-ou-quelque-chose-du-même-ordre, Yuan se torturait les méninges pour essayer de deviner où pouvait bien vivre son voisin de table récemment disparu de la circulation. Déjà, il pouvait supprimer de la liste des habitations possibles l'auberge de son père, les maisons de ses chers camarades de classe, celles du maître et des commerçants du village… En fait, il pouvait directement supprimer le village tout entier. Personne à Nieji ne serait assez fou pour accepter d'abriter un Tesseha'llan sous son toit. Surtout s'il est roux. Mais alors… Où diable Kratos pouvait-il bien se cacher ? Il n'habitait pas dans la forêt, tout de même ! …Quoique. Après tout, il y avait bien des maisons dans la forêt…

Brusquement, Yuan se souvint de l'étrange scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques mois auparavant. Oui, celle qu'il avait prise pour un rêve. L'arrivée du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, et tout… Soudain, le demi-Elfe fit claquer ses doigts. L'impression dérangeante d'avoir déjà vu Kratos quelque part, le jour de son arrivée en classe… Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait eu. D'une part, parce que Kratos ressemblait étrangement au jeune homme qui lui avait parlé le soir où il avait dormi dehors. Et d'autre part parce qu'effectivement, _il l'avait_ _déjà vu_.

OoOoO

Yuan remontait en courant la rue principale du village, ses longs cheveux bleus qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile d'attacher voletant derrière lui. Sa sacoche lui battait les jambes à chaque pas, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour la déposer à l'auberge et ne ralentit même pas sa course en passant devant quelques soldats qui lui lancèrent des remarques douteuses. Arrivé au niveau de la mairie, le métis bifurqua à droite dans une ruelle qui se perdait entre les premiers arbres de la forêt de Nieji. Bientôt, la petite rue ne fut plus qu'un mince chemin de terre se perdant dans l'épaisseur des bois. Tout en courant, le Sylvaranti maudissait sa lenteur d'esprit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? Kratos ne pouvait pas être ailleurs que là-bas ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? …Peut-être une résurgence de son côté Humain…

Bientôt, l'espace entre les arbres laissa voir une maison de bois entourée d'une clôture et d'un petit jardin. Iéna Tanor, l'ancienne maison de l'Elfe Elëe et de sa famille. Yuan sauta prestement au-dessus de la barrière et traversa le jardin en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il se jeta sur la porte et tambourina des deux mains contre l'épais bois qui la constituait.

« Kratos ! Ouvre-moi ! Hurla-t-il. Je sais que tu es là ! C'est moi, Yuan ! Ouvre ! »

L'adolescent se tut, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir une éventuelle réponse. Mais seul le silence de la forêt l'environnait.

« Evidemment. Murmura-t-il, les dents serrées. S'il a décidé de se cacher, il ne risque pas de m'ouvrir, ce cornichon ! »

Furieux, Yuan donna un coup de poing rageur contre la poignée de la porte. Il s'aperçut alors que celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé, puisqu'elle s'entrouvrit.

« Que… ? »

Surpris, le jeune garçon hésita sur la conduite à suivre. Devait-il s'en aller comme il était venu et sans obtenir de nouvelles du rouquin ou prendre le risque de violer sa vie privée et être enfin fixé sur son état ? Finalement, le sang-mêlé décida d'entrer. De toute façon, au point où il en était…

Yuan poussa résolument la porte et entra dans la maison silencieuse. Il se trouva dans une espèce de corridor, au bout duquel il distingua un escalier devant mener à l'étage supérieur. Sur les murs de gauche et de droite, quatre portes devaient s'ouvrir sur quatre pièces différentes –du moins le supposait-il. L'adolescent aux cheveux turquoise referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et appela :

« Kratos ? Tu es là ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Un peu mal à l'aise à cause de l'ambiance figée du lieu, le demi-Elfe s'avança vers la première porte sur sa droite. Il l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillure.

« Kratos ? »

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce qui s'avéra être un salon. Une cheminée trônait contre le mur opposé à la porte, encadrée de deux larges fenêtres. Un canapé et quatre fauteuils, au centre de la salle, faisaient cercle autour d'une table basse en noyer. De nombreux tapis recouvraient entièrement le sol et des tapisseries brodées étaient accrochées aux murs. Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre petit bout de rouquin dans ce salon. Yuan referma la porte et s'approcha de la seconde. Celle-ci donnait sur un cabinet agrémenté de bibliothèques chargées d'ouvrages de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Le jeune métis remarqua, posé sur le siège de bureau devant un secrétaire, la sacoche de Kratos. En s'approchant, il vit que de nombreuses feuilles étaient étalées sur la surface plane de l'écritoire. Celles-ci étaient couvertes de l'écriture penchée du Tesseha'llan. En lisant les premières lignes d'une des feuilles, le demi-sang comprit qu'il s'agissait des devoirs qu'ils avaient eu à faire pour le vendredi précédent. Le jeune Sylvaranti fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, Kratos avait eu l'intention de venir en cours ? Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là ?

Un vague sentiment d'inquiétude étreignit le demi-Elfe. Où était Kratos ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? De plus en plus nerveux, il quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers la première des portes du mur de gauche. En l'ouvrant, il pénétra dans une salle à manger contenant plusieurs buffets, une longue table de monastère avec ses bancs et une plante verte d'intérieur. La salle à manger était séparée de la cuisine par un alignement de plans de travail. Sur le mur de la cuisine, on devinait l'emplacement d'une porte. Bon. Il n'y avait toujours pas de Kratos dans cette pièce, mais au moins maintenant Yuan savait-il qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la quatrième porte. Il quitta donc la salle à manger et grimpa à l'étage. Arrivé sur le pallier, il fit un bref état des lieux. Quatre portes à nouveau, des tableaux représentant des paysages forestiers accrochés aux murs, un sol de parquet. Le jeune garçon se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte la plus proche et l'ouvrit. Il se trouva face à une salle de bain aussi propre que déserte, donc par conséquent inintéressante. La porte d'à-côté donnait sur une chambre elle aussi vide de toute présence. Yuan la quitta rapidement et passa dans la chambre suivante.

Il entra dans une pièce plutôt obscure, les volets étant fermés. Grâce à ses yeux d'Elfe, le jeune métis put distinguer la forme imposante d'une armoire à glace dans l'angle gauche de la chambre. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il aperçut un lit placé contre le mur et une table de nuit. Une forme était allongée dans ce lit. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il avait reconnu, malgré, l'obscurité ambiante, les mèches rousses et rebelles du Tesseha'llan étalées sur l'oreiller. Mais la seconde d'après, son sourire disparaissait. Pourquoi Kratos ne répondait-il pas ? S'il dormait, ses cris avaient dû le réveiller, non ? Inquiet, le demi-Elfe s'avança jusqu'au lit et en écarta un peu les couvertures pour voir le visage de l'autre garçon. Ce faisant, il remarqua que ce dernier respirait anormalement vite, un peu comme le font les gens souffrant d'excès de fièvre. Un pli soucieux barra le front du Sylvaranti aux yeux couleur de mer. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Yuan posa doucement sa main contre la joue du garçon aux cheveux de feu. Il la trouva anormalement chaude. Bien trop chaude. Kratos était malade et avait beaucoup de fièvre. Et ce depuis probablement vendredi.

« Et mince… »

Le demi-Elfe retira sa main et se mordit les lèvres, embêté. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, à présent ? La logique (_sa_ logique) voulait qu'il reparte en laissant l'Humain dans ses ennuis mais… Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Sa conscience ne le laisserait jamais en paix après un coup pareil. Tandis que Yuan se débattait contre lui-même pour se définir une ligne de conduite, Kratos frissonna violemment et gémit quelques mots indistincts dans une langue que l'habitant de Nieji ne comprenait pas. Aussitôt, sa décision fut prise. Humain ou pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser un gamin malade tout seul. Et tant pis si son petit orgueil devait en souffrir.

Yuan remonta la couverture du garçon malade jusqu'au niveau de son cou et se recula, indécis. C'était bien sympa de vouloir rester, mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'attendre gentiment que la maladie du rouquin veuille bien aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire baisser sa température au plus vite. Mais comment ? Il n'était pas médecin, à ce qu'il savait… Soudain, le demi-Elfe Sylvaranti se souvint qu'Ellen, lorsqu'il était malade, lui faisait boire des décoctions pour le guérir. Oui, mais des décoctions de quoi, déjà ? Tout en réfléchissant, le jeune garçon redescendit l'escalier et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon. Son regard tomba sur l'orée de la forêt qui entourait Iéna Tanor. Yuan sourit. Du bouleau. C'était du bouleau que sa mère utilisait pour faire tomber sa fièvre. Des écorces de bouleau qu'elle laissait tremper plusieurs jours dans de l'eau chaude.

Oui mais non. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plusieurs jours. Dans l'état où était Kratos, il fallait agir maintenant. Mais au fait ! Peut-être que sa mère avait déjà préparé ses tisanes pour l'hiver ! Sans attendre, le métis aux cheveux bleutés bondit sur ses pieds. Il quitta la maison forestière et courut comme un dératé jusqu'à l'auberge de ses parents. Là, il se précipita dans la cuisine où il était certain de trouver la femme Elfe. Effectivement, celle-ci était en train de nettoyer l'espèce de chaudron qu'elle utilisait pour cuire les grandes doses de viandes bouillies.

« Tu as des décoctions de bouleau ? » Questionna Yuan en bondissant près d'elle.

Ellen sursauta et regarda son fils avec incompréhension.

« Qu… quoi ?

-C'est bien du bouleau qu'il faut, pour faire baisser la fièvre ?

-Oui…

-Bon. Est-ce que tu as des décoctions de bouleau ?

-Je… Dans le placard, la soupière bleue. Mais… pourquoi ?

-Plus tard ! » Répondit Yuan en ouvrant précipitamment le placard de la cuisine.

Il sortit la soupière dans laquelle Ellen conservait sa préparation thérapeutique et la posa sur la table. Maintenant, il lui fallait quelque chose pour emporter le précieux liquide jusqu'à Iéna Tanor… Son regard azuré tomba sur une gourde accrochée au mur et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Oui, c'était parfait. Sans perdre de temps, le jeune garçon remplit la gourde de tisane et reprit le chemin de la villa forestière. Arrivé là-bas, il entra dans la cuisine et farfouilla dans les buffets à la recherche d'une tasse. En ayant trouvé une, il y versa une partie du contenu de sa gourde et alluma un feu dans le fourneau pour la mettre à chauffer. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent grimpait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage. Il entra sans hésiter dans la chambre qu'occupait Kratos et posa la tasse sur la table de nuit. Aussitôt, il sentit sur lui le poids d'un regard carmin embué de fièvre. Le Tesseha'llan s'était réveillé. Sans un mot, Yuan ouvrit les volets qui maintenaient la pièce dans l'ombre, puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit du rouquin.

« Yuan… » Murmura Kratos d'une voix faible, reconnaissant le demi-Elfe.

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de passer sa main sous la nuque du garçon malade pour lui surélever la tête et attrapa la tasse qu'il porta à ses lèvres tremblantes. Kratos commença par essayer de tourner la tête, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Bois. Ça te fera du bien. »

Comme le rouquin n'avait pas l'air convaincu, Yuan jugea utile de préciser :

« C'est pour faire baisser ta fièvre. »

Cette fois-ci, Kratos choisit de lui faire confiance. Il but quelques gorgées du liquide chaud et bienfaisant avant de repousser doucement la main du métis Sylvaranti. Celui-ci n'insista pas et reposa la tasse sur la table de nuit. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles et silencieux avant que le Tesseha'llan ne demande à voix basse :

« Comment as-tu su que je vis ici ?

-Je t'avais déjà vu une fois, le lendemain de ton arrivée. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Expliqua Yuan. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était juste mon imagination.

-Ah… C'était toi…

-Oui. Et c'est aussi moi qui ai renseigné tes compagnons, la première nuit. »

Le silence retomba sur les deux garçons. Intérieurement, Yuan se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore là. Il s'était assuré de l'état de santé (assez peu glorieux, disons-le) de Kratos, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il aille mieux… Alors pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici ! A moins que… Le demi-Elfe coula un regard discret vers l'Humain qui fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Ses joues paraissaient plus creuses qu'avant. Il avait maigri. Sans doute n'avait-il pas beaucoup mangé depuis quelques jours. Quand on est malade, on n'a pas toujours la volonté ou la force de se lever pour se préparer un repas…Yuan sentit quelque chose le chatouiller quelque part du côté de sa conscience. Un soupir ennuyé lui échappa. C'était bon. Il avait compris. Il sacrifierait son orgueil et ses principes une seconde fois, mais c'était bien la dernière.

Toujours sans prononcer une parole, le demi-Elfe se leva. Mais devant le regard étonné de Kratos qui fit un effort pour se redresser, il annonça :

« Je vais te préparer du potage. Dans ton état, je crois que c'est la seule nourriture que tu vas pouvoir avaler.

-Il y a des légumes dans le garde-manger. L'informa le rouquin.

-Hn. Je te laisse la tisane. Reprends-en de temps à autres. »

Kratos hocha la tête et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Yuan redescendit à la cuisine. Il ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher quelques pommes de terre, deux carottes, un poireau et un navet. De quoi faire une bonne soupe pour requinquer le Tesseha'llan. En farfouillant un peu dans les buffets, il découvrit également un couteau au manche de bois et une marmite idéale pour faire cuire son mélange. L'habitude aidant, l'adolescent aux oreilles d'Elfe éplucha rapidement les légumes et les coupa en dés de la plus petite taille possible. Il se doutait bien que Kratos n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir les mâcher, mais bon. Il avait besoin de vitamines et, de toute façon, il ne perdait rien à essayer de les lui faire manger.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il avait fini de faire cuire sa préparation. Ayant trouvé un bol d'assez grande dimension, le jeune garçon y versa son potage. Armé d'une grande cuillère, il remonta dans la chambre de Kratos… pour s'apercevoir que le rouquin était de nouveau reparti entre les bras de Morphée. Comme il avait l'air fatigué, le métis aux oreilles pointues jugea préférable de ne pas le réveiller. Il déposa le bol sur la table de nuit, à côté de la tasse de tisane. Un regard vers la fenêtre lui permit de se rendre compte que le soir commençait à tomber. Il faudrait qu'il rentre chez lui maintenant. Yuan n'était particulièrement peureux, mais il devait bien avouer que la perspective de traverser seul la forêt dans la nuit ne l'enchantait guère. Avant de partir toutefois, il posa sa main sur le front du Tesseha'llan. Il lui sembla que sa température avait déjà commencé à baisser. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le Tesseha'llan malade, Yuan ferma les volets en chicane et quitta Iéna Tanor. Il reprit d'un bon pas le chemin du village, et il en atteignit les premières maisons alors que les derniers rayons du soleil d'hiver disparaissaient derrière la barrière des monts d'Hima. Le jeune métis ne s'attarda pas dans le hameau et rentra directement à l'auberge de son père. En le voyant, l'Humain lui désigna sans un mot la porte de la cuisine. Les soldats allaient bientôt venir prendre leur repas, il fallait donc qu'il aille aider à sa préparation. Dans la cuisine, Yuan retrouva sa mère qui ne perdit pas un instant pour l'interroger.

« Yuan ? Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de ma décoction d'écorce de bouleau, ce midi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

Yuan hésita. Devait-il répondre ? S'il voulait sauvegarder sa fierté, il valait mieux que personne ne soit au courant de son attitude de l'après-midi face au rouquin de Tesseha'lla. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de répondre aux questions de sa mère.

« C'est mon problème. Fit-il simplement. J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée ? »

Ellen soupira et se détourna. Agacé par son attitude résignée, Yuan crispa ses poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la peau de ses paumes. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne réagissait vraiment à rien, celle-là ? ! ? D'un geste rageur, l'adolescent attrapa un couteau à longue lame dentée. Il allait couper en tranche un pain de dix livres, tiens. Ça allait lui occuper les mains tout en lui permettant de passer sa rage sur quelque chose. Non mais.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant à l'école, le demi-Elfe ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir Kratos à la place qui était devenue la sienne. Après les cours, il prit sans réfléchir le chemin de Iéna Tanor. Arrivé devant la porte de chêne de la maison forestière, il entra sans frapper et monta directement à l'étage. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre du jeune étranger, il se rendit compte que ce denier était réveillé. En le voyant, le rouquin eut une expression étrange. Une seconde, Yuan eut l'impression qu'il était comme soulagé de le voir… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas très rassuré, tout seul dans cette maison perdue au fond des bois… Et dans un sens, il le comprenait. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Quelque chose dans le regard rubis du garçon aux cheveux roux… On aurait dit qu'une peur le hantait, une peur diffuse, impossible à cerner, qui le paralyserait de l'intérieur… Très vite, le regard de Kratos changea et Yuan se demanda s'il avait bien vu. Après tout, peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées… Il avait tendance à laisser courir son imagination aussi vite que sa curiosité ou son mauvais caractère, parfois.

« Tu as une sale tête. Commenta-t-il en guise de bonjour. Tu as mangé la soupe ?

-Ce matin. Répondit Kratos d'une voix déjà plus assurée que la veille.

-Tu as pris ta tisane ?

-Oui. Mais la tasse est vide. »

Le demi-Elfe rejoignit le lit du garçon et posa sa main sur son front, vérifiant sa température. Il avait déjà beaucoup moins de fièvre, la chaleur de sa peau n'ayant plus rien à voir avec celle du jour précédant. Mais il restait encore un peu trop chaud pour qu'on puisse dire qu'il était guéri. Sans un mot, Yuan ouvrit les volets, puis il attrapa le bol et la tasse effectivement vidés.

« Je vais t'en chercher d'autre. Annonça-t-il. …Ne quitte pas ton lit. Ajouta-t-il envoyant que le rouquin commençait à repousser ses couvertures.

-Mais je vais mieux et il y a la vaisselle à…

-J'ai dit : ne quitte pas ton lit. » Répéta lentement Yuan, son regard se faisant menaçant.

Kratos se rallongea docilement et tira sa couette jusqu'à son nez. Satisfait, le sang-mêlé quitta la chambre et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Il retrouva sa gourde là où il l'avait posée la veille. Le Sylvaranti versa le restant de liquide dans la tasse qu'il remit à cuir. Pendant que la boisson médicinale se réchauffait lentement, il nettoya les instruments de cuisine qu'il avait utilisés pour préparer la soupe. Comme il n'en restait pas une goutte, il se demanda un instant s'il devait en refaire. Mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur suffisamment travailleuse. S'il pouvait trouver une salade quelque part et la préparer, ce devrait être suffisant. Tout en cherchant, le demi-Elfe tomba soudain en arrêt devant un meuble pour le moins étrange. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de grande boîte blanche, très haute, avec une poignée sur le devant. La nature curieuse du jeune garçon refit surface et il décida d'ouvrir ce qui semblait être une porte. Mais dès qu'elle fut ouverte, un air froid lui vint au visage, le faisant frissonner. C'était quoi, ce truc ? En plus, ça faisait de la lumière…

Pas rassuré pour deux galds, Yuan pensa à refermer l'étrange bidule qu'il venait d'ouvrir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce truc, quel qu'il fut, contenait toutes sortes d'aliments… Voilà qui était intéressant. En passant en revue tout ce que contenait cette boîte aussi bizarre que pratique, le Sylvaranti découvrit une salade de riz. Cela tombait à pic ! Non seulement il allait pouvoir nourrir son malade attitré sans cuisiner, mais peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour manger aussi…

Motivé par cette idée fort réjouissante, l'adolescent dénicha dans un placard deux assiettes et deux fourchettes. Il remplit les deux assiettes de salade de riz, attrapa la tasse un peu trop chaude qu'il se coinça entre le coude et le côté et entreprit de monter l'escalier sans laisser tomber son précieux chargement. Quand il entra dans la chambre de Kratos, il remarqua que le rouquin n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Celui-ci se redressa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son bienfaiteur un peu inattendu lui tendait une assiette copieusement garnie. Les deux garçons mangèrent en silence. Une fois le repas terminé, Kratos bu quelques gorgées de tisane sous l'œil attentif du demi-Elfe. S'étant assuré que le Tesseha'llan prenait bien son traitement, Yuan décida qu'il avait perdu suffisamment de temps à s'occuper de lui. Il était grand temps qu'il reprenne son rôle de tortionnaire, avant que l'autre rouquin ne s'habitue trop à sa _gentillesse_. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre sans que Kratos ne fasse mine de le retenir. Avant de sortir, le métis aux cheveux longs se tourna vers le garçon alité et lui lança d'un ton acerbe :

« Je m'en vais. Considère que ces deux derniers jours n'ont jamais existés et que je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider à guérir. C'est un conseil que je te donne et que tu ferais mieux de suivre. »

Kratos baissa la tête, ses mèches rousses tombant en cascade devant son visage. Yuan quitta la pièce. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, la voix basse de Kratos lui parvint.

« Merci quand même. »

Ce soir-là, au moment de se glisser dans les draps froids de son lit, Yuan entendit de nouveau la voix hésitante du rouquin répéter au fond de lui :

« Merci quand même… »

OoOoO

_Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne devrais pas sentir ça. Ce qui m'entoure... Chaque objet... Je les sens. Je peux les voir en fermant les yeux. Distinguer leur forme... Percevoir la distance qui me sépare d'eux... Je ne devrais pas savoir faire ça. Je ne devrais pas pouvoir faire ça. Je suis Humain. Un Humain ne devrait pas être capable de sentir le mana émanant des choses qui l'entourent. _

_Ce n'est pas normal... Ça me fait peur._

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Quatrième chapitre de terminé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et… je suis contente ! Je crois que j'ai battu mon record de célérité, là… =D

Yuan : Oui, le record de débilité aussi… Ah non, c'est vrai, tu le détiens déjà depuis longtemps. Pardonne-moi, j'avais oublié.

Nat : Grrrmblb…

Kratos : Je proteste ! Je ne suis pas un cornichon !

Yuan : C'est vrai : c'est un imbécile.

Kratos : Que… Nat ! Dis quelque chose !

Nat : Bah… Surtout, le prends pas mal mais… (_le regard de Kratos se fait mauvais_) …pour être honnête… (_très mauvais_) …faut bien avouer que… (_plus que mauvais_) …Je plaisantais !

Bon. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là avant de trop partir en délire, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Je vous quitte donc, en espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !

=D


	6. Premiers pas

Auteur : Nat, encore et toujours fidèle au poste !

Disclaimer : Ça n'étonnera personne si je vous dis que je ne suis pas propriétaire de Tales of Symphonia, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, hormis Noïshe, Kratos et Yuan, tous les personnages de cette fic m'appartiennent alors pas touche ! è.é

Spoiler : Certainement. Voire sûrement.

Warning : Yaoi, scènes déprimantes et peut-être un peu dégueulasses à venir. Je vous re-préviendrais le moment venu !

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Premiers pas**

OoOoOoOoO

En s'éveillant le matin suivant, Yuan se surprit à se demander si Kratos allait venir en cours ou s'il était encore trop malade pour cela. Repoussant cette question dénuée d'intérêt, le jeune Sylvaranti se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il fit un rapide saut par la salle de bain afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trop une tête de zombie et que ses cheveux n'étaient pas trop ébouriffés, puis il passa la porte à double battant qui séparait la partie du couloir où logeaient les hôteliers de celle où s'alignaient les chambres des clients. L'adolescent descendit sans faire de bruit l'escalier et, renonçant à son petit déjeuner aux vues de l'heure tardive, quitta l'auberge en direction du bâtiment scolaire du village. Il y parvint dans des délais relativement corrects et alla s'installer à sa place sans un regard pour l'ensemble de la classe. La leçon commença dans un calme assez peu habituel, et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes que Yuan s'aperçut de l'absence des élèves qui avaient l'habitude de perturber le cours –dont Karen. Cette constatation amena son regard azur sur la chaise vide qui trônait à son côté. Comme il s'y attendait, le rouquin n'était pas là.

Une semaine, compta mentalement le demi-Elfe. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kratos était malade. La semaine précédente, à la même heure, il devait certainement grelotter de fièvre sous ses couvertures, à Iéna Tanor. Les sourcils turquoise du jeune garçon se froncèrent presque imperceptiblement. Vendredi dernier… Le Tesseha'llan n'était pas venu en cours à cause de sa maladie. Pourtant, le jeudi midi, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller plus mal que ça… Et s'il avait fait ses devoirs le soir même, cela signifiait qu'il se sentait suffisamment bien pour envisager d'aller en cours le jour suivant. La fièvre l'avait donc pris de façon très brutale, au cours de la nuit ou peut-être même le vendredi matin. C'était plutôt étrange, ça. Yuan avait quelques connaissances basiques en matière de médecine –sa mère était une Elfe et servait parfois d'infirmière au médecin de Nieji-, mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une infection qui se déclarerait si rapidement. Peut-être était-ce une maladie spécifique à Tesseha'lla ?

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur la maladie de Kratos, le jeune métis prit conscience d'un autre fait qui aurait dû l'étonner mais qu'il n'avait pas relevé jusqu'à présent. Kratos Aurion… avait été seul à Iéna Tanor à chaque fois que le demi-sang Sylvaranti y avait mis les pieds. De plus, il n'avait pas remarqué d'autres signes de vie que ceux laissés par le rouquin. Est-ce que cela signifiait… qu'il vivait seul là-bas ? Vraiment tout seul ? Où étaient passés ses compagnons, ceux qui étaient arrivés à Nieji le même soir que lui ? Où étaient ses parents ? …Avait-il des parents, pour commencer ? Peut-être qu'il était orphelin. Mais alors, qui étaient ces gens qui l'accompagnaient ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils amené ici, tout seul, dans un pays qui lui était totalement étranger, pour ensuite l'abandonner à son propre sort ? Comment pouvait-on laisser un gamin de quinze ans dans une telle situation ? Quel genre d'individus étaient-ils pour pouvoir faire une chose pareille ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, de toute façon ? Kratos était bizarre, il était arrivé dans des conditions bizarres, il vivait bizarrement et agissait de même. Et alors ? Ou était le problème ? Cela ne concernait en rien Yuan, il n'avait donc pas à s'en soucier. Point final. Et sur cette bonne pensée, le jeune garçon croisa les bras sur sa table et y posa sa tête, bien décidé à profiter du monologue du maître à propos d'un certain Thalès et de son théorème pour poursuivre sa nuit.

Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, la voix monotone et parfaitement assommante du vieux professeur n'envoya pas le demi-Elfe dans les bras de Morphée. Les questions qu'il s'était posées quelques minutes plus tôt n'avaient de cesse que de tourner dans sa tête, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose de nettement plus intéressant. Quand vint l'heure de la récréation, le Sylvaranti fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : sa curiosité ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu un semblant de réponse satisfaisante. Seulement, comment pouvait-il les obtenir, ces réponses ? Le meilleur moyen serait de demander directement à l'intéressé, à savoir Kratos. Mais étant donné le genre de réponse qu'avait reçu Jun le premier jour, Yuan pouvait presque parier que le rouquin ne lui dirait jamais rien. Et en cela, peut-être l'étranger n'avait-il pas tout à fait tort. On ne se confie pas comme ça au premier venu. Et comme le jeune métis n'avait pas franchement envie de suivre le garçon aux cheveux roux à la trace pendant des journées entières pour glaner le moindre petit indice le concernant, il ne lui restait qu'une seule option. Se rapprocher de lui afin qu'il accepte de lui parler de lui. Charmant programme. Comme s'il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire que de jouer à ami-ami avec un _Humain_, qui plus est _Tesseha'llan_. L'adolescent poussa un long soupir découragé. Enfin… On est curieux ou on ne l'est pas, hein. Et en l'occurrence, Yuan l'était.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, le jeune garçon fit preuve d'une ardeur au travail peu commune, plus volontaire et efficace qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pas une seule fois il ne rechigna à exécuter une corvée imposée par son père. Et pendant que ses mains et ses bras travaillaient au bon fonctionnement de l'auberge, son esprit mettait en place toute une stratégie pour faire croire à ce fichu rouquin qu'il avait envie de devenir son ami. Le dimanche soir, le sang-mêlé aux cheveux bleutés se coucha avec le sourire. Son plan était en place. Il avait tout prévu. Tout.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, l'impatience tira Yuan du lit avant même que le coq du village n'eut chanté. Etant le premier à être réveillé dans le petit hôtel, il en profita pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner qui lui servirait également de repas de midi, s'il en croyait son expérience passée. Le demi-Elfe partit pour l'école bien avant son heure d'ouverture, mais cela importait peu. Il se sentait d'une humeur inhabituellement joyeuse, sans qu'il ne pût s'expliquer pourquoi. Mais ça ne devait pas être très important, n'est-ce pas ?

En arrivant dans la cour, le jeune Sylvaranti remarqua que quelques élèves y étaient déjà présents, attendant que le vieux maître arrive et leur ouvre la porte de la salle de classe. Et parmi eux, un certain garçon aux cheveux roux reconnaissables entre mille se tenait sagement assis dans l'angle des deux murets qui délimitaient le terrain de jeu des écoliers. Dans le coin de Yuan. L'adolescent plissa ses yeux océans, luttant contre l'agacement qui montait déjà en lui. Ne pas s'énerver. Surtout, ne pas s'énerver. D'une démarche normale, il se dirigea vers _son_ coin et s'assit sur le muret qui ne s'écroulait pas. Aussitôt, Kratos se releva et fit mine de s'éloigner d'un pas.

« Excuse-moi. Fit le rouquin d'une voix parfaitement indifférente, son visage absolument inexpressif. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt et je n'avais pas envie d'aller avec les autres. Je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longt…

-Tu vas mieux ? » Coupa Yuan en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir à côté de lui.

Kratos ne répondit rien. Il resta une seconde la bouche ouverte, totalement pris au dépourvu par cette phrase inattendue, semblant se demander si elle lui était bien adressée. Son regard grenat sautait de Yuan à la place qui lui avait été désignée. Le demi-Elfe s'amusa de son embarras pendant un instant, puis il réitéra son geste. Cette fois-ci, Kratos s'assit à côté de lui tout en maintenant une certaine distance de sécurité. Le demi-sang lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant.

« Alors ? Insista-t-il, rappelant à son voisin qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

-Je… Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci pour tout.

-Hn. »

Le silence tomba sur les deux garçons, semblable à la neige qui descendait du ciel. Yuan suivit des yeux la lente danse des flocons blancs dans le vent. A côté de lui, il devinait du coin de l'œil les mèches rousses de Kratos qui cascadaient devant son visage. Il avait baissé la tête. De toute évidence, il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise en présence de son camarade, bien qu'il fasse tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le montrer. Eh bien. Se rapprocher de lui ne sera peut-être pas aussi simple que l'adolescent aux longs cheveux bleus se l'était imaginé…

Lorsque l'instituteur arriva et ouvrit la classe, tous les élèves allèrent rejoindre leur place en bavardant gaiment. Seul Kratos et Yuan maintenaient un silence diplomatique. Peu avant la fin des cours toutefois, le jeune demi-Elfe délaissa la centaine de ligne qu'il s'était une fois de plus vue décernée et se tourna vers son voisin.

« Ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter le village, cet après-midi ? »

Kratos regarda de nouveau son condisciple avec à peu près autant d'intelligence dans le regard qu'un vase en porcelaine d'Asgard. Mais il se reprit très vite et répondit, évitant de croiser le regard du Sylvaranti :

« Je ne voudrais pas t'imposer…

-La question n'est pas : est-ce que ça _me_ dirait, mais est-ce que ça _te_ dirait.

-Mais je… A quoi cela me servirait-il ?

-Eh bien… »

Yuan fit semblant de réfléchir une seconde avant de reprendre.

« A savoir où se trouve l'épicerie, par exemple. Ou la boucherie. Ou la boulangerie. Ça peut toujours être utile, ce genre de trucs.

-En effet…

-Alors ? Décide-toi vite ! S'impatienta le métis.

-C'est d'accord.

-Bien. »

Sans un mot de plus, Yuan se replongea dans son écriture de lignes. Quand la classe fut finie, il entraîna le rouquin à sa suite dans le dédale des rues de Nieji. Tout d'abord, ils revinrent dans la rue principale. Kratos ne l'avait jamais descendue en entière, l'école se trouvant à peu près à la moitié de sa longueur. Le guide improvisé fit donc signe à son compagnon de le suivre et tous deux s'y engagèrent. Ils atteignirent très vite une place de taille respectable, d'où partaient trois autres grandes rues. Elle était entourée de plusieurs petits commerces, dont ceux évoqués par le demi-Elfe quelques instants auparavant. Au centre de la place siégeait une statue à l'effigie du roi de Sylvarant, un des descendants de la prestigieuse lignée des Balacruf. Comme Kratos restait en arrêt devant cette statue, ne sachant pas trop si c'était du lard ou du cochon, Yuan se décida à lui expliquer qui était ce bonhomme monté sur un cheval et pourquoi on l'avait mis là.

« C'est notre roi, fit-il en désignant le cavalier de pierre. Aliam III, de la dynastie du vent. Tu te souviens de notre exposé ? C'est un membre de la famille de Balacruf, qui est montée sur le trône d'Asgard après la révolution des Trois Glorieuses. Avant, la tradition voulait que le roi, après son sacre, passe dans toutes les villes et tous les villages afin que chacun puisse le voir. On appelait ça le Tour de Sylvarant. Aliam III n'a pas voulu le faire. Il est simplement passé dans les grandes villes, comme Palmacosta, Triet, BenhuZen… Mais il a fait faire des centaines de statues le représentant qu'il a envoyées dans tous les villages. Comme ça, chaque habitant a en permanence la possibilité de voir son souverain. Et surtout, il est sûr que tout le monde connaisse sa tête.

-Je vois… Répondit pensivement Kratos, perdu dans un abîme de réflexions.

-Vous n'avez pas ça, à Tesseha'lla ? S'enquit Yuan d'un ton curieux.

-Non. »

Comme le rouquin n'avait pas l'air disposé à lui en dire plus sur son pays d'origine, le demi-Elfe préféra passer à autre chose.

« Bref. Tu vois la boutique blanche, là-bas ? De l'autre côté de la place…

-Oui.

-C'est la boulangerie. Elle fait aussi pâtisserie, mais uniquement pendant les fêtes. Sinon, on n'aurait pas assez de blé pour faire le pain… A droite, tu as l'épicerie. Ils vendent un peu de tout, mais en quantité assez restreinte. Faut venir le matin pour avoir des trucs, quoi. Sinon… Alors, la quatrième vers la gauche, c'est la boucherie-charcuterie. Je préfère te prévenir : leur salami est infect. Mais leur pâté de campagne est délicieux, donc ça compense. A côté, c'est un bazar. Ils ont plein de trucs et de machins qui servent à rien. Ensuite… Bah, le reste… C'est pas vital alors on s'en fout. »

A ces mots, Kratos esquissa un sourire amusé qui disparut bien vite. Yuan poursuivit :

« Cette place, elle sert aussi pour tous les rassemblements annuels, comme par exemple… je sais pas moi, la fête nationale, ou la fête du printemps. Très populaire, la fête du printemps. Il y en a d'autres, mais je ne les connais pas toutes. Sinon, c'est aussi là que commence le marché. Il se rassemble toutes les semaines, généralement le mercredi matin. Une fois par an, des colporteurs de tout le continent viennent à Nieji pour vendre leur marchandise. Viens, je vais te montrer les rues du marché. »

Le demi-sang entraîna son camarade vers la première des rues qui quittaient la place. Les deux garçons la suivirent un petit moment, puis Yuan obliqua vers la droite dans une ruelle adjacente. Après quelques tours et détours, tous deux se retrouvèrent dans la seconde rue qui rejoignait la place principale du village. De retour dans celle-ci, le demi-Elfe aux cheveux turquoise désigna la troisième rue et expliqua :

« Celle-là, il ne s'y passe jamais rien d'exceptionnelle. C'est la rue qui mène aux champs qui entourent le bourg, alors elle est importante quand même. La rue principale, celle que t'emprunte tous les jours pour aller à l'école, elle débouche sur une route qui va jusqu'à Hima. C'est par là qu'arrivent tous les voyageurs.

-C'est aussi par là que je suis arrivé. Commenta Kratos.

-En effet. Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin. Nieji est le dernier village Sylvaranti avant la terre sacrée de Kharlan, à plusieurs lieues vers le sud. Il est un peu coupé du reste du monde à cause de la chaîne de montagne qu'on voit au loin. On les appelle les monts d'Hima. »

Kratos resta pensif une seconde, puis il parut sur le point de prendre la parole avant de se raviser. D'un geste, Yuan l'encouragea à parler.

« Si vous êtes si près de la frontière, vous devez avoir pas mal d'ennuis avec les Tesseha'llans, non ? Questionna le rouquin en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ce doit être une situation difficile à vivre…

-Bof. Fit Yuan en haussant les épaules. La zone de conflit majeure s'est déplacée vers l'ouest depuis une dizaine d'années. Au sud, il n'y a plus que des terres désertes. Comme les plaines gèlent très vite l'hiver, les tiens ne les trouvent peut-être pas très intéressantes.

-Peut-être…

-Mais c'est vrai qu'on a des problèmes, parfois. C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de soldats dans le village. On a aussi un poste de garde à la frontière, au cas où. Il y a quatre ans, les Tesseha'llans ont attaqué par le sud et sont presque arrivés à Nieji avant qu'on n'arrive à les arrêter. Et ma mère m'a dit un jour que peu de temps avant son mariage avec mon père, les tiens avaient réussi à envahir le village. Ils ont tué des paysans, violé des femmes, des filles… Ils sont restés plus de quatre mois. Quand l'armée est enfin arrivée pour les chasser, ils ont mis le feu aux maisons avant de partir. Tout le village a brûlé. Il a fallu tout reconstruire… »

Yuan se tut. A côté de lui, Kratos avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux roux et emmêlés masquant son visage. Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence qui les entourait, semblable à un murmure.

« Je suis désolé… »

OoOoO

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Yuan avait fait visiter Nieji à son rouquin de voisin. Une semaine durant laquelle les deux garçons n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Le matin, le demi-Elfe avait pris l'habitude de saluer le Tesseha'llan d'un signe de tête qui lui était toujours rendu. Il avait finalement accepté que Kratos passe ses récréations assis à côté de lui dans son coin, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Un jour cependant, Yuan décida qu'il avait attendu suffisamment, et qu'il était grand temps pour lui de tenter une seconde approche. Il n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif final : en apprendre plus sur son énigmatique voisin de classe. Pour cela, il allait passer à la phase deux de son plan : inviter l'étranger à manger à l'auberge. Cela avait deux avantages notoires : d'une part ce repas pourrait lui permettre de se rapprocher du Tesseha'llan, et d'autre part il allait surtout lui permettre de pouvoir manger, lui. Deux avantages non négligeables qui, aux yeux de Yuan, pouvaient bien se payer par une chute libre de sa réputation. Oui, un jour, sa curiosité finirait par le perdre. Mais bon, ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé alors autant en profiter.

Pendant que le vieux maître écrivait un truc sans doute très intéressant au tableau, le jeune Sylvaranti se pencha vers son voisin qui écrivait consciencieusement dans son cahier et lui demanda :

« Tu veux venir manger à la maison, ce midi ? Ma mère a fait de la tarte à la tomate. »

Kratos faillit lâcher son crayon en sursautant. Yuan esquissa un sourire. Surprendre le jeune Humain qui squattait à côté de lui était un jeu particulièrement amusant. L'Humain en question se tourna vers lui avec un air gêné.

« C'est gentil mais je… n'aime pas trop les tomates, en fait. Pour être honnête, je… déteste ça. »

Ah. Oups.

« Pas grave ! Elle a aussi préparé une quiche à la courgette. Courgette, oignons, lardons, œufs, lait, crème fraîche, fromage. Que des bonnes choses. Tu aimes, ça ? »

Yuan, ou l'art de retourner une situation en quelques mots. Il vit l'expression gênée du rouquin se transformer en une moue pensive.

« Je n'ai jamais goûté…

-Ce sera l'occasion de le faire. Si tu n'aimes pas, tu te rattraperas sur le dessert. »

Kratos sourit à son tour.

« C'est d'accord alors. »

Et il se replongea dans sa passionnante activité de scribouillage dans son calepin. Yuan se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire de si intéressant, mais cette question lui sortit bien vite de la tête. Il venait de trouver un moyen efficace de faire passer le temps jusqu'à la fin de la classe : faire tourner son porte-plume entre ses doigts sans l'envoyer valdinguer à deux mètres.

Une fois les cours terminés, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'auberge de Matthew Ka-Fai. A travers la fenêtre de la grande salle, Yuan s'aperçut que sa mère était seule dans la pièce. Tant mieux. A vrai dire, il avait pris la décision d'inviter Kratos un peu sur un coup de tête et n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir batailler avec son géniteur. Avec Ellen, faible comme elle l'était, cela n'allait pas être très compliqué… Le jeune métis poussa résolument la porte de l'auberge et mit le cap sur le bar, son pot de colle Tesseha'llan sur les talons. Avant que la femme Elfe ne lance son habituel « Bonjour, Yuan ! », l'adolescent déclara :

« J'ai invité Kratos à manger avec nous ce midi. »

Silence. L'expression d'Ellen donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de se prendre une enclume sur la tête.

« Tu… tu as… quoi ? » Bafouilla-t-elle, encore sous le choc d'une telle révélation.

Yuan pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner dans sa tête. Comment ? Son asocial de fils, xénophobe de première classe, avait invité un Humain, un Tesseha'llan, à manger avec lui ? Impossible ! …Ben si, la preuve.

« J'ai invité Kratos à manger avec nous ce midi. Répéta le jeune garçon.

-Ah… ah oui, d'accord. Je… La tarte est dans la cuisine.

-Il n'aime pas les tomates. On va manger la quiche.

-Comme vous voulez. Mais restez dans la cuisine, s'il-vous-plaît. Les soldats ne devraient pas tarder à venir prendre leur repas. »

Le Sylvaranti aux yeux azurs hocha la tête et entraîna son compagnon dans la pièce adjacente. Il eut la bonne surprise de constater que la quiche était encore bien chaude, ce qui le dispensait de la mettre à réchauffer. Pendant qu'il mettait rapidement le couvert, Kratos resta planté en plein milieu de la pièce, ne sachant sans doute pas quoi faire. Yuan lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table, il s'exécuta. Le demi-Elfe découpa plusieurs parts dans le plat et en posa une dans l'assiette du rouquin.

« Je t'en ai mis une petite, au cas où t'aimerais pas. Mais si tu n'en as pas assez, n'hésite pas à te resservir.

-D'accord. »

Le début du repas se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux. On n'entendait que le bruit des fourchettes et des couteaux frappant les assiettes. Kratos termina rapidement la sienne. Il hésita, puis tendit la main vers le plat resté sur la table. Voyant le regard océan du métis rivé sur lui, il retira son bras.

« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais te resservir. Soupira Yuan. Alors vas-y. »

Cette fois-ci, Kratos n'hésita pas. Yuan prit lui aussi une seconde part. Au cours du dessert, le garçon aux cheveux de feu demanda à son hôte s'il pouvait lui donner la recette de cette quiche aux courgettes.

« J'aimerais en faire goûter aux autres quand ils viendront me chercher. Expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du demi-Elfe de Nieji. Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeront. »

Yuan haussa un sourcil. Tiens donc. Ainsi, les _autres_ allaient revenir chercher Kratos. Ces autres étaient sûrement ceux qui l'accompagnaient le premier soir. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné, donc. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Et la seconde bonne nouvelle était que Kratos n'allait vraisemblablement pas rester définitivement dans le petit village Sylvaranti. Oui, si les autres venaient le _chercher_, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient l'emmener _ailleurs_. Donc, pas à Nieji. Par conséquent, le sang-mêlé ne risquait plus grand-chose à faire semblant d'être son ami, puisqu'il ne resterait pas. Cette plaisante constatation l'ayant mis d'humeur généreuse, Yuan n'hésita pas un instant à accéder à la demande du jeune étranger. Il poussa même la politesse jusqu'à le raccompagner un bout de chemin. Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, au niveau des dernières maisons de Nieji, les deux garçons se séparèrent.

« Bon, bah… Salut. A demain. Fit Yuan du ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait prendre.

-A demain. » Répondit simplement Kratos.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction des bois et Yuan fit demi-tour. Il allait rentrer à l'auberge quand le rouquin le rappela.

« Yuan ! Attends… »

Etonné, le demi-Elfe se tourna vers le Tesseha'llan. Il ne se rapprocha pas de lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir le sourire timide qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le plus âgé des deux, un peu surpris par le comportement étrange de son cadet.

-Je voulais te remercier pour… tout. La tisane, la visite du village, le repas…

-Ah. D'accord. »

A quelques mètres de lui, Kratos détourna le regard. De timide, son sourire devint gêné.

« Tu sais… Commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Au début, tu me faisais un peu peur. Mais en fait… Même si tu essaies d'avoir l'air dur, au fond, tu es quelqu'un de plutôt gentil… »

Pour le coup, Yuan en oublia presque de respirer. Lui, gentil ? Kratos le trouvait _gentil_ ? Mais… mais… mais… Il avait bu quoi, cet énergumène ? En face de lui, le rouquin lui adressa un signe d'au-revoir avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner rapidement. Lorsqu'il eut disparu entre les arbres de la forêt, Yuan se passa une main sur le visage, se sentant soudain très las.

« Et il y croit vraiment, en plus. Quel idiot… »

OoOoO

_Ce n'est pas normal. Je sens quelque chose dans ma poitrine, entre mes poumons. Ce n'est pas gros, mais c'est dur. Comme une pierre... Ça ne devrait pas être là... Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que ça grandit. Lentement. Mais ça grandit. C'est déjà plus grand qu'hier soir. Ça ne fait pas encore de bosse sous ma peau, mais je sais que c'est là. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_Ce n'est pas normal... Ça me fait peur._

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà. Vous avez donc tous compris que Yuan est une ordure machiavélique incapable d'assumer sa part d'humanité qui le pousse à ne pas laisser Kratos tout seul…

Yuan : Mais décide-toi, à la fin ! Je suis gentil ou je suis méchant ? C'est soûlant ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours si compliqué, dans cette histoire ?

Jun : Bah en même temps, c'est Natanael qui l'écrit, alors…

Nat : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Jun : J'appartiens à Tales of Kharlan, par conséquent j'ai le droit de m'incruster dans tes délires de fin de chapitre. C'est dans la _CFN_.

Nat : …La _CF_… C'est quoi, ça ?

Kratos : _CFN_. La _Chartre des Fics de Nat_.

Yuan (_feuillette l'ouvrage_) : …Article n°1 : "Tous les personnages mis en scène par Nat naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droits devant l'auteur." … Article n°5 : "Tout personnage mis en scène par Nat a le droit d'apparaître dans les scénettes de fin de chapitre afin de donner son avis sur celui-ci, dans le respect de la cohérence et du déroulement de l'histoire ainsi que de la présence dudit personnage dans l'histoire en question."

Jun : Voilà…

Kratos : Des questions ?

Nat : … (_Part chercher une bouillotte et un tube de doliprane_)

Hum. Oui, je sais, ça fait peur. Mais que voulez-vous, on est timbré ou on ne l'est pas…

^.^'


	7. Un pas en avant

Auteur : Nat, comme toujours. Heureuse de vous retrouver !

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco, le reste est à moi. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de me répéter ?

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Ceux qui ne sont pas très avancés dans le jeu, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre.

Warning : Dans un futur plus lointain que proche : yaoi, scènes déprimantes et/ou un peu gores… Ames vraiment très, très, très sensibles s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Un pas en avant…**

OoOoOoOoO

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Yuan et Kratos n'échangèrent pas beaucoup plus de mots que lors de la semaine passée. En effet, le demi-Elfe était habitué à la solitude et le rouquin ne semblait pas être d'un naturel bavard. Il était donc normal qu'ils ne se parlent pas. De plus, qu'auraient-ils bien pu se dire ? Pourtant, il semblait au jeune Sylvaranti que le silence qui régnait entre eux n'était plus le silence lourd des premiers temps. Ce n'était pas non plus un de ces silences gênés où chacun cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire à l'autre. C'était un autre type de silence, un silence tranquille, presque agréable. Plutôt étrange, ça, comme concept. Mais il y avait tant de choses qui étaient devenues étranges depuis l'arrivée du garçon roux qui lui servait de voisin que cela n'étonna pas le demi-Elfe outre mesure.

Leurs récréations, les deux garçons les passaient toujours assis sur le muret, à l'écart des autres écoliers. La neige tombait sans discontinuer, pour le plus grand bonheur des gamins qui organisaient régulièrement des batailles. Un jour, alors que les plus petits s'acharnaient à se courir après et à se bombarder mutuellement, Kratos reçu en plein visage une boule de neige particulièrement bien tassée. Il se mit à saigner du nez sous la violence du choc, provoquant le rire mauvais de certains des amis de Jun. Aussitôt, Yuan bondit sur ses pieds. Lui aussi avait souvent eu droit à ce genre de traitements, du temps où il n'osait pas encore se battre contre les autres.

« Non mais ça vous prend souvent ? Rugit-il à l'adresse du groupe qui s'esclaffait à quelques pas de là. Ça fait mal, je vous signale !

-On sait. Répondit Jessye en abordant un sourire sadique. C'est justement pour ça qu'on en rit.

-Parce que tu trouve ça drôle, toi ?

-Evidemment. Surtout si c'est un type dans le genre de ton copain, là, qui doit en faire les frais. C'est tellement plaisant de blesser un Tesseha'llan…

-Il te manque vraiment une case… » Siffla Yuan entre ses dents, les poings serrés et le regard furieux.

Comprenant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à tourner au vinaigre, Jun intervint en se plaçant devant son amie aux cheveux blonds.

« Ça suffit Ka-Fai. Enonça-t-il d'une voix lourde de menace. Tu retourne dans ton coin et tu attends gentiment qu'on te sonne pour la ramener, compris ?

-Que la tarée commence par s'excuser et on en reparlera. » Rétorqua le demi-Elfe d'un ton bien trop calme.

Un murmure s'éleva derrière Jun. Tout à coup, la voix aigüe de Jessye vrilla les tympans des personnes présentes, attirant l'attention des enfants plus jeunes.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Glapit la fille aux rubans. Il n'espère tout de même pas que je vais présenter des excuses à qui que ce soit, l'autre demi-sang ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Surtout pour un Tesseha'llan, en plus ! »

Tout d'un coup, Yuan vit rouge. Il voulut s'avancer vers la blondasse pour lui faire peur, mais Jun le repoussa durement. Alors, sans réfléchir, le métis aux cheveux bleus lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns tomba au sol sous la violence du choc, et ce fut le signal de la débandade. Comme un seul homme, tous les garçons de sa bande se jetèrent sur l'adolescent qui venait de blesser leur chef. Ils plaquèrent Yuan au sol et commencèrent à le frapper sans que personne n'intervienne. Kratos, pétrifié, observait la scène avec horreur. De l'autre côté de la mêlée, Jessye se tenait immobile, son sourire mauvais s'étant élargi. Jun se releva, épousseta la neige qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements et fit signe à ses amis de s'écarter. Ceux-ci lâchèrent à contrecœur leur victime recroquevillée sur le sol. Le fils du maire s'avança vers lui et lui attrapa les cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça, Ka-Fai. Plus jamais. Il se pourrait que je ne les arrête pas, la prochaine fois. Tiens-le-toi pour dit. »

Jun lâcha les cheveux de Yuan et s'éloigna rapidement, suivit de près par sa bande. Tous les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle de classe, habitués à ce genre de situation. Seul Kratos ne bougea pas, comme paralysé. Lorsque la cour fut entièrement déserte, il s'approcha de Yuan toujours prostré sur le tapis de neige.

« Yuan ? Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? »

Le demi-Elfe commença par ne pas répondre. Il se tâta rapidement les bras et les jambes, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et plus particulièrement son visage. Sa lèvre supérieure et son arcade sourcilière droite avaient éclaté sous les coups des autres garçons et il saignait abondamment. Ses pommettes et son front allaient certainement bientôt aborder de jolis hématomes bien violacés qui feraient le bonheur de Jun pendant plusieurs jours. Le métis Sylvaranti poussa un soupir agacé et repoussa la main que Kratos avait posée sur son épaule.

« Ça va très bien, j'ai la super forme ! Ironisa-t-il. T'as d'autres questions stupides dans le même genre ou c'est la seule ? »

Kratos baissa la tête. D'un geste rageur, Yuan essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

« Il faut nettoyer ça… » Entendit-il.

Un coup d'œil vers le rouquin lui permit de constater qu'il avait relevé la tête et qu'il le regardait avec un air qui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Viens avec moi à Iéna Tanor. Je dois avoir du coton, des pansements et du désinfectant. »

En entendant le mot "désinfectant", Yuan sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Désinfectant ? Le truc alcoolisé qui pique comme c'est pas permis ? Hors de question qu'on lui mette ça sur ses plaies !

« C'est bon, c'est juste une égratignure. Grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Kratos. On ne va pas louper la classe pour ça. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Tesseha'llan.

« Comme si tu avais l'habitude d'écouter en cours…

-Sans commentaire, merci.

-Yuan. Il faut nettoyer ces blessures avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. Alors tu viens avec moi. » Puis il ajouta, comme s'il avait compris ce qui refroidissait son compagnon : « C'est un désinfectant sans alcool. Il ne pique pas. »

Ah bon, un désinfectant sans alcool… Mais ça changeait tout, ça ! Yuan jeta un regard vers la salle de classe où le vieux maître avait déjà reprit sa leçon, puis au rouquin qui attendait sa réponse. Il hocha lentement la tête et le sourire de Kratos s'élargit. Sans un mot, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent. Ils remontèrent rapidement la rue principale de Nieji et tournèrent dans la ruelle menant vers la forêt. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour atteindre la maison forestière qui abritait depuis plusieurs mois le jeune étranger aux cheveux de feu. Celui-ci entraîna le demi-Elfe dans la salle de bain et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur un tabouret qui traînait là. Kratos ouvrit ensuite le placard accroché au-dessus de l'évier et chercha dedans pendant quelques instants. Il finit par en sortir un sachet de coton, un flacon de désinfectant, un d'éosine et une boîte de pansement. Le rouquin prit une poignée de coton et la tendit à Yuan.

« Essuie ta bouche et ton sourcil, s'il-te-plaît. Je prépare le reste… »

Tandis que Yuan s'exécutait, le garçon aux cheveux roux dévissa le bouchon du flacon de désinfectant et en imbiba une seconde poignée d'ouate. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Sylvaranti et tendit la main pour passer son coton sur son arcade sourcilière, mais l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Ça va, je peux le faire moi-même. Bougonna-t-il.

-…Bien sûr. Excuse-moi.

-Et pas besoin d'éosine. Un pansement suffira.

-Bien. »

Yuan passa rapidement le coton imbibé de désinfectant sur son sourcil ouvert. Et, comme l'avait annoncé Kratos, cela ne le piqua pas du tout. Il désinfecta également sa lèvre douloureuse qui avait, lui semblait-il, déjà doublé de volume, et posa le coton sur le rebord de l'évier. Ensuite, il saisit le pansement que lui tendait le rouquin et l'appliqua sur son arcade sourcilière. Sa lèvre avait cessé de saigner. Le Tesseha'llan lui proposa une pommade pour les bleus qui lui couvraient le visage. Mettant de côté son honneur, il accepta de bonne grâce la proposition du jeune garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se retrouvaient dans le salon d'Iéna Tanor. La température plutôt fraîche fit frissonner le demi-sang. L'ayant remarqué, Kratos se dépêcha d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Il laissa ensuite Yuan tout seul dans le salon le temps d'aller chercher une boisson. Il revint trois minutes plus tard, tenant deux tasses fumantes.

« Thé au jasmin. Annonça le rouquin en tendant une de ses tasses à Yuan. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes…

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Je vais goûter, pour voir. » Répondit le demi-Elfe en saisissant la tasse chaude.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Les deux garçons sirotaient leur thé, le regard perdu dans la danse des flammes dans l'âtre. Finalement, Yuan se tourna vers le Tesseha'llan et lui demanda :

« Comment ça se fait que tu ais du désinfectant qui ne pique pas ? »

Kratos eut un léger sourire en coin, un peu blasé.

« Mon frère est particulièrement douillet… Expliqua-t-il.

-Ah, parce que tu as un frère ? S'étonna Yuan.

-Oui, un frère aîné. Il est chercheur et travaille pour le centre scientifique de Syback.

-Ah. D'accord. »

Le jeune Sylvaranti n'avait jamais entendu parler de Syback. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une grande ville de Tesseha'lla, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Enfin. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de Kratos : il avait un frère. Et un grand frère, déjà dans le monde du travail. Peut-être un de ceux qui étaient venus la première fois… Sûrement, même. Et probablement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui avait parlé cette nuit-là, puisqu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son cadet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un scientifique Tesseha'llan venait faire à Nieji ? Et pourquoi y laissait-il son frère ? Ils n'auraient pas pu rester chez eux, à Syback ? Yuan mourrait d'envie de poser cette question au rouquin qui lui faisait face, mais il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. C'était trop tôt.

Il fallait qu'il se rapproche encore plus de Kratos. Il devait lui faire croire qu'ils étaient "amis". Et quand le garçon aux yeux rubis lui fera entièrement confiance, il pourra lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voudra. Mais pour cela, il devait trouver un truc… Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de passer du temps avec Kratos en lui faisant croire qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Mais quoi ? Tout à coup, son regard s'éclaira. Il avait trouvé.

« Dis, puisqu'on est là à rien faire… Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour en forêt ? Je connais un coin sympa que je pourrais te montrer.

-Si ça ne t'embête pas…

-…Si je te le propose c'est que, normalement, ça ne m'embête pas.

-Ah… Oui, c'est vrai… »

Yuan sourit franchement devant l'air gêné de l'autre adolescent. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva, invitant le rouquin à faire de même.

« Tu viens ? On y va maintenant. »

Kratos l'imita et tous deux quittèrent le salon, puis Iéna Tanor. Ils s'élancèrent ensemble vers la forêt. Yuan sauta sans difficulté la barrière entourant le jardin de la maison et eut la surprise de voir son camarade en faire autant. Ils slalomèrent entre les arbres aux branches blanches de neige pendant un petit moment, soulevant un nuage de poudre laiteuse à chacun de leurs pas. Soudain, Yuan s'arrêta et fit signe au Tesseha'llan de ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'accroupit et désigna au rouquin des traces de pas dans la neige.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Kratos, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt que son compagnon portait au sol.

-Un renard. Répondit Yuan en passant sa main au-dessus des traces. Son terrier ne doit pas être loin. Tu veux aller le voir ?

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Les renards n'attaquent pas. Ils s'enfuient dès qu'ils voient des gens. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

-Alors je veux bien. »

Yuan se redressa. Ils marchèrent une ou deux minutes en suivant les traces, aussi silencieux que possible. Avec un peu de chance, le renard dont ils suivaient les pas retournait dans son terrier. Auquel cas ils avaient peut-être une chance de le voir. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus scrutait les alentours d'un œil perçant. S'il y avait un trou quelque part, il ne devait pas le louper. Il s'arrêta tout à coup et sourit. Un magnifique renard roux faisait des bonds sur place, à quelques mètres d'eux. Il arrêtait un instant, grattait la neige, s'immobilisait, puis recommençait son manège. Kratos le fixa une seconde, l'air complètement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il saute comme ça ?

-Il cherche sa nourriture. Expliqua Yuan. Il a dû trouver quelque chose sous la neige. Peut-être un mulot ou un autre petit animal.

-C'est amusant. Fit Kratos en souriant. Je n'avais jamais vu de renard sauter comme ça. En fait, je n'avais jamais vu de renard tout court.

-Eh bien maintenant, c'est chose faite.

-En effet. »

Un léger vent se mit soudain à souffler. Le renard, sentant probablement les odeurs des deux garçons, cessa aussitôt ses petits sauts et releva le museau. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se tenaient les adolescents, les regarda un instant puis s'enfuit en bondissant. Kratos et Yuan reprirent leur marche dans la forêt. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Le rouquin regardait partout autour de lui, le visage aussi indifférent que d'ordinaire, mais quelque chose dans son regard démentait son masque impassible. Tout à coup, un oiseau gris aux ailes striées traversa devant eux, coupant leur trajectoire. Il disparut soudain dans la neige et en ressortit couvert de poudreuse blanche, sous les rires des deux marcheurs. La perdrix, car s'en était une, venait de tomber dans un trou. Elle s'envola en lançant de furieux petits cris stridents.

« Je crois qu'on l'a vexée. Déclara Yuan en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tu ne pense pas ? …Kratos ? »

Le Tesseha'llan aux cheveux de feu ne riait plus. Plus du tout. Il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Yuan lui passa sa main devant les yeux. Kratos sursauta, cligna des yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

« Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

-Non, rien. On continue ?

-Bien sûr. Je te suis. »

Yuan reprit donc sa marche, Kratos sur les talons. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans une partie plus clairsemée de la forêt. Le terrain commençait à monter en pente douce. Après quelques minutes de marche, les derniers arbres disparurent et le chemin imaginaire qu'ils suivaient se fit plus pentu. Quelques buissons parsemaient la plaine couverte d'un immense et silencieux manteau blanc. La neige gelée sur leurs branches scintillait sous les rayons froids du soleil d'hiver. Ils marchèrent encore longtemps dans la campagne enneigée avant d'arriver au bord d'une falaise où Yuan arrêta son compagnon. Il le prit par les épaules, ignorant le geste réflexe du rouquin pour se dégager, et l'approcha du bord. Les yeux de Kratos s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

En contrebas, ils voyaient le petit village de Nieji, avec ses rues et ses toits couverts de neige. Au sud, des plaines glacées et désertiques s'étendaient à perte de vue. De tous les autres côtés, le village était entouré de forêts. L'hiver avait déposé son manteau de coton sur leurs arbres, et tout le paysage semblait figé dans le temps. On pouvait distinguer, dans la partie est de la forêt entourant Nieji, plusieurs toits enneigé. L'un d'eux était le toit d'Iéna Tanor. Un ruisseau dévalait la falaise à la gauche des deux garçons. Lui aussi avait cessé de vivre, gelé par le froid. Sa surface scintillait comme si elle était composée de milliers de petits diamants. Plus loin, ils distinguaient les premières pentes des Monts d'Hima. Sur leur droite, la falaise s'abaissait doucement, et finissait par rencontrer la forêt.

Yuan lâcha les épaules de Kratos.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-La vue est... magnifique. C'est Nieji qu'on voit en bas ?

-Oui. Et tu as remarqué les toits, dans la forêt ? On est parti de là. On a contourné la falaise par l'est.

-Pourquoi ? Ça nous a fait faire un détour. On n'aurait pas pu la longer ?

-Si, mais je voulais te réserver la surprise du paysage. On rentre, maintenant ? Je commence à avoir froid, pas toi ?

-Froid ? Ah... Oui, peut-être. Tu as raison, il fait froid. »

Yuan haussa un sourcil. Ce type était étrange. Parfois, il paraissait vraiment hors de la réalité... Hors du monde. Complètement déconnecté…

« Ça va ? Interrogea le demi-Elfe.

-Biens sûr. Répondit Kratos. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua le métis aux cheveux turquoise. Tu as l'air bizarre. Je veux dire, encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

-Vraiment ? » S'étonna le Tesseha'llan en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Rouge contre bleu. Finalement, Kratos baissa les yeux.

« On rentre ? Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger… »

Yuan hocha doucement la tête, bien qu'il sût pertinemment que Kratos ne pouvait pas le voir. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'arrêta pour s'assurer que l'autre garçon le suivait. Après la longue marche du retour, il ne se sentit pas de joie lorsqu'il reconnu la clôture qui entourait le jardin d'Iéna Tanor. Et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvaient devant un repas chaud qu'ils avaient bien mérité. Ils repartirent en promenade l'après-midi, Yuan guidant le jeune Tesseha'llan à travers la forêt de Nieji. Le rouquin avait renoncé à son masque indifférent et un sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Sauf une fois. Il s'était immobilisé sans raison apparente, la respiration irrégulière comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètre haies.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les deux adolescents retournèrent dans la maison Elfe pour le goûter. Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine, devant une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud. Tellement chaud que Kratos se brûla les lèvres, mais il ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Peut-être même ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte. Il avait retrouvé son air impassible.

« Quel jour sommes-nous, déjà ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Euh… Le… 3 ou 4 janvier… Oui, le 3. Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien… »

Et le Tesseha'llan ébouriffé se mura dans un silence impénétrable. Yuan le regarda un instant, interloqué. Vraiment, ce type était étrange. Alors qu'il allait le faire remarquer, le demi-Elfe s'aperçut de son regard triste.

« Eh, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Yuan, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

-Hn ? Oh, si, si… Tout va bien.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Insista le demi-Elfe. Tu as l'air triste. Ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça.

-C'est rien… C'est juste que…

-Oui ? »

Kratos tournait et retournait sa tasse entre ses doigts. Il hésitait visiblement entre parler et se taire. Finalement, le besoin de se confier fut le plus fort. Intérieurement, Yuan jubilait. Il avait gagné. Son plan avait marché. Kratos le voyait comme un… ami.

« En fait, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire… Le quinze janvier. D'habitude, je le fête avec mon frère et ses amis. On aurait dû préparer quelque chose, mais ils ne sont pas là et je suis tout seul… »

Le rouquin baissa la tête, ses mèches rouges et rebelles masquant ses yeux. Entre ses doigts, la tasse tournait toujours. Yuan ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Kratos était-il venu ici s'il avait prévu tout autre chose ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un Tesseha'llan venait faire à Sylvarant ? Il se rappela soudain une histoire dont Matthew avait longtemps abreuvé ses clients au bar de l'auberge, l'année précédente. Yuan se souvenait très bien de cette histoire. Il s'agissait d'un espion Sylvaranti qui s'était infiltré dans une grande ville de Tesseha'lla, avec pour mission de trouver des informations. Matthew n'avait cessé de chanter les louanges de cet espion. Et il occultait bien évidemment le fait qu'il s'était fait arrêté par la milice Tesseha'llan. On ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu.

Yuan regarda Kratos plus attentivement. Si Sylvarant envoyait des espions, pourquoi Tesseha'lla n'en ferait-il pas de même ? Mais c'était ridicule. Kratos n'avait pas le profil d'un espion. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un espion viendrait faire à Nieji ? C'était vraiment ridicule. Alors, pourquoi Kratos n'était-il pas resté tranquillement chez lui, à Tesseha'lla, avec sa famille ?

« Tu ne voulais pas venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea doucement Yuan.

Kratos secoua la tête. Il y eut un silence, puis Yuan reprit la parole.

« Tu serais mieux à Tesseha'lla... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je... je ne sais pas.

-Menteur. »

Le mot avait claqué, sec, dur. Kratos cessa de faire tourner sa tasse dans ses mains. Le thé était froid, à présent. Le rouquin finit par relever la tête et plongea son regard ambré dans celui, couleur océan, du demi-Elfe.

« Je suis désolé Yuan. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Le débat fut ainsi clôt. Le demi-Elfe se sentait déçu par le comportement de Kratos. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas du tout. Et quelque part, ça lui faisait mal. Parce qu'il avait raté quelque chose dans son plan et qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas parvenir à ses fins. Et peut-être, parce que… En fait, durant cette dernière journée, Kratos avait fait comme s'il acceptait Yuan comme ami. Et, sans que le jeune métis ne s'en rende vraiment compte, cela lui avait semblé plutôt agréable. En fait, avoir un ami… C'était plutôt sympa. Même s'il était Humain et Tesseha'llan. Mais en réalité… Kratos ne l'acceptait que parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre. Point barre.

Yuan prit rapidement congé de l'autre garçon. Kratos le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, murmurant des excuses que le Sylvaranti n'écoutait même pas. Avant de refermer la porte, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Kratos, appuyé contre mur, les yeux fermés, respirant bizarrement. Il avait porté ses mains sur son torse, sous son cou. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il s'éloignait le plus vite possible de Iéna Tanor. Que s'était-il imaginé ? Il n'était qu'un demi-Elfe.

Il ne comptait pas.

OoOoO

_Ce n'est pas normal. J'entends le chant des hiboux, dehors. Je comprends ce qu'ils disent. Je ne devrais pas pouvoir... Même les Elfes ne le peuvent pas. Je suis Humain, je ne devrais pas... C'est impossible. Je dois rêver... Il y a des loups qui hurlent. Ils ont faim, ils cherchent à manger. Il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent ici... Ils s'en vont. Je ne les entends plus. Mais je les ai compris. Un Humain ne le devrait pas. _

_Ce n'est pas normal. Ça me fait peur._

OoOoOoOoO

Bon. Ben voilà une bonne chose de faite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu…

Yuan : A propos… Tu sais que je vais finir par en avoir marre de me prendre des coups ?

Nat : Oui, oui, je sais, j'en suis désolée. Mais c'est nécessaire, alors tais-toi et subis.

Yuan : …Et mon contrat, il expire quand, déjà ?

Kratos : A la fin de la fic. Enfin je crois.

Yuan : Et mince…

Kratos : Je compatis.


	8. Deux pas en arrière

Auteur : Nat. Who else ? ^.^'

Disclaimer : Kratos, Yuan et le monde appartiennent à Namco. Par contre, je me réclame de tous les autres personnages mis en scène dans cette fic.

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Ceux qui ne sont pas très avancés dans le jeu, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre.

Warning : Dans un futur vraiment très lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes et/ou un peu gores… Ames très, très, très sensibles s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

…**Deux pas en arrière**

OoOoOoOoO

Après avoir laissé Kratos en plan dans sa maison forestière, Yuan était rentré à l'auberge en traînant les pieds. Le comportement secret de ce garçon étrange l'agaçait prodigieusement. Et… Peut-être y avait-il également autre chose, mais le demi-Elfe refusait de se l'avouer. De retour chez ses parents, il était monté dans sa chambre sans même s'assurer qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui en cuisine. Une fois exilé dans la pièce où il dormait, le jeune garçon se glissa sous ses couvertures pour y ruminer ses sombres pensées plus à son aise. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'affront que venait de lui faire l'autre Tesseha'llan. Ainsi, il _ne pouvait pas_ lui confier la raison de sa présence à Nieji ? Autant dire qu'il ne le _voulait_ pas ! Alors qu'il s'était montré si gentil avec lui dans la matinée… Pourquoi un tel retournement de situation ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ce mioche ? Yuan avait pourtant tout fait pour lui être agréable ! …Dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien entendu. Mais tout de même ! Ils avaient travaillé ensemble (enfin, Kratos plus que lui, mais bon…), ils s'étaient promenés ensemble, Yuan lui avait montré plein de choses… Et ils avaient quand même passé des bons moments, comme pendant la promenade du matin, non ? Alors pourquoi cet imbécile de rouquin s'acharnait-il à ne pas le voir comme un ami ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour !

« Et flûte ! »

L'adolescent donna un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de cet étranger ? C'était un Tesseha'llan, et un _Humain_ Tesseha'llan. Il lui avait tendu la main et, puisque Kratos n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de s'en saisir, il allait la retirer. Et que l'autre roussâtre ne vienne pas s'en plaindre après coup ! Non mais.

Bien décidé à laisser tomber cet idiot d'Aurion, le métis s'allongea sur le dos et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il pouvait se débrouiller sans… ami. Il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours fait. Et sa curiosité… Qu'elle aille voir ailleurs si elle y était ! A bas la tyrannie des curieux ! Yuan pouvait vivre sans savoir pourquoi Kratos était venu à Nieji. Et il était résolu à le prouver.

Le lendemain matin, Yuan se réveilla alors que sa chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Le jeune garçon se leva pourtant, préférant partir tôt pour ne pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un dans l'auberge. Il devait sans doute avoir une tête à faire fuir une goule, et la perspective de devoir expliquer qu'il s'était battu pour défendre un Tesseha'llan ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement. Cependant, il trouva le moyen de traîner dans la rue suffisamment longtemps pour que la classe soit déjà ouverte à son arrivée. Tant mieux. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin d'adresser la parole à Kratos. Calmement, sans jeter un seul regard au jeune Humain aux cheveux rouges, le demi-Elfe alla s'asseoir à sa place. Devant lui, Jun se retourna. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes avec un sourire satisfait, visiblement enchanté de voir les traces des coups plaisamment offerts par ses amis sur le visage de son rival. Yuan lui adressa un regard meurtrier, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la bonne humeur évidente du grand garçon brun. Il ne se détourna que lorsque le vieux maître commença sa leçon.

Sur quoi portait le cours, le jeune métis aux cheveux bleus aurait bien été incapable de le dire. Il n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce que racontait le vieil homme qui lui tenait lieu de professeur, et ne savait même pas s'il assistait à une démonstration de propriétés d'un chapitre de maths sur la géométrie dans l'espace ou à une leçon sur l'évolution des espèces pendant la période du Néolithique à Sylvarant. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un commentaire d'un texte d'un quelconque célèbre auteur Sylvaranti… De toute façon, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Yuan trouva le moyen de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit jusqu'à l'heure de la récré sans avoir besoin de prêter attention au monologue particulièrement ennuyant de l'instituteur. Il avait en effet découvert une activité absolument passionnante : fabriquer de petites grenouilles en papier plié et essayer de les faire sauter par-dessus sa trousse. Et après la récréation, il avait l'intention de tenter une fabrication d'oiseau. Mais cela risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué.

Quand vint l'heure de la première délivrance (comprendre la récréation), tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans la cour, Karen en tête. Jun, Jessye et les autres adolescents sortirent en traînant les pieds, peu enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller geler sur place pendant plus d'un quart d'heure sous la neige qui ne cessait de tomber. Yuan, pour sa part, resta assis à sa place et continua de jouer avec ses grenouilles. Il aurait bien aimé avoir autre chose à faire, mais l'école ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix en matière de loisir. A côté de lui, Kratos se leva. Il resta immobile une minute, hésitant probablement entre sortir avec les autres écoliers ou rester avec le demi-Elfe.

« Yuan ? Finit-il par demander. Tu ne sors pas ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'agiter vaguement une main en direction de la porte, faisant clairement comprendre au rouquin qu'il lui donnait son congé. Du coin de l'œil, le sang-mêlé vit Kratos essayer d'accrocher son regard. En vain, puisque les mèches turquoises du jeune garçon, qu'il n'avait pas attachées, rendait cet exercice particulièrement ardu pour tout observateur extérieur.

« Tu es vraiment fâché, pas vrai ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Yuan ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, continuant de surveiller discrètement les réactions de l'étranger. Celui-ci attendit encore quelques secondes avant de plisser ses yeux rubis, tandis qu'une moue agacée durcissait sa mâchoire. Il marmonna quelque chose en Tesseha'llan et tourna brusquement les talons, s'éloigna d'un pas vif et quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Par la fenêtre, l'adolescent Sylvaranti put le voir s'asseoir dans son coin en resserrant le col de sa chemise, certainement lui aussi vexé par le comportement de son camarade. Chacun son tour, songea le demi-sang avec un sourire de contentement mêlé d'un désagréable pincement au cœur.

OoOoO

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Yuan se crut presque revenu dans le passé. Son comportement envers Kratos était redevenu celui qu'il avait un mois auparavant, à ceci près qu'il n'essayait plus d'être désagréable avec lui. Les deux garçons se contentaient de s'ignorer mutuellement. Le rouquin, visiblement aussi tête-brûlée que son voisin de table, ne tenta pas une seule fois de rétablir le contact. Soit il respectait le silence du demi-Elfe, soit il était vraiment fâché. Etant donné qu'il avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité, il était impossible au jeune métis de deviner ses motivations. Et de toute façon, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Depuis quelques jours, Yuan sentait son moral descendre lentement mais sûrement en direction de ses chaussettes. Il était d'une humeur massacrante dès le lever et, malgré les efforts qu'il déployait en ce sens, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le moindre intérêt à une quelconque action. Qu'il s'agisse d'une corvée de vaisselle imposée par son père ou d'un exercice d'origami pendant la classe, le jeune garçon se sentait aussi peu motivé pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Jour après jour, se lever le matin lui paraissait de plus en plus difficile, et il traversait sa journée comme une mer en tempête, n'attendant que le moment de pouvoir enfin retourner se cacher sous ses draps une fois le soir venu. Le demi-Elfe n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'auto-diagnostiquer une déprime passagère, étant habitué à ce genre de situation depuis longtemps. Cela lui arrivait souvent vers le début de l'automne, quand il fallait reprendre le chemin de l'école (et de tous les mauvais moments qui allaient avec). Parfois aussi vers les mois de février-mars, les années où l'hiver est particulièrement vigoureux et où le printemps se fait attendre. Ellen attribuait cette petite dépression à un manque de vitamine D apportée par le soleil. Yuan voulait bien la croire.

Cependant, là, l'époque de la rentrée des classes était passée depuis longtemps. Et on n'était qu'en début janvier. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus était donc en droit de se demander : à quoi pouvait bien être due cette chute de moral ? Il passait le plus clair de son temps en classe à se poser cette question et à chercher à y répondre, sans résultat notable. Au fond de lui, toutefois, il lui semblait qu'une partie de son être connaissait la réponse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Etait-ce à cause de cette petite voix agaçante qui chuchotait trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'écouter, ou à cause des oreilles de son cœur qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps fermées ? Il n'en savait rien.

Et, quelque part, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

Toujours était-il que Yuan savait qu'il déprimait, mais qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et cela était… frustrant. Il avait le sentiment de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, et cela le dérangeait. Il n'aimait pas être dépassé par ses émotions. De fait, il se montrait plus renfermé et glacial que jamais. Et ce froid qui enserrait son cœur l'alourdissait et l'entraînait irrésistiblement vers le fond…

Le vendredi après-midi, alors que Yuan coupait en rondelles des pommes de terre que sa mère avait l'intention de faire sauter à la poêle, la femme Elfe entra dans la cuisine où il travaillait en silence. Le jeune Sylvaranti s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'occupe d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit en s'attelant à la préparation du repas ou à la vaisselle. Mais non. Ellen se contenta de s'asseoir à la table face à lui sans dire un mot. Le sang-mêlé supposait qu'elle le regardait, mais il ne jugea pas nécessaire d'écarter les cheveux bleus qui retombaient devant ses yeux pour s'en assurer. Il se désintéressa d'ailleurs d'elle remarquablement vite, au point qu'il oublia rapidement que sa mère était assise à ses côtés. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il sursauta quand elle prit enfin la parole.

« Yuan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le métis s'était figé en entendant cette voix inattendue à sa droite. Il se reprit bien vite et continua à couper ses pommes de terre en rondelles.

« Tout va très bien. » Répondit-il d'une voix aussi tranchante que son couteau, espérant pouvoir se mentir à lui-même. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? »

Ellen resta muette une seconde avant de reprendre, ignorant la question de son fils :

« Est-ce que tu as des problèmes, à l'école ?

-Non. »

Nouveau silence. La mère du jeune garçon sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'avancer une autre hypothèse.

« Jun te fait encore des malheurs ?

-Non. »

Cette fois-ci, Ellen enchaîna sans attendre.

« Le maître d'école, alors ?

-Non.

-Tu t'es disputé avec le petit rouquin ? »

La main de Yuan se crispa sur le manche en bois de son couteau alors qu'il répondait d'un ton claquant :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Ellen se contenta de soupirer, une fois de plus. Et, une fois de plus, Yuan se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait encore la peine de lui répondre. Elle ne savait que soupirer, de toute façon. Alors, franchement, pourquoi perdre du temps à répondre à ses questions idiotes ?

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ailles bien, Yuan.

-Et moi, je te dis que ça va. »

Oui, pourquoi répondait-il ? Puisque ces semblant de conversations ne servaient à rien et ne débouchaient jamais sur rien d'intéressant…

« Tu me semble plus désagréable, plus agressif, depuis quelques temps.

-Je l'ai toujours été.

-C'est vrai… Mais tu es aussi plus terne. J'ai l'impression que… Que tu t'éteins, un peu plus chaque jour. …Et je crois bien que c'est à cause de ta dispute avec ce garçon. »

Sans prévenir, le couteau de Yuan ripa sur la surface de la pomme de terre que ce dernier tenait et lui entailla le pouce. L'adolescent porta son doigt blessé à ses lèvres, tournant et retournant la dernière phrase de sa mère dans sa tête. Lorsque enfin il en saisit le sens, il se tourna vers elle, furieux. Quoi ? Elle insinuait qu'il déprimait à cause de Kratos ? A cause d'un Humain ? A cause d'un Tesseha'llan ? Mais… C'était absolument…

« N'importe quoi.

-Yuan, soupira Ellen, ouvre les yeux s'il-te-plaît. Personne ne peut rester seul indéfiniment, pas même toi. Tu t'es habitué à la présence de ce jeune garçon et, maintenant que tu en es privé, c'est normal que tu…

-N'importe quoi ! Coupa Yuan.

-C'est normal que cela te trouble. Continua sa mère, imperturbable. On a tous besoin d'avoir des amis, tu sais. …Mais je suis sûre que ta délicatesse et toi, vous vous êtes vous-même mis dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que… ? Comment tu… ?

-Yuan. Fit soudain Ellen, plongeant son regard bleu sombre dans celui de son fils. T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que ressentent les autres lorsque tu leur parles ? Si non, il serait grand temps que tu commence à te poser cette question. »

Et, sans rien ajouter, la dernière Elfe de Nieji se leva et quitta la cuisine. Yuan, interloqué, baissa le regard sur son pouce qui saignait encore. Il vit quelques gouttes de sang tomber sur la pomme de terre qu'il avait posée sur la table, mais cela n'était pas important. Il pouvait toujours la nettoyer.

« …Ce que ressentent les autres ? »

Qu'avait voulu dire Ellen ? La petite voix au fond de lui le lui hurlait. Et, étrangement, il l'entendit. Il l'entendit, le comprit, et leva ses yeux océans vers le plafond, plongé dans un profond désarroi, comme s'il cherchait une corde salvatrice qui l'en retirerait. Mais il n'y avait pas de corde. Il avait coupé les ponts avec la seule qu'il n'avait jamais eue. L'autre maudit rouquin à la noix…

« …Ce que ressentent les autres… »

OoOoO

Le lundi midi, à la fin des cours, Yuan fut le premier à jaillir hors de la salle de classe du village. Il se précipita en direction de la place du marché où se dressait la statue d'Aliam III et tourna dans la rue menant aux champs. Le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux turquoise courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à une coquette maisonnette coincée entre un jardinet et une cloison de bois. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

La veille au soir, alors qu'il se tournait et retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, Yuan avait pris la décision d'essayer de renouer avec Kratos. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé de renouer avec une corde, qu'elle soit salvatrice ou non, mais c'était l'occasion rêvée pour tenter l'expérience. Il faut croire qu'après deux jours entiers à ruminer les paroles de sa mère, celles-ci avaient fini par faire effet. Le reste de sa nuit, l'adolescent au sang impur l'avait passée à chercher le meilleur moyen de reprendre contact avec le rouquin sans perdre du même coup ce qui lui restait de fierté. Et, alors que le premier chant du coq résonnait dans le village encore endormi, il avait trouvé. Le jour où ils s'étaient disputés… enfin, le jour où Yuan s'était vexé du comportement secret de l'autre garçon, ce dernier lui avait bien parlé de son "anniversaire", pas vrai ? Pour les Sylvarantis, l'anniversaire d'une personne était le jour qui commémorait sa naissance, sans plus. On ajoutait un an de plus à son âge, et on n'en parlait plus jusqu'à l'année suivante. Mais apparemment, ce jour devait être très important pour Kratos, puisque son frère et lui avaient prévu de faire une fête… Intrigué, et se doutant qu'il y avait matière à travailler de ce côté-là, le demi-Elfe de Nieji avait décidé d'en apprendre plus sur les anniversaires Tesseha'llans.

Seulement, peu de gens dans le village s'intéressaient aux us et coutumes du pays ennemi. D'ailleurs, encore moins de personnes auraient accepté de répondre aux questions d'un sang-mêlé. Pendant toute la matinée, Yuan avait donc dressé sur une page de son cahier de géographie une liste des noms de toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui fournir une réponse pertinente sur le sujet. Force était de constater que sa liste était… considérablement réduite. En réalité, elle ne contenait qu'un seul nom : le vieux Ben.

Son vrai nom, à Ben, personne ne l'avait jamais connu. On l'appelait comme cela parce qu'il avait combattu du côté de BenhuZen, la ville construite sur le lac de Sinoa, au nord-est des Monts d'Hima. Une trentaine d'années plus tôt, les Tesseha'llans avaient enfoncé les défenses Sylvaranties et étaient passés de l'autre côté des Montagnes. L'armée royale, dans laquelle servait le vieux Ben, les avaient repoussés à l'intérieur de leurs frontières. Peu de temps après, Ben était arrivé en traînant sa jambe droite, morte au combat. L'hospitalité de Nieji ne s'était pas encore tarie, et il ne repartit jamais. Sa blessure lui interdisait de reprendre le chemin des batailles.

Le vieux Ben était un homme étrange. Il parlait peu, toujours d'un ton bourru. Pourtant, il avait énormément de choses à dire. Il savait presque tout sur tout, il connaissait des secrets que même les Elfes avaient oubliés, répondait volontiers aux questions des gens, mais n'engageait jamais une conversation. Il venait souvent boire un verre à l'auberge de Matthew, pour écouter les soldats arrivant d'autres régions et savoir un peu ce qui se passait dans le monde. Souvent, il repartait sans avoir jamais dit un seul mot. Et, chose plus étrange encore, il ne repoussait jamais Yuan lorsque le jeune garçon venait l'interroger. Ce qui avait amené l'adolescent à considérer son aîné comme un cinglé relativement modéré.

La porte devant laquelle attendait le demi-Elfe s'ouvrit brusquement sur un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige qui tombait sur le village. Malgré sa petite taille et son allure boiteuse, on sentait encore en lui le soldat qu'il avait été, et ses larges épaules associées au bâton qu'il ne lâchait pas décourageait les garnements de se moquer de lui. Sous des sourcils broussailleux, des yeux du même bleu que celui du lac de Sinoa brillaient d'intelligence. Le vieux Ben, fermement campé dans l'embrasure de sa porte, adressa un regard interrogateur au garçon qui se tenait face à lui, muet comme une carpe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je, euh… »

Pourquoi venait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, Tesseha'lla.

« J'aurais une question à te poser. »

Le vieux soldat eut un soupir agacé et s'effaça, faisant signe à Yuan d'entrer chez lui.

« Et essuie-toi les pieds. Je ne veux pas de neige dans ma maison. »

Yuan s'exécuta en silence. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, le vieux Ben lui fit signe de le suivre dans son salon. Il lui désigna un pouf orange brodé de bleu sur lequel le demi-sang s'assit docilement et prit place dans un fauteuil à bascule en bois verni. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux azurs en était à se demander où il avait bien pu dégotter ce petite merveille lorsque que la voix caverneuse du vieil homme le fit sursauter.

« Alors ? Que voulais-tu savoir ?

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, un anniversaire ? Demanda sans détour l'adolescent. Je veux dire, pour les Tesseha'llans ?

-Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

-Je me posais la question, c'est tout…

-Hmph… »

L'ancien soldat se balança un peu dans son fauteuil, les doigts de sa main gauche pianotant sur l'accoudoir. Yuan attendit en silence. Finalement, Ben reprit la parole et commença à expliquer :

« Un anniversaire, gamin, c'est le jour où tu commémore celui de ta naissance, tu le sais. A Tesseha'lla, c'est un jour spécial, un jour de joie. Celui qui fête son anniversaire invite sa famille, ses amis, tous ceux avec qui il veut partager sa joie d'être au monde. La tradition voulait qu'avant, les parents remerciaient une déesse nommée Mana pour l'enfant qu'elle leur avait donné. Pour cela, il y avait toute une cérémonie : il fallait d'abord se rendre au temple avec l'enfant, assister à une célébration spécifique, puis offrir un cadeau à la déesse en signe de reconnaissance. Ensuite, la famille rentrait à la maison et partageait un repas particulier. Au dessert, on offrait des cadeaux à celui qui fêtait son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, c'est surtout la dernière partie de cette tradition qui est la plus respectée, mais beaucoup de familles continuent de se rendre au temple pour prier Mana, surtout lorsque l'enfant en question est malade ou a des problèmes. Enfin, retiens surtout que c'est un jour de bonheur, où l'on offre des cadeaux à celui ou celle dont c'est la fête.

-Des cadeaux ? Répéta Yuan, interloqué. Tu veux dire… Comme pour les mariages ? Des meubles, des vêtements, de la vaisselle ?

-Non, non, pas ce genre de cadeaux. Sourit le vieux Ben. Les cadeaux d'anniversaires ne sont pas des cadeaux ayant une utilité particulière. Ce sont des cadeaux comme ça, pour faire plaisir. Ce peut être n'importe quoi. Si tu sais qu'une personne aime bien, disons, les légendes, tu lui offriras un livre de légendes.

-Je vois. Mais si on ne sait rien des goûts de la personne ? »

Le sourire du vieux Ben s'élargit.

« Tu pense au garçon qui vient d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il à voix basse. Celui qui vit dans la forêt. »

Le demi-Elfe se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Finalement, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et acquiesça.

« Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

-Le vieux Ben sait tout gamin. Et il sait aussi que tu voudrais bien lui offrir quelque chose, maintenant que tu sais ce qu'est un anniversaire Tesseha'llan.

-C'est vrai.

-Attends-moi là. »

Le vieil homme se leva et quitta la pièce en claudiquant sur sa jambe morte. Yuan l'entendit fouiller dans une salle adjacente pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le voir revenir, un étrange objet brillant dans la main.

« Tiens. Dit-il en le lui tendant. C'est l'œuvre d'un Nain à qui j'ai sauvé la vie, a BenhuZen. Il me l'a donné pour me remercier. Il m'a aussi dit que les charmes gravés sur le pendentif ont le pouvoir de protéger son porteur de tous les maux. Moi, je n'y crois pas, gamin. Mais peut-être que ça rassurera ton ami.

-Mais, je… vous… Vous me le donnez ? » S'étonna Yuan.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Humain lui offrirait une chose que ce soit, même si c'était pour le donner ensuite à quelqu'un d'autre. Voyant que l'homme face à lui ne bougeait pas, la main toujours tendue dans sa direction, il comprit que le vieux Ben était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Alors le jeune garçon aux oreilles d'Elfe s'empara du collier, murmura un merci étranglé. C'était bien la première fois qu'un Humain de Nieji agissait ainsi avec lui… Un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser, il préféra examiner attentivement le collier. Il était fait d'un métal insolite, que Yuan n'avait encore jamais vu. Le pendentif était de forme ovale, avec un petit diamant violet en son centre. Tout autour, d'étranges symboles étaient gravés dans le métal couleur cuivre. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus nota une certaine ressemblance entre ces symboles et les lettres Elfiques que sa mère utilisait parfois, lorsqu'elle écrivait à sa famille.

« Bon, maintenant que tu as ton bidule, fais-moi le plaisir de ficher le camp d'ici ! Grogna la voix bourrue de Ben. Je ne suis pas une nounou, à ce que je sache ! »

Yuan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fourra le collier dans sa poche et prit rapidement congé du vieil homme. Sur le chemin du retour, il glissa ses doigts dans sa poche et caressa machinalement la surface froide du pendentif, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« …Ce que ressentent les autres, hein ? »

OoOoO

_Ce n'est pas normal. Ça me fait peur. La pierre, dans ma poitrine... Elle a encore grossi. On peut la voir à l'œil nu, maintenant. Elle fait une bosse sous ma peau. Ça me fait mal. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi moi ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'empêche de respirer. Ce n'est qu'une impression, mais j'ai peur que ça ne le reste pas. Qu'elle continue à grossir. Qu'elle m'étouffe pour de bon. _

_Ce n'est pas normal. Ça me fait peur. Je sens le mana émanant des objets et des êtres. Je comprends le langage animal. La pierre a encore grossi._

_Ce n'est pas normal... J'ai peur._

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé… Oui, je sais, Yuan a un mode de pensée bizarre. Mais en même temps, il n'a jamais vraiment fréquenté personne, alors… C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de créer des liens sociaux ! …Non ?

Yuan : C'est ça, essaye de rattraper les incohérences de ton récit…

Nat : Sauf ton respect, je me permets de te faire remarquer que, dans ce chapitre, c'est **toi** qui es incohérent.

Yuan : Tssss…

Kratos : Nat… Depuis quand respectes-tu Yuan ?

Nat : …C'est une excellente question.

Mais non, je plaisante ! Yuan est le meilleur chef des Renégats que je connaisse !

Kratos : En même temps, t'en connais pas beaucoup d'autres…

Yuan : Mais tu vas te taire, oui ?

Breeeef…

Tout ça pour vous demander pardon de n'avoir pas posté plus vite… Au début, je pensais qu'avec les vacances j'aurais beaucoup de temps libre, mais il s'avère qu'aux vues des cours que ma promotion a loupé la semaine dernière à cause d'une bande de _BIIIIIP_ qui ont bloqué ma fac, nos profs nous ont donné une tonne (au moins) de DM pour compenser…

Yuan : Nous sommes ravis de l'apprendre. Sincèrement.

Nat : Vraiment ?

Kratos : Nat… C'était de l'ironie, je crois…

…Bon. Je vous laisse enfin en paix ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver très prochainement !

(…enfin j'espère)

^.^


	9. Un mal étrange

Auteur : Natanael. Whoa, motivée : j'ai écris mon nom en entier…

Disclaimer : Kratos, Yuan et le monde appartiennent à Namco. Par contre, je me réclame de tous les autres personnages mis en scène dans cette fic.

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Ceux qui ne sont pas très avancés dans le jeu, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre.

Warning : Dans un futur vraiment très lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes et/ou un peu gores… Ames très, très, très sensibles s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Un mal étrange**

OoOoOoOoO

Une fois rentré à l'auberge, Yuan grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier menant au premier étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il parcourut des yeux le bazar incommensurable qui y régnait en maître absolu, songeant vaguement qu'il serait grand temps qu'il y remette un peu d'ordre. Soudain, son regard tomba sur une petite boîte qui serait parfaite pour contenir le collier. L'adolescent l'y glissa et déposa le tout sur le tabouret qui lui servait de table de nuit. Il regarda son cadeau pendant une seconde en se demandant si cela serait suffisant pour se faire pardonner une semaine de bouderie inutile avant de décider que non. Peut-être que Kratos raisonnait différemment, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas assez. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose. Mais quoi ? Le jeune demi-Elfe s'assit sur son matelas pour réfléchir plus à son aise. Le vieux Ben avait parlé d'autre chose… Mais quoi, déjà ? Il y avait une histoire de cérémonie et un truc à propos d'un repas… Seulement Yuan ne connaissait rien à la cuisine Tesseha'llan, alors leurs rituels religieux…

Tout d'un coup, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu fit claquer ses doigts. Il venait d'avoir l'illumination du siècle (au moins). En fait, ce n'était pas bien compliqué : il allait préparer un bidule à peu près comestible, peu importe quoi, et allait le donner à Kratos en lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas trop au courant des traditions de son pays, mais qu'il avait quand même tenu à lui préparer un petit truc. Normalement, ça devrait passer, non ? Et de toute façon, c'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit.

Aussitôt, Yuan se leva et quitta sa chambre. Il descendit à la cuisine et informa sa mère de son projet culinaire. Celle-ci le regarda comme s'il avait été une petite fée avec des ailes de papillon et des antennes de martien pendant un instant avant de sortir de la pièce en murmurant quelque chose à propos d'un tube d'aspirine. Son fils ne voulut pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Dès qu'Ellen fut sortie, le métis s'attela à la préparation d'un quatre quart nature, le seul et unique gâteau dont il connaissait la recette par cœur. Il aurait bien aimé y ajouter des quartiers de pommes, mais ce n'était plus la saison et on ne trouvait plus ces fruits nulle part. Tant pis. Le gâteau sera un peu moins bon, mais il fera avec.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Yuan était à peine réveillé qu'il bondissait hors de son lit. Il s'habilla rapidement, réunit tout aussi vite ses affaires scolaires et resta en arrêt devant son tabouret-table de nuit. La boîte qui contenait le collier de Ben y était encore, bien sûr, mais il se demandait s'il devait la prendre avec lui ou faire venir Kratos à la fin des cours… Après une légère hésitation, le jeune demi-Elfe opta pour la seconde option. Comme il était déjà en retard, il ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner et s'en alla directement à l'école. Rendu sur son lieu de torture préféré, le demi-sang put constater que le rouquin de Tesseha'lla était déjà arrivé. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu s'était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur du bâtiment où les écoliers subissaient quotidiennement les foudres de leur instituteur. Il avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux et y cachait son visage. En le voyant dans une telle position, Yuan haussa un sourcil étonné. D'ordinaire, l'étranger se tenait toujours de manière à voir ce qui se passait autour de lui… Enfin. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

D'un pas qu'il voulait assuré, le Sylvaranti s'avança vers la silhouette recroquevillée contre le mur de pierre. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de son camarade et attendit qu'il veuille bien lever la tête pour lui parler. Comme Kratos n'avait de toute évidence pas remarqué sa présence, Yuan jugea nécessaire de la signaler. Il toussota légèrement, faisant sursauter l'autre garçon. Le jeune Humain leva les yeux vers lui et le sang-mêlé crut distinguer une sombre angoisse dans son regard grenat. C'était sans doute à cause de cela qu'il demanda, sans trop oser élever la voix :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kratos le regarda fixement sans comprendre.

« Je… Tu… Tu me parles ?

-Je t'ai demandé si ça allait.

-Je vais bien. Répondit Kratos, reconstruisant le masque indifférent qui lui servait de visage.

-Vraiment ? Insista Yuan, soupçonneux.

-Vraiment. Appuya le rouquin, hochement de tête à l'appui.

-Ça n'en avait pas l'air quand je suis arrivé. Et tu as une sacrée tête de déterré. Plus vrai que nature !

-Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Je ne dors pas très bien, depuis quelques jours.

-Je vois ça. »

Les deux garçons se turent. Autour d'eux, les cris et les rires des autres enfants résonnaient joyeusement dans l'air frais du petit matin, faisant vibrer la neige qui semblait vouloir engloutir le village Sylvaranti sous son tapis de nacre. Yuan s'appuya le dos contre le mur, à côté de son voisin de classe, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il regarda un moment les flocons blancs qui tourbillonnaient dans le vent glacé avant de murmurer :

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Kratos ne réagit pas. Le demi-Elfe avait parlé tellement bas qu'il crut une seconde que le Tesseha'llan ne l'avait pas entendu, lorsque celui-ci répondit sur le même ton :

« Je t'écoute. »

L'adolescent aux oreilles d'Elfe secoua doucement la tête, faisant tomber les flocons de neige qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux.

« Non. Pas ici. Viens à l'auberge après la classe, d'accord ?

-Je ne pense pas. Soupira le rouquin, semblant soudain très las. Je n'ai pas envie de me refaire de fausses...

-S'il-te-plaît. Coupa Yuan. C'est important. »

Il y eut un autre semblant de silence. Kratos soupira de nouveau avant de chuchoter :

« Puisque tu insistes... »

Le métis aux cheveux bleus esquissa un sourire discret. Il avait gagné. Une fois de plus. Voyant leur vieux professeur se hâter en direction de la porte de sa classe, le jeune garçon se releva et tendit la main à son camarade pour l'aider à en faire de même. Le garçon aux yeux rubis hésita un peu avant de la saisir. Finalement, il posa sa main sur celle de Yuan, qui frissonna à son contact. Il avait les doigts gelés. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il là, sous la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs semaines ? Il ferait mieux de partir un peu plus tard de chez lui ou de mettre une veste plus chaude pour éviter de se transformer sur l'heure en statue de glace. Pourtant, le froid mordant ne semblait pas le gêner plus que cela... Le demi-Elfe haussa les épaules. Après tout, si Kratos avait envie de se changer en bonhomme de neige, c'était lui que ça regardait. Et sur cette bonne pensée, l'adolescent entra dans sa salle de classe.

La première partie du cours se déroula exactement comme d'habitude. A savoir : le maître monologuait un bidule totalement barré à propos de fonctions vectorielles qui conservaient le pourcentage trigonométrique, Kratos grattait de la plume dans son cahier, Yuan bâillait aux corneilles en regardant voler les mouches, Jun et Jessye végétaient gentiment dans leur coin et Karen cultivait des champignons dans son casier. Mais après la récréation, le Tesseha'llan aux cheveux roux délaissa son activité préférée et tira faiblement sur la manche de son voisin. Yuan, très surpris par cette attitude quelque peu inhabituelle, lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kratos n'avait pas l'air bien. Vraiment pas. Il respirait anormalement vite et son regard reflétait une peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher. Son voisin demi-Elfe fronça les sourcils.

« Kratos ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Est-ce que tu as... de l'eau, s'il-te-pl... »

Le rouquin s'interrompit brusquement. Ses yeux grenats s'écarquillèrent soudainement, ses pupilles parurent se dilater et il porta vivement les mains à son thorax. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme effréné, sans qu'il ne parut parvenir à respirer. Avec un gémissement étouffé, le garçon aux cheveux de feu se recroquevilla sur son siège, ramenant ses genoux vers son visage. Ses lèvres prenaient peu à peu une teinte de plus en plus proche du violet. Il étouffait. Paniqué, Yuan l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules, luttant contre l'envie de le secouer comme un prunier.

« Kratos ? Eh, Kratos ! Appela-t-il à voix basse pour masquer l'inquiétude qui la faisait trembler. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Kratos ! Ça va ? Tu veux sortir ?

-Non ! Siffla soudain Kratos, le souffle court. 'Quiète pas. 'Va passer... »

Yuan le lâcha, pour lui laisser un peu d'air. Il regarda les soubresauts des épaules du Tesseha'llan s'affaiblir avant de s'arrêter définitivement. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu resta quelques minutes immobile, prostré contre son dossier, le visage enfouit derrière ses genoux. Il finit par relever la tête, l'air aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

« Tout va bien. Murmura-t-il. C'est passé.

-Kratos... Fit Yuan, encore sous le choc. Ce... C'était quoi, ça ?

-Rien, commença le jeune garçon en se détournant, je... »

Il se figea et ne termina pas sa phrase. Yuan, qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait, suivit son regard. Quelques rangs vers l'avant de la salle, Jessye s'était retournée et fixait l'Humain avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ce dernier.

« Kratos, prévint le demi-sang à mi-voix. Je serais toi, je ferais attention à ma pomme.

-Je... D'accord. »

La blonde aux rubans eut soudain un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle et se retourna en faisant voleter ses longs cheveux. Elle n'adressa pas un seul regard aux deux parias de Nieji durant tout le reste de la matinée. Mais le midi, alors que tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs, sacoches, cartables et assimilés, la jeune fille fondit sur le pupitre du rouquin tel un rapace sur sa proie, s'empara de son précieux carnet et s'enfuit hors de la pièce en poussant un cri de joie. Kratos resta une seconde immobile, le temps pour lui de digérer l'information, puis il bondit à sa suite avec la ferme intention de récupérer son bien. Il était tellement énervé qu'il en oublia de prendre le reste de ses affaires.

Yuan les récupéra donc et quitta lui aussi la salle de classe. Il se précipita dans la cour où un seul coup d'œil lui permit de comprendre la situation. Jessye brandissait le cahier, pages au vent, hors de la portée de Kratos. Au moment où celui-ci réussit presque à l'attraper, le peste blonde l'envoya à un de ses copains, qui lui-même le renvoya à un autre, et ainsi de suite. Leur but était clair : faire courir le Tesseha'llan, sans doute pour qu'il étouffe comme en cours ! Mais pour l'instant, le rouquin se tenait immobile près de Jessye, suivant de ses yeux carmins les bonds et rebonds de son cahier entre des mains étrangères. Il semblait calme, bien trop calme. Le calme avant la tempête, songea le sang-mêlé. Il le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne rentre pas dans leur jeu, ils veulent te faire courir.

-Et alors ? Rétorqua Kratos d'un mordant que Yuan ne lui connaissait pas.

-Alors tu risque de nous refaire ton truc pas net de tout à l'heure et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Répliqua le Sylvaranti sur le même ton.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Répondit simplement le rouquin

-N'empêche.

-Je veux mon carnet !

-Kratos, je t'interdis de... »

A cet instant précis, le cahier revint entre les mains de Jessye-la-peste. La fille aux rubans partit en courant, défiant Kratos de la rattraper. Aussitôt, ce dernier s'élança à sa suite, ignorant les sages conseils de Yuan. Un phénomène totalement inattendu se produisit alors. Karen, le boulet de service, débarqua de nulle part en courant en sens inverse et percuta violemment l'odieuse blondinette. Karen et Jessye furent tous deux projetés au sol sous la violence du choc et le cahier valdingua à trois mètres. Kratos bondit dessus comme un chaton sur une pelote de laine et s'enfuit à toutes jambes avec son bien récupéré.

« ...Courir... »

Yuan soupira. Ce rouquin à la noix... Il était sourd, débile, ou les deux à la fois ? A moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès. Le jeune demi-Elfe considéra avec stupeur la mêlée de bras et de jambes qui fut jadis deux personnes répondant aux doux noms de Jessye et de Karen. Son regard s'arrêta sur la crinière violette de l'innocent du village et un second soupir lui échappa. La voix grave de Jun s'éleva derrière lui, aussi consternée que son propriétaire devait l'être.

« Franchement, ce type a-t-il eu un cerveau, un jour ? »

Yuan sourit malgré lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre une remarque bien sentie.

« Dans une vie antérieure, peut-être... »

Jun se tourna vers le métis, l'air tout sauf convaincu.

« T'es sûr ?

-...J'ai dit peut-être. »

Les deux rivaux soupirèrent de concert. Jun s'avança vers ses deux compagnons et leur intima l'ordre de se relever immédiatement. Yuan, jugeant qu'il était plus prudent pour lui d'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y était pas, préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que les deux sbires du fils du maire ne soient de nouveau debout sur leurs jambes. Il remonta la rue principale du village sans enthousiasme, traînant derrière lui la sacoche de cet abruti fini de Tesseha'llan. En arrivant près de l'auberge de ses parents, il s'aperçut que l'abruti fini en question l'y attendait sagement, debout près de la porte. En le voyant, Yuan haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, ce matin.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Viens, suis-moi. »

Le jeune garçon entra dans l'auberge, ignora délibérément le regard étonné de son père et alla récupérer un truc enroulé dans un torchon dans la cuisine. Ceci fait, il fit monter le rouquin dans sa chambre. Le Tesseha'llan parut surpris par le mobilier restreint.

« Tu... N'as pas de lit.

-Bah, j'ai un matelas, c'est pareil. L'important, c'est qu'on puisse dormir dedans. Tiens, assied-toi dessus. Bouge pas. »

Le demi-sang attrapa la boîte posée sur son "tabouret de nuit". Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour la donner à l'autre adolescent, il entendit la respiration de ce dernier se faire de plus en plus irrégulière, comme pendant l'école. Pris de panique, il fit volte-face et vit le jeune garçon recroquevillé sur son matelas, en position fœtale, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Yuan ignorait ce qui lui arrivait, mais cela semblait véritablement douloureux et terrifiant. Etait-ce à cause de ça que Kratos avait eu l'air si mal en point, le matin même ? Celui-ci serrait les dents, mais cela n'empêcha pas une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Aussitôt, le demi-Elfe se secoua et se précipita au chevet de son camarade. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui, le berçant comme le faisait sa mère lorsqu'il était petit. Il ne dit pas un mot. C'était inutile. Il savait d'avance ce que dirait Kratos.

« T'inquiète pas. 'Va passer. 'Va passer... »

Combien de temps s'écoula avant que la respiration de Kratos ne reprit un rythme normal ? Yuan n'en avait aucune idée. Le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges finit par se redresser, et adressa un sourire hésitant au demi-Elfe.

« Ça va. C'est passé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kratos ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Interrogea Yuan, sa frayeur passée faisant encore trembler sa voix.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose ?

-Ah... oui... Attends. »

Toujours assis sur le matelas, Yuan tendit la main et saisit le torchon qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit. Il l'enleva et révéla le gâteau qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il se tourna vers Kratos avec un sourire aussi éclatant que forcé.

« Je sais que vu ce qui vient de se passer, ça peut paraître hypocrite, mais bon anniversaire quand même ! »

Kratos ne répondit rien. Il regardait Yuan d'un air à peu près aussi éveillé qu'une vache devant un amplificateur d'énergie et pencha la tête sur le côté. Sans se départir de son sourire, l'adolescent aux longs cheveux turquoises expliqua :

« On est bien le 15 janvier aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? C'est ton anniversaire. Je ne connais pas les coutumes de ton pays, mais j'ai quand même tenu à te préparer quelque chose. Tu avais l'air si triste, l'autre jour, quand tu m'en avais parlé... Et moi, j'avais tellement de choses à me faire pardonner que je n'ai pas pu résister. Profites-en bien, c'est sans doute la première et la dernière fois que je te parle comme ça. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kratos continuait de le fixer, mais l'incompréhension avait déserté ses traits, laissant la place à une expression étrange, mélange de joie, de tristesse, de douleur, de surprise et d'incrédulité. Tout un amalgame de sentiments qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser transparaître sur son visage. Soudain très mal à l'aise, Yuan chercha désespérément quelque chose à rajouter. Il se souvint alors du collier et attrapa la boîte qu'il tendit au rouquin.

« Et... Tiens. J'ai ça aussi. »

Kratos regarda le paquet, Yuan, le paquet, à nouveau Yuan, encore le paquet. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il osait à peine croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Il resserra le col de sa chemise et demanda, la tête penchée sur le côté :

« C'est pour... moi ?

-Nan, répliqua Yuan. C'est pour Jun. En fait, je suis un de ses admirateurs secrets et je lui offre des cadeaux surprises, des trucs qui servent à rien mais qui font plaisir, enfin bref, le genre de chose qu'on ne fait pas à Sylvarant, quoi.

-...?

-Mais bien sûr que c'est pour toi, banane ! »

L'étrange mélange d'expression de Kratos disparut et un masque vide vint le remplacer. Sans prononcer une parole, il se saisit de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Il resta alors immobile, fixant de son regard inexpressif ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Yuan avala difficilement sa salive alors que son cœur improvisait un solo de batterie. En fin de compte, il regrettait d'avoir eut cette idée stupide. Et si le collier ne lui plaisait pas ? Non, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas lui plaire. Les garçons ne portent pas de collier, voyons. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de...

Mais soudain, ses pensées se figèrent dans son esprit. Kratos avait bougé. Il avait levé sa main droite et avait caressé du bout des doigts la fine chaîne d'or qui soutenait le pendentif. Le cœur de Yuan se mit à battre à l'envers. Comment allait-il réagir ? Soudain, un sourire étira les lèvres du rouquin. Il saisit doucement la chaînette et l'éleva à la lumière. Après l'avoir regardé pendant un instant, il remercia Yuan d'une voix un peu éraillée par l'émotion. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'on pense à lui comme ça. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le pendentif.

« C'est joli, ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-J'en sais rien. Le Nain qui l'a forgé a dit que ce sont des charmes pour protéger le porteur de tous les maux. J'en sais pas plus. »

Kratos hocha la tête.

« Un genre de porte-bonheur, en quelque sorte. Merci beaucoup. Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin... »

Yuan renonça à poser une question à propos de sa dernière phrase et regarda le jeune garçon passer la chaîne autour de son cou. L'ovale du pendentif brilla furtivement à la lumière du soleil qui glissait à travers la vitre de la fenêtre. Kratos releva les yeux vers le demi-Elfe.

« Je... vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Je voudrais me reposer.

-Oui, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Ne te sens pas obligé...

-Je serais plus tranquille. Si jamais ça te reprenait...

-...D'accord. »

Les deux garçons descendirent à l'étage inférieur et quittèrent l'auberge. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet. Yuan était à présent véritablement inquiet pour son rouquin de compagnon, même s'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le montrer. De son côté, Kratos ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'il arriva près d'Iéna Tanor, le jeune garçon ralentit l'allure, redoutant sans doute le moment où il se retrouvait seul. Une fois devant la porte, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus hésita à repartir, laissant derrière lui Kratos et ses problèmes. Et si une nouvelle crise le reprenait pendant l'après-midi, ou pendant la nuit ? Qui s'occuperait de lui ? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si Yuan pouvait être d'une grande aide dans un moment pareil, mais au moins il pourrait le soutenir... le rassurer. Être là, quoi ! Et puis... Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre quel était ce mal étrange qui semblait dévorer Kratos ! ...Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens...

« Kratos... Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » Proposa le jeune demi-Elfe à brûle-pourpoint.

Le Tesseha'llan aux cheveux flamboyants hésita. Mais, voyant que Yuan semblait vraiment être inquiet à son sujet, il eut l'air rassuré. Et il sourit. D'un façon certes un peu crispée, mais il sourit tout de même. C'était si rare de le voir sourire deux fois dans une même journée que cela valait la peine de le faire remarquer.

« Merci, Yuan.

-Hn. De rien. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, toujours plantés devant la porte de la maison forestière. Yuan avec son arrogance et son assurance habituelles. Kratos avec son indifférence et sa méfiance habituelles. Mais derrière cela, quelque chose d'autre commençait à se dessiner. Ce n'était pas encore de la confiance, mais... qui sait. Peut-être que cela pourrait le devenir.

« Et mince.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié le gâteau chez moi...

-Yuan. Tu es un idiot.

-Eh oh !

-Tu es un idiot. Mais tu es aussi le garçon le plus gentil que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

-...Ah...

-...C'était un compliment.

-Euh... Merci. »

Oui, peut-être que cela pourrait devenir de la confiance... S'ils le voulaient bien.

OoOoOoOoO

Et... Voilà ! Chapitre n°8 : terminé : On avance, on avance !

Yuan : Non, Nat. Recule.

Nat : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Yuan : Parce qu'il y a un gouffre sans fond derrière toi et que si tu tombes dedans, tu ne pourras pas écrire la suite de ce navet, donc je n'aurais plus à me taper la honte pour ton bon plaisir. Voilà pourquoi. Maintenant, recule.

Nat : Cruelle créature.

Hum. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas fait fuir à toutes jambes...

Kratos : Pourtant, il y a de quoi...

Nat : Je ne relèverais même pas.

...Et qu'il vous aura plu au moins un tout petit peu ! A la prochaine !


	10. Familles

Auteur : Je suis sûre que vous préféreriez voir écrit ici Shakespeare, Molière, Homère, Tartempion, Peter Pan ou même Pikachu (quoique), mais non. C'est seulement Nat…

Disclaimer : Nos deux agents doubles cruxissiens (je parle de Kratos et Yuan, vous avez tous compris…) et l'espèce de chose blanche et verte qui accompagne le rouquin appartiennent à Namco et non à moi. C'est d'ailleurs fort dommage. Quand je serais grande, je rachèterai Namco ! =D …Oui, j'ai de l'espoir…

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Ceux qui ne sont pas très avancés dans le jeu, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre.

Warning : Dans un futur vraiment très lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes et/ou un peu gores… Ames extrêmement sensibles s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Famille**

OoOoOoOoO

_Kratos ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit. A travers la fente des volets mal fermés, il devinait la cime des hauts arbres de la forêt de Nieji qui se balançaient doucement sous le vent. Il pouvait les voir… dans la nuit. L'adolescent soupira. Yuan l'avait quitté en cours de soirée, rentrant chez lui pour la nuit. Depuis, il n'avait plus refait de "crise" et avait même réussi à dormir un peu, mais certaines autres choses n'avaient pas changées… Machinalement, le jeune garçon passa __sa main sur son torse, redessinant du bout des doigts le contour de la pierre, sous sa peau. Elle ne lui faisait plus mal. C'était déjà bien. Peut-être même sa taille s'était-elle stationnée, elle n'avait plus grossi depuis la veille. Mais il ne pourrait pas la cacher éternellement. Tôt ou tard, Yuan finira bien par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il n'était pas stupide, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire. Et de toute façon, si ce n'était pas Yuan, ce serait Mosehn. Kratos frissonna, tandis que deux sentiments contradictoires se disputaient en lui._

_D'un côté, il valait mieux que ce soit Yuan. Mosehn était gentil mais... C'était Mosehn. On ne pouvait pas prévoir ses réactions. Et Yuan agissait comme un véritable ami, il semblait être digne de confiance, malgré ses sautes d'humeurs et ses étranges façons de faire... Mais d'un autre côté, Mosehn trouverait peut-être une solution, ou du moins la cause de cette chose étrange qui lui arrivait. Bien que Kratos s'en doutait déjà un peu... De plus, la présence de Mosehn est toujours rassurante._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Tesseha'llan regardait les ombres que les branches nues des arbres faisaient danser sur le plafond. Il écoutait sans y faire attention la chanson du vent dans la forêt d'hiver et commençait à se rendormir, bercé par sa mélodie. Soudain, elle cessa. Cela n'avait rien de spécial en soit, le vent court et s'arrête lorsque bon lui semble de le faire. Mais cela réveilla Kratos qui somnolait. Et dans le silence de la nuit, un léger bruit lui parvint. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges se redressa. Le pendentif offert par Yuan se balança un instant au bout de sa chaîne et heurta doucement sa peau blanche. Kratos passa ses doigts sur le diamant violet tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. C'était lui. Apparemment, ça marche vraiment, les porte-bonheurs._

_L'adolescent repoussa ses couvertures, se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, histoire d'être sûr. A quelques mètres de la clôture du jardin, une silhouette familière se détachait sur la blancheur de la neige. Kratos attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila rapidement, mit ses chaussures et quitta la chambre. Il se précipita dans le jardin. Un froid mordant l'assaillit dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, mais le garçon n'y prêta pas attention. C'était si bon de le sentir à nouveau… Il courut vers la clôture et la sauta agilement. Dire qu'à Tesseha'lla, il en aurait été incapable..._

_Aussitôt, une sorte de grand mammifère à mi-chemin entre le loup et le chien et doté d'une impressionnante paire d'oreilles se jeta sur lui et se mit en devoir de lui lécher consciencieusement le visage. Kratos éclata de rire et repoussa la bête._

_ « Assez, Noïshe ! Ça suffit ! Laisse-moi respirer, mon vieux... Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir... Allez, laisse-moi. Noïshe, arrête ! »_

_Le garçon et le Arshi roulèrent dans la neige, heureux de se retrouver. Finalement, Kratos se redressa et grimpa sur le dos de l'immense animal. Penché vers sa tête, il murmurait à l'oreille de son compagnon à quatre pattes ce qui avait fait ses journées depuis son arrivée au village. Le Arshi l'écoutait attentivement. Au bout d'un moment toutefois, il fit basculer le jeune garçon au sol. Celui-ci sourit, puis son visage redevint sérieux. Peut-être même trop sérieux._

_ « Noïshe... »_

_L'animal pencha la tête vers son petit maître, pressentant sans doute la gravité de ce qui allait suivre._

_ « J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Noïshe. Sais-tu où est Mosehn ? »_

_Le Arshi parut réfléchir un instant, puis hocha gravement la tête._

_ « Tu le sais ? Tu es sûr ? Il n'est pas parti ? Pourrais-tu lui porter un message de ma part ? C'est important. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Enfin, je crois. J'espère... »_

_Kratos resta silencieux une seconde, puis secoua la tête et se redressa._

_ « Attends-moi là, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite ! »_

_L'Humain aux yeux rubis courut vers sa maison, entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre et chercha son cahier. L'ayant trouvé, il en arracha une page, y écrivit quelques lignes et plia la feuille qu'il glissa dans une enveloppe. Kratos alla ensuite à la cuisine chercher une pelote de ficelle et une paire de ciseaux dans un des tiroirs. Il ressortit de la bâtisse, tenant tout son chargement dans ses bras et rejoignit Noïshe. D'un geste rodé par l'habitude, l'adolescent attacha l'enveloppe au cou de l'animal avec la ficelle._

_ « Tu apportes ça à Mosehn, d'accord ? N'oublie pas : Mosehn. Il faut qu'il vienne. Tu m'entends ? Allez, va, dépêches-toi. Et fais attention en route, ne te fais pas avoir par les soldats ! Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux Arshis... »_

_Noïshe frotta sa tête contre les cheveux roux de son jeune maître et s'éloigna en courant. Il disparut bientôt entre les arbres. Kratos écarta de la main une mèche qui gênait sa vision et retourna à l'intérieur. Dans le meilleur des cas, Mosehn serait là d'ici deux semaines, le temps pour Noïshe de retourner en terre de Kharlan, d'avertir l'Humain et de le traîner jusqu'à Iéna Tanor. Et encore... Mais c'était déjà bien long, deux semaines. Kratos retira sa chemise qu'il laissa négligemment tomber sur le sol et se glissa entre ses draps déjà froids. Il prit dans sa main le pendentif offert par son… ami. Yuan… Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune Tesseha'llan. Peut-être que… _

OoOoO

Ce jeudi matin-là, Yuan ouvrit les yeux lorsque son estomac malmené par de nombreuses heures de jeûne forcé lui rappela d'un élégant gargouillis qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de se sustenter pour survivre. Le Sylvaranti aux cheveux bleus se leva en ronchonnant et s'habilla de même, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas descendre manger à la cuisine si son père était déjà levé, ce qui était très probablement le cas. Mais au moment de saisir la bretelle de sa sacoche, le jeune demi-Elfe remarqua une forme enroulée dans un torchon posée sur le tabouret qui lui servait de table de nuit. Aussitôt, son regard s'éclaira. Le gâteau pour Kratos qu'il avait oublié… Bon, d'accord, il n'était plus de toute première fraîcheur. Mais c'était déjà mieux que de partir à l'école le ventre vide, non ?

Le jeune garçon dévora la moitié du gâteau, préférant garder le reste au cas où il ne pourrait pas manger le soir. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, il attrapa ses affaires scolaires et quitta sa chambre, puis l'auberge, sans un regard autour de lui. A présent qu'il ne risquait plus de mourir de faim dans l'immédiat, toutes ses pensées se trouvaient tournées vers son Tesseha'llan de voisin de table. Durant l'après-midi précédant, le rouquin n'avait pas semblé souffrir à nouveau de son machin bizarre qui l'avait saisit pendant la classe, puis dans la chambre de l'auberge. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Ce gosse avait un don pour masquer ses émotions. Peut-être avait-il caché sa douleur pour ne pas inquiéter son nouvel ami. Et pendant la nuit ? Est-ce que tout s'était bien passé pour lui ? Avait-il eu des problèmes ? Yuan espérait que non. Et il commençait à regretter de n'avoir pas passé la nuit avec le gamin de Tesseha'lla. Bien sûr, il n'était pas médecin et n'aurait certainement pas pu l'aider en cas de crise grave. Mais bon. Les choses paraissent toujours moins affreuses quand on est deux pour les affronter que quand on est seul…

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'école, l'adolescent aux yeux couleur de mer sentit son angoisse s'envoler. Il aperçut en effet Kratos, qui était retourné s'asseoir dans son coin, à l'angle des deux murets de la cour. En voyant ses cheveux rouges couverts d'un bonnet de neige, Yuan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha silencieusement de l'autre garçon qui fixait le sol d'un air absent, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Dès qu'il fut assez proche de lui, le demi-sang tendit la main et lui ébouriffa brusquement les cheveux, faisant tomber la neige qui les recouvrait. Le rouquin sursauta et se tourna vers lui, sur la défensive, mais il se détendit en remarquant le sourire de son compagnon. Il se leva et s'inclina légèrement devant Yuan.

« Salut. Fit ce dernier, mis un peu mal à l'aise par l'étrange comportement de l'étranger. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Kratos se redressa et écarta d'un vif mouvement de tête sa frange rousse qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Oui. Et toi ?

-Aussi. Pas eu de problème ?

-Aucun. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'étais fatigué. »

Yuan haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à poser une question, mais la voix grinçante du maître d'école appela les écoliers à rentrer en classe. L'adolescent reporta donc à plus tard son interrogatoire –et par la même occasion, il l'oublia complètement. Il rejoignit sa place habituelle, talonné par Kratos, et remarquant au passage le sourire XXL de Karen. Apparemment, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour l'illuminé de Nieji. Hélas, le bel enthousiasme du garçon aux cheveux violets, et celui de toute la classe en général, tomba en ruines dès que l'instituteur eut refermé la porte et pris place devant son tableau noir. Il acheva de faire l'appel et, avant même de commencer sa leçon, déclara à ses élèves :

« Demain matin, contrôle en mathématiques sur les diviseurs communs et les théorèmes réciproques. Je vous conseille de réviser sérieusement. Et aujourd'hui, leçon d'histoire : nous étudierons les invasions de l'Ile de Thoda à partir du VIIème siècle jusqu'à la moitié de l'époque moderne. Ouvrez vos livres page 21. »

Un murmure de contestation naquit et enfla parmi les rangs des écoliers avant de mourir dans un soupir résigné. Yuan, surtout, poussa un gémissement propre à fendre l'âme d'une pierre, malgré sa toute relative discrétion. En l'entendant, Kratos lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais il ne posa aucune question. Quand vint l'heure de la récréation toutefois, il s'étonna du manque de réactivité générale.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il au métis en quittant la salle de classe. Vous avez tous l'air complètement amorphe… »

Yuan éluda le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait "amorphe" et supposa que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien glorieux, vu la façon dont Kratos l'avait prononcé. Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules et répondit :

« T'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit le prof ? On a un contrôle de maths demain.

-Oui, et… ?

-Et on n'a presque pas de temps pour réviser. On va tous avoir des sales notes, comme d'habitude. Je vise le 0,25 sur 10 ! Pour l'encre et le papier.

-Ne dis de bêtises. Le reprit Kratos en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est la vérité. Je suis nul en maths. J'y comprends rien, moi, à toutes ces histoires de PGCD et compagnie…

-Mais ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, tu sais. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi à la maison cet après-midi, je te réexpliquerais tout depuis le début. »

Yuan fit un vague geste de la main en s'asseyant à sa place sur le muret qui ne s'écroulait pas.

« Oublie. De toute façon, une sale note de plus ou de moins, au point où j'en suis rendu…

-Permets-moi d'insister poliment. »

Le demi-Elfe adressa un regard surpris à son camarade de classe. L'adolescent se tenait face à lui, raide comme la justice et fermement campé sur ses deux pieds, ses cheveux couleur de feu rehaussant l'éclat de son regard grenat. Le vent froid de l'hiver rosissait ses pommettes et transformait son souffle en une buée pâle qui quittait ses lèvres gercées pour s'évaporer dans l'air. Malgré cela, pas le moindre tremblement ne l'agitait. Il restait parfaitement immobile, comme statufié, image même de la détermination et de l'obstination malgré la minceur de sa silhouette, terriblement semblable à la phrase courte et impérative qu'il venait de prononcer. Et, au plus profond de lui-même, Yuan sentit que son ami n'allait pas le laisser en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté sa proposition. Kratos ne parlait pas beaucoup, certes, mais quand il avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait visiblement pas ailleurs.

« C'est bon. Lâcha enfin le garçon au sang métissé dans un soupir. On ira réviser après les cours. Content ? »

Kratos inclina la tête en retenant un sourire. Yuan le regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui et fit remarquer, pensif :

« C'est drôle que tu veuilles t'occuper de moi comme ça, malgré toutes les vacheries que je t'ai faites…

-Je ne suis pas très rancunier. Répondit évasivement le rouquin.

-Mmhh… »

Il y eut un silence. Puis le Sylvaranti demanda, sourire en coin :

« Et… tes bonnes intentions ne te seraient-elles pas dictées par la peur de te retrouver seul avec tes problèmes ? »

Kratos regarda un instant le visage de son voisin, cherchant à savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Comprenant que son compagnon le taquinait, il décida d'entrer dans le jeu.

« Mettrais-tu en doute ma bonne foi ? Questionna-t-il en prenant un air faussement vexé.

-Loin de moi cette idée. Rétorqua Yuan. Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses.

-Oh, attention ! Yuan vient de prononcer un mot compliqué ! Et en connais-tu la signification, au moins ?

-A ton avis ? Si je l'utilise ? »

Kratos esquissa un sourire amusé et secoua doucement la tête. Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus jusqu'à ce que le vieux professeur rappelle ses élèves. Une fois la classe terminée, les deux garçons prirent le chemin de l'auberge des Ka-Fai. Kratos avait insisté pour que Yuan aille chercher ses affaires de maths, même si le demi-Elfe savait pertinemment qu'elles ne lui serviraient à rien. Les ayant récupérées, l'adolescent prévint sa mère qu'il passerait l'après-midi chez son nouvel ami et s'en alla sans attendre de réponse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Iéna Tanor, Kratos commença par préparer le repas. Yuan le vit ouvrir sans hésitation l'étrange boîte blanche qu'il avait découverte quelques semaines auparavant et en sortir divers ingrédients. Devant son regard interrogateur, le garçon aux cheveux roux lui expliqua :

« C'est un réfrigérateur. Ça sert à conserver les aliments au frais pour pouvoir les utiliser plus longtemps, si tu respecte une certaine hygiène. Celui-ci fait aussi congélateur. C'est à peu près le même principe, sauf que les aliments décongelés ne doivent pas être recongelés par la suite.

-Et comment ça marche ? Questionna Yuan, vivement intéressé.

-Un système de magitechnologie crée du froid dans la partie basse et le transmet à tout l'appareil. Le froid permet la conservation de la nourriture, et comme c'est à moitié magique, c'est encore plus performant qu'avec l'électricité qu'on utilisait avant, et son fonctionnement est indépendant.

-Oui, mais comment ça fait du froid ?

-Ah ça. Fit Kratos en refermant le réfrigérateur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine que je perde du temps à essayer de te l'expliquer. Si tu ne comprends pas le principe de fonctionnement des diviseurs communs, tu peux oublier les mystères physiques et chimiques de la magitechnologie. »

Vexé, Yuan refusa d'aider l'autre garçon à préparer le repas. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, lui demandant simplement de ne toucher à rien. Juste pour l'embêter, le sang-mêlé se fit alors un devoir de tripoter tous les bibelots qui traînaient dans la cuisine à portée de main. Derrière lui, Kratos soupira, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Le jeune Sylvaranti secoua ainsi plusieurs boules à neige qui représentaient sûrement des grandes villes Tesseha'llanes, échangea les compositions florales de deux bouquets artificiels (il n'avait encore jamais vu des trucs comme ça), joua aux poupées russes avec un ensemble de pots en céramiques peintes et ornées de cygnes multicolores, étala au sol la collection de billes de cartouche de Kratos en laissant tomber le flacon qui les contenait (sous les hurlements hystériques du propriétaire dudit flacon), ramassa les billes en question sans rechigner pour éviter de se prendre un second coup de rouleau à pâtisserie sur la tête et resta finalement assis sur une chaise pour, il cite, "ne pas pousser un innocent à commettre un homicide volontaire et prémédité sur une victime particulièrement insupportable".

Bien après ces évènements, lorsque le repas fut mangé, la table débarrassée et la cuisine rangée, Kratos décida qu'il était temps d'entamer les révisions. Yuan se jura de ne plus jamais chercher à agacer son camarade de classe.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé et indéterminable de l'avis du méti aux yeux océans, Kratos referma son cahier en soupirant, visiblement découragé. Le demi-Elfe se renfrogna.

« Désolé d'être aussi nul.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas nul. Tu n'es juste... pas très motivé. Je suis sûr que si tu essayais vraiment, tu pourrais arriver à quelque chose de bien.

-Mais j'essaye !

-Alors, c'est ma façon d'expliquer qui ne va pas. Je ne suis pas un très bon professeur, tu sais...

-Alors laisse tomber ! S'exclama soudain Yuan. Y'en a marre des maths. Tu ne veux pas faire autre chose, de plus intéressant ? »

Kratos pencha la tête de côté, l'air surpris.

« ...Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi...Une promenade ? On retourne sur la falaise ? Je ne me lasserai jamais du paysage.

-Va pour la promenade. » Soupira le rouquin.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que son compagnon rangeait déjà leurs affaires. Ils sortirent de la maison peu de temps après. Yuan s'élança aussitôt à travers les arbres, Kratos sur les talons. Après quelques minutes, le jeune Sylvaranti sentit la terre disparaître sous son pied gauche. Il poussa un cri de surprise et fit connaissance avec le sol couvert de neige. Derrière lui, le rire cristallin de Kratos résonna dans la forêt silencieuse. Le demi-Elfe se redressa et épousseta la neige qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements.

« C'est juré, marmonna-t-il. Je ne me moquerais plus jamais des perdrix. »

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le fou rire du rouquin.

Les deux amis repartirent, Yuan continuant de pester contre cette neige qui cache les trous du sol et fait tomber les honnêtes citoyens, Kratos s'empêchant autant que possible d'éclater de rire. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en haut de la falaise. Debout face au vide, Kratos laissait son regard dériver sur le tableau enneigé qui s'offrait à lui. Le vent froid jouait dans ses cheveux écarlates, les agitant impétueusement. Yuan le regardait, un peu en retrait. Le jeune Tesseha'llan lui paraissait à la fois fort et fragile, dressé seul contre le fantôme blanc de la forêt en contrebas, avec sa chemise trop grande qui lui battait les côtes au rythme effréné du vent. Le demi-Elfe vit son ami étendre les bras, comme un oiseau qui prend son envol.

« Fais pareil. Dit soudain Kratos. C'est bien de faire ça. »

Yuan s'exécuta. La violence du vent manqua de le faire reculer d'un pas. A côté de lui, il devinait la frêle silhouette de son ami. Comment faisait-il pour tenir comme ça, sans bouger ? Kratos n'était pas aussi vulnérable qu'il le paraissait.

« Ferme les yeux. On a l'impression de voler. »

Ce que fit le demi-Elfe. Il sentait ses cheveux trop longs battre contre ses tempes et son visage. Une sensation de vertige le prit, en même temps qu'il lui semblait quitter le sol. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste ce vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles et Kratos qu'il devinait près de lui. La loi de la gravité n'avait plus lieu d'être, et le jeune Sylvaranti n'en ressentait plus les effets que de très loin. La voix du garçon aux cheveux de feu lui parvint alors, étrangement proche et lointaine à la fois.

« Quand j'étais petit, je disais que plus tard, je serais un ange. Que des ailes allaient me pousser dans le dos pour que je puisse voler dans le ciel. Et les autres se moquaient de moi. Les gens du laboratoire, les amis de mes parents... Même mon père. Ils croyaient que j'étais fou. Mon frère, ça le faisait sourire. Il m'ébouriffait les cheveux en disant que le jour où je deviendrais un ange, lui se transformera en monstre. Il n'y avait que Mère qui me croyait. »

Yuan avait rouvert les yeux pendant que le rouquin parlait. Les bras le long du corps, il regardait le Tesseha'llan. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Juste ouvert les yeux. Ses yeux couleur grenat, qui fixaient une image que lui seul pouvait voir. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Yuan le rompe d'une voix qu'il trouva trop enrouée.

« Et elle ne te croit plus ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Kratos laissa ses bras retomber lentement. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés, comme si l'image invisible qu'il regardait avait soudainement disparue.

« Elle est partie. »

OoOoO

Sur le chemin du retour, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient. Kratos marchait en regardant fixement ses chaussures blanches de neige. Yuan s'efforçait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si sa mère s'était fait la malle avec sa famille, quinze ans plus tôt. Il n'y parvint pas. Ellen, même si elle était loin d'être parfaite, avait toujours été là. Elle avait été là pour le protéger comme elle pouvait lorsque son père le battait. Et elle serai toujours là, faible, hésitante, soupirante, mais malgré tout présente. Elle serai là. Peut-être que c'était ce que Kratos pensait, quand il était petit. Et maintenant, il rirait jaune s'il entendait les pensées de son camarade.

« Excuse-moi. Murmura soudain le rouquin sans relever la tête.

-Pardon ?

-Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Pourquoi tu...?

-Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Je te demande pardon. »

Yuan ne répondit rien, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Le silence de la forêt enneigée les accompagna jusqu'à Iéna Tanor. Le soleil d'hiver se couchait déjà. Sur le pas de la porte, Yuan jeta un regard au sentier menant à Nieji. Il entendit la voix de son voisin de classe murmurer, dans son dos :

« Il faut que tu prennes tes affaires avant de rentrer chez toi. »

L'adolescent au sang mêlé se retourna brusquement.

« Tu me fiches à la porte ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton plus agressif qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-Non. Mais je pensais que...

-Tu ne pensais rien du tout. Si je rentre maintenant, je ne pourrais rien manger ce soir. Alors que si je reste avec toi, j'ai des chances d'avoir un repas. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Kratos esquissa un sourire hésitant.

« Je ne suis pas un garde-manger sur pattes, tu sais.

-Mais si. Puisque tu es là, il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose. » Rétorqua Yuan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il entra dans la maison forestière sans voir le sourire de son ami s'élargir. Les deux garçons se rendirent dans la cuisine où Kratos leur prépara du thé. Son ami aux oreilles d'Elfe le regarda faire avec autant d'intérêt que de surprise. Il ne l'avait jamais vu préparer sa boisson, et il devait reconnaître que la façon de faire Tesseha'llane était très différente des habitudes Sylvaranties. Alors qu'il le faisait remarquer, le garçon aux cheveux de feu secoua la tête.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Les Tesseha'llans et les Sylvarantis préparent leur thé de le même façon. Mais ma mère était originaire de Mizuho, et les coutumes là-bas sont très différentes. Elle nous les a enseignées, à mon frère et moi.

-Je vois, commenta pensivement Yuan. C'est aussi pour ça que tu t'inclines toujours un peu pour me dire bonjour ? »

Kratos eut un rire nerveux.

« C'est vrai. Ça te gêne ?

-Non. C'est juste... bizarre.

-Moi, ce sont les poignées de mains qu'échangent les scientifiques du laboratoire qui me semblent étranges. Je ne sais pas comment mon frère et mon père font pour y répondre comme si de rien n'était.

-Peut-être parce qu'ils ont l'habitude. Tu as grandi à Mi...zuho ?

-Non. Répondit Kratos en secouant la tête. Je n'étais jamais sorti du laboratoire avant l'automne dernier. Mère disait que j'étais trop fragile et que je tomberais tout le temps malade si je sortais. A cause de la pollution. Ici, l'air est pur, alors je n'ai pas de problème. »

Yuan ne fit aucun commentaire. Il trouvait idiot d'empêcher un enfant de sortir de sa maison, mais peut-être que la famille de Kratos avait d'excellentes raisons pour le faire. Soudain, une interrogation particulière lui traversa l'esprit. Il regarda fixement son ami verser du thé dans sa tasse et se mordit les lèvres. Devait-il... Ou valait-il mieux qu'il ne demande pas ? Peut-être que Kratos refuserait de lui répondre... Finalement, il se décida. Si Kratos ne voulait pas répondre, alors il ne répondrait pas.

« Kratos... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Le rouquin releva la tête et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Bien sûr.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. »

Kratos cligna des yeux, de plus en plus surpris.

« D'accord. »

Yuan baissa son regard sur sa tasse fumante. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux tandis qu'il demandait à voix basse :

« Pourquoi ta mère est-elle partie ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Tellement long que le demi-Elfe de Nieji renonça à obtenir une réponse. Alors qu'il saisissait sa tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres, la voix de Kratos s'éleva, douce et impersonnelle.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. »

Yuan leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune Tesseha'llan but une gorgée de thé, le plus naturellement du monde. Il accrocha son regard à celui de l'autre garçon et ne le lâcha pas.

« Mosehn m'a dit que c'était à cause de Père.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Yuan avant même de prendre le temps de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Des expériences.

-Des... expériences ? » Répéta le demi-sang, interloqué.

Des... expériences ? Yuan fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, des expériences ?

« Il est chercheur. Il ne vit que pour son travail. Il ne s'est jamais occupé de mon frère et de moi. Après le départ de Mère, il a bien été obligé de remarquer qu'on existait. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ? »

Le garçon venu d'ailleurs renvoya en arrière une mèche rouge qui le gênait, d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Son regard grenat scintilla d'un éclat que Yuan ne connaissait pas, un éclat coupant comme une lame de rasoir.

« Ce n'est pas très drôle d'être le cobaye de ton propre père, tu sais. »

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, chapitre n°9 : Terminé ! J'ai vraiment mis une éternité à le poster, mais pour une fois j'ai une excuse valable : j'avais perdu mon plan parmi la multitude de dossiers qui poussent comme des pâquerettes dans la mémoire de mon ordinateur...

Yuan : Dis tout de suite que tu n'es pas capable de ranger un fichier virtuel, personne ne t'en voudra...

Kratos : Mais tout le monde se moquera de toi.

Nat : Méchants garçons.


	11. Expériences et résultats

Auteur : Natanael, fidèle au poste !

Disclaimer : Kratos, Yuan, Noïshe, le monde et la guerre antique appartiennent à Namco. Tout le reste, c'est à Nat ! =D

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Ceux qui ne sont pas très avancés dans le jeu, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre.

Warning : Dans un futur vraiment très lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes et/ou un peu gores… Ames extrêmement sensibles s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Expériences et résultats**

OoOoOoOoO

Yuan resta un instant interloqué, cherchant dans les yeux de son ami une quelconque trace d'humour, quelque chose qui montrerait qu'il plaisantait. Mais non. Kratos n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus tenta donc d'assimiler l'information. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Quel genre de père pouvait bien faire ça à ses propres enfants ? Pourquoi ? Le silence se prolongeait. Finalement, le Tesseha'llan baissa la tête.

« Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire une chose pareille. Oublie ça.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est un truc qu'on peut oublier comme ça, en claquant des doigts ? Questionna Yuan. Maintenant expliques-toi. Je commence à en avoir assez de tes secrets. Ton père s'est servi de toi pour ses expériences ? »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux roux.

« C'est la seule utilité qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à me trouver. »

Yuan en laissa presque tomber la tasse qu'il tenait. Que voulait dire Kratos ? Est-ce que…

« Comment ça ?

-Père ne m'a jamais vu que comme un boulet à traîner. Mosehn… Mon frère, lui, est différent. Il est intelligent, beau, et il ressemble à Mère. Père a commencé à faire attention à moi uniquement à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à servir pour ses expériences. Je devais avoir treize ou quatorze ans. »

Le demi-Elfe ne fit aucun commentaire. Il voulait pourtant dire tellement de choses… Que Kratos n'avait probablement rien à envier à son frère. Lui aussi était intelligent et plutôt mignon, pour un Humain. Mais l'image du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait vu le soir de l'arrivée du jeune Tesseha'llan s'imposa alors à lui. Mosehn… avait quelque chose de plus, une étincelle que son frère n'avait pas. Kratos continua, de sa voix monocorde et impersonnelle :

« Père a toujours préféré Mosehn. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a commencé par faire ses expériences sur lui. Il espérait sans doute qu'elles réussiraient et que mon frère entrerait dans l'Histoire. Ça ne lui aurait pas déplu, d'ailleurs. A mon frère, je veux dire. Il a toujours aimé briller. »

Nouveau silence. Il fallut un certain temps à Yuan pour se rendre compte que Kratos avait cessé de parler et qu'il sirotait son thé tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune Sylvaranti se racla la gorge avant de demander :

« Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ton père cherche ? Quelles sont ses expériences ?

-… »

Kratos sembla hésiter. Il parut sur le point de répondre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Ce fut trop pour Yuan qui frappa du poing sur la table, furieux.

« Réponds ! Fit-il, criant presque. J'en ai marre de tes silences ! Dis-moi la vérité, pour une fois ! »

Face à lui, le rouquin reposa sa tasse sur la table de la salle à manger où ils s'étaient installés et ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'adolescent aux yeux couleur de mer sut qu'il avait gagné. Kratos allait lui dire la vérité, cette fois-ci.

« Alors ? Questionna-t-il, un peu calmé.

-Tout ce que je sais concernant les expériences effectuées sur Mosehn et moi, commença Kratos en pesant ses mots, je l'ai appris en écoutant les scientifiques du laboratoire parler entre eux. On ne me disait jamais rien, à moi. Mais je crois que Père fait des recherches sur le combattant parfait.

-Le combattant parfait ? Répéta Yuan, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Comment ça ?

-Un soldat capable de se battre jour et nuit pendant des mois, sans manger ni se reposer. Un être qui ne ressentirait ni peur ni douleur, créé uniquement pour le combat. Une arme.

-Pour détruire Sylvarant.

-Si c'était le cas, les autres travaux de Père et Mosehn perdraient tout leur sens. Il me semble qu'ils ont d'autres projets pour lui. Mais je ne sais pas exactement lesquels.

-Mosehn ? Tu veux dire que ton frère aussi est lié à tout ça ? Il a participé aux expériences qu'on a faites sur toi ?

-Je… ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Père et Mosehn travaillent ensemble, comme Père et Mère travaillaient ensemble, avant. Ils ont toute une équipe de scientifiques qui les assiste et ne sont pas subventionnés par le gouvernement. C'est pour ça qu'ils peuvent travailler sur ce qu'ils veulent et qu'ils n'ont pas de sujets sur qui tester leurs expérimentations. D'habitude, on fait ça sur les prisonniers condamnés à mort, mais Père n'y avait pas droit.

-Alors il l'a fait sur ses fils. Murmura Yuan. C'est affreux…

-Bah. Fit Kratos en haussant les épaules. A mon avis, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il en a, des fils. Il a un associé, Mosehn, et un cobaye, Kratos. Il ne vit que pour la science, je te l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours, mais on s'habitue à tout. Même à ça. »

Yuan décida de ne pas répondre au jeune Humain pour ne pas s'énerver à nouveau contre lui. Comment ça, on s'habitue à tout ? Et c'était quoi cet air blasé ? Comme si Kratos trouvait ça… Normal. Normal de n'être qu'une souris de laboratoire. Le demi-Elfe détailla du regard le visage de son ami. Un visage impassible. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son masque d'ivoire, aucun sentiment. Comme dans sa voix. Impersonnelle à tel point que Yuan finit par se demander si Kratos était réellement humain. Le jeune garçon balaya cette hypothèse d'un haussement d'épaule. Bien sûr que Kratos était humain. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide, parfois.

« Bref. Tu disais donc : les recherches sur le combattant parfait. Et ça a donné quoi ?

-Rien. Répondit Kratos en se levant pour poser la théière vide sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

-Pardon ?

-Les recherches de mon père n'ont rien donné. Du moins, pas encore officiellement. Peu de temps avant que je ne quitte Syback, Père semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose qui le mettait d'une humeur inhabituellement joyeuse. Mais quelqu'un du laboratoire a dû être trop bavard et le gouvernement a commencé à nous tourner autour. Mosehn a alors décidé de m'amener ici, pour ma sécurité. Ça arrangeait tout le monde : mon frère pouvait mener ses recherches sur le terrain et mon père protégeait ses "futurs résultats".

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea le demi-Elfe, craignant la réponse que lui fournirait son ami.

-Yuan… Murmura Kratos, ses yeux grenats plongés dans l'océan de ceux de Yuan. Je ne sais pas si ça a un lien avec le combattant parfait, mais… Avant qu'on ne parte, il… »

Un hurlement suraigu suivit d'un bruit de chute lui coupa la parole. Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Yuan bondit à la fenêtre, aussitôt imité par Kratos. Malgré le peu de lumière, le jeune garçon aux cheveux turquoise put discerner une forme allongée sur le sol, à côté de la maison. Ce qui restait d'une branche morte gisait près d'elle, en miettes. La forme se redressa en se massant les reins, secouant la tête pour faire tomber la neige accrochée dans ses cheveux violets. Yuan se frappa le front, excédé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, cet abruti ? »

OoOoO

_Noïshe s'arrêta, la langue pendante. Il avait couru une bonne partie de la journée, et les terres de Kharlan étaient déjà en vue. L'Arshi ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais couru aussi vite, et surtout aussi longtemps. Il avait pulvérisé son record. Kratos serait fier de lui, s'il était là. Mais voilà, Kratos n'était pas là, et Mosehn non plus. Il fallait continuer. Le chien géant jeta un regard aux plaines sans fin qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Noïshe savait qu'à quelques kilomètres de là se trouvait la frontière, passage probablement le plus périlleux de son voyage. Même si la ligne de front ne se prolongeait pas dans les plaines désertes, il y avait des postes de gardes. Donc, il y avait des hommes. Et, Kratos et Mosehn l'avaient souvent répété, les hommes recherchent les Arshis à cause de leur mana si particulier capable de faire marcher les machines de guerre pendant longtemps. Il faudrait être prudent, à la frontière. Noïshe repartit au pas, méfiant. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il arriva près du poste. De l'autre côté s'étendaient les terres sacrées de Kharlan. Où se trouvait Mosehn._

_L'animal aux grandes oreilles s'avança prudemment vers le poste Sylvaranti. Il vit les gardes, assis autour d'un feu qui crépitait. Ils semblaient parler avec deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, qui se tenaient debout près d'eux. C'était l'instant rêvé pour passer. Un vent léger soufflait, envoyant voler des braises en direction des deux hommes aux capes grises, apportant par la même occasion leurs odeurs jusqu'au grand mammifère. Noïshe hésita à poursuivre sa route. Il lui semblait reconnaître une odeur parmi toutes celles qui lui parvenait… Mais elle était si faible, couverte par toutes les autres odeurs, qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui donner un nom. Et pourtant, Mana savait combien les Arshis avaient bonne mémoire. Ils n'étaient pas les futurs gardiens du bien pour rien. Mais de toute façon, les hommes ne devaient pas le voir. Donc, il devait continuer. Et puis, il en était sûr, cette odeur n'était pas celle de Mosehn. Sur cette bonne pensée, l'Arshi reprit son chemin. Il longea le bâtiment du poste-frontière dans l'ombre, le plus silencieusement possible. Mais il faisait trop sombre. Il n'y voyait rien… Soudain, Noïshe sentit son museau s'écraser contre du grillage. Aïe. Des grognements sourds de chiens mal réveillés se firent entendre. Le temps pour le pauvre Archi de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et les chiens en questions aboyaient comme s'ils voulaient qu'on les entende de Meltokio. Et flûte. Manquait plus que ça… _

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_ -Les chiens ! Il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté !_

_ -Aux armes ! » _

_Le chien géant bondit par-dessus le chenil où les dogues furieux d'avoir été réveillés mordaient le grillage. A peine touchait-il terre qu'un soldat portant une torche apparut à l'angle du poste, suivit d'un autre armé d'une lance. _

_ « Mais… C'est quoi cette bête ?_

_ -C'est un… loup ?_

_ -Tuez-le ! Hurla un troisième garde en brandissant une épée. Ces sales bêtes abattent le bétail des civils et égorgent nos enfants ! »_

_Noïshe sentit la moutarde lui monter au museau. Un loup. Ces gens le prenaient pour un loup. Ils n'avaient visiblement jamais vu d'Arshi de leur vie. Dans ce cas, il avait peut-être une chance de leur échapper. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas leur apprendre la différence entre un loup et un Arshi. Ça n'aurait pas été du luxe. Enfin bon. L'animal aux oreilles vertes s'élança vers les gardes, avec l'intention de sauter au dessus d'eux. Mais celui qui portait la torche la lança dans sa direction. Le chien géant stoppa sa course avant de mettre les pattes dans le feu. Il grogna, mécontent. D'autres gardes venaient d'arriver. Certains n'avaient pas l'air bien réveillés, ils dormaient sans doute dans le poste encore quelques minutes plus tôt. L'Arshi se retrouva très vite encerclé. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur l'homme à la lance, évitant cette dernière, et le mordit violement au bras. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et tomba au sol sous le poids de la bête. L'espèce de grand chien en profita pour s'échapper du cercle et courir le long du mur vers sa liberté._

_A cet instant précis, un dernier soldat jaillit de l'angle, jetant habilement un filet sur l'animal aux grandes oreilles. Noïshe était pris au piège._

OoOoO

Yuan et Kratos coururent jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Le demi-Elfe passa devant et se précipita dehors, sur l'intrus encore occupé à se débarrasser de la neige. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le garçon aux cheveux fous se fit saisir par la chemise et secouer comme un prunier.

« Yuan ! Lâche-le ! Hurla la voix de Kratos.

-Il écoutait ! Répliqua le demi-Elfe. C'est Jun qui l'a envoyé, j'en suis sûr ! »

Kratos pâlit. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait d'où il venait et pourquoi, il ne donnait pas cher de sa liberté…

« Fais-le entrer dans la maison. »

Yuan entraîna Karen à l'intérieur. L'illuminé du coin n'était pas stupide au point de risquer la bagarre avec le demi-Elfe, d'autant plus que ce dernier mesurait bien une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il suivit donc les deux amis sans leur opposer la moindre résistance. Kratos lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la salle à manger. Yuan repartit aussitôt à l'attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? C'est Jun qui t'a dit de nous espionner ?

-N…Non, p..p…pppas Jun… J…Je… Jessye… répondit Karen en claquant des dents. Pas b…bobobonne idée, f…fais fr…ffffroid dddde…dehors…

-Ah bah oui, forcément… répondit Kratos sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Et t'as entendu quoi ? Reprit Yuan.

-Bbben… une… une his…histotoire dddde…

-Plus vite que ça ! Pressa le demi-Elfe furieux, faisant sursauter les deux autres garçons.

-J'ai juste entendu quelque chose à propos d'une expérience sur un combattant, d'un gouvernement qui veut du terrain et d'un résultat parfait, mais par pitié Ka-Fai, on tape pas les plus petits que soi… »

Yuan, debout de l'autre côté de la table, se massa les tempes d'un air agacé pendant que Kratos s'esquivait silencieusement en direction de la cuisine. Non seulement ce boulet de Karen était incapable d'effectuer une mission discrètement, mais en plus il mélangeait tout…

« J'ai l'impression que tu as tout compris de travers, Te-Pashi. Grogna le demi-sang à l'adresse du garçon qui tremblait comme une feuille sur sa chaise.

-Tu me réexpliques, alors ? Bredouilla Karen en se frottant énergiquement les bras dans le but de se réchauffer.

-Pour que tu ailles tout répéter à cette peste de blondasse décolorée ? Hors de question ! » Rugit l'aîné des trois garçons.

Karen sembla rapetisser sur sa chaise. Il évita de regarder l'adolescent furibard qui lui faisait face et entreprit de souffler sur ses mains pour en chasser le froid. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui, suivit de peu par celui d'un objet qu'on pose sur une table et par la voix calme de Kratos.

« Bois ça. Ça te réchauffera plus vite. Yuan, tu veux bien aller chercher la couverture que j'ai laissée dans le salon ? »

Karen releva la tête et vit une tasse fumante posée sur la table, puis l'étranger, assis face à lui, faire signe au demi-Elfe de quitter la pièce. Ce dernier sembla s'étrangler avec les paroles de son compagnon.

« De quoi ? Tu ne veux pas non plus lui proposer de dormir ici et de manger avec nous, tant que tu y es ?

-Yuan, répéta doucement Kratos. Tu veux bien aller chercher la couverture que j'ai laissée dans le salon, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Yuan regarda son ami, scandalisé. Comment ? Karen les espionnait pour le compte de leurs rivaux et lui, il lui offrait le gîte et le couvert ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de cet ahuri de rouquin à la noix ? Renonçant à comprendre, le jeune garçon quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Après tout, les âneries de Kratos ne regardaient que lui. Et il était hors de question de provoquer une dispute devant un des sous-fifres de Jun. Aussi le Sylvaranti au catogan accepta-t-il d'aller chercher cette fichue couverture, occultant le fait que l'autre Tesseha'llan semblait tout à fait capable de lui faire faire des choses contraires à sa volonté. Il le faisait uniquement pour ne pas avoir la honte devant Karen. Voilà tout.

Une fois dans le couloir, Yuan regarda d'un air embêté les deux portes sur le mur face à lui. L'une d'elles s'ouvrait sur le salon, l'autre sur le bureau. Mais il ne savait plus laquelle menait à quelle pièce… Haussant les épaules, le métis aux mèches turquoise s'avança vers la porte la plus proche. Il l'ouvrit, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la mauvaise porte. Il était dans le bureau. Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, l'adolescent s'aperçut que Kratos avait posé son calepin sur le secrétaire de pin. La curiosité de Yuan le piqua brusquement là où il fallait. Depuis des semaines, il se demandait ce que son camarade pouvait bien écrire dans son carnet… Et il avait l'occasion rêvée pour le savoir ! S'assurant d'un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule que la porte de la salle à manger était bien fermée, le jeune demi-Elfe entra dans le bureau et se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'écritoire de son ami. Ses doigts tremblèrent un peu lorsqu'il saisit le carnet de son ami Tesseha'llan. Il l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et resta figé de surprise.

Sur la double page de son cahier, Kratos avait dessiné au crayon la salle de classe telle qu'il la voyait depuis son pupitre. Juste au premier plan, on reconnaissait Jun, studieusement penché sur son cahier. Quelques tables plus loin, Jessye levait la main. Dans la rangée de droite, Karen envoyait un avion de papier vers un gamin d'une dizaine d'année qui semblait lui faire coucou. Le vieux maître, offrant sa calvitie plus qu'avancée au regard des écoliers, écrivait quelques formules de physique au tableau.

Impressionné, Yuan émit un léger sifflement. Ça alors… S'il s'était douté que Kratos dessinait si bien ! Il tourna aussitôt la page, désireux de voir les autres dessins –s'il y en avait. L'écriture fine et penchée du garçon aux cheveux roux recouvrait la première page. Yuan essaya de lire ce qu'il avait écrit, mais les lettres formées par la plume du rouquin lui étaient totalement étrangères. Sans doute écrivait-il en Tesseha'llan… Sur la seconde page, le visage doux et triste d'Ellen semblait appeler à l'aide celui qui la regardait. Gêné, le sang-mêlé tourna vivement la page. Un carcan glacé enserra son cœur. Dire qu'il était lui-même la cause de ce regard désespéré… Si seulement il avait été suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre plus vite que son comportement agressif blessait sa mère autant que l'attitude de son père et ne lui apportait rien, à lui…

Rejetant ses pensées d'un mouvement d'épaule, le jeune garçon fixa son attention sur le dessin qui recouvrait la double page suivante. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la vue qu'on avait depuis la falaise. Alors qu'il admirait la façon dont Kratos avait su rendre l'impression de profondeur, le demi-Elfe se rappela qu'il était censé chercher une couverture pour cet empaffé de Karen. Abandonnant à regret le carnet à dessin, Yuan quitta le bureau et courut au salon. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la couverture et revint vite dans la salle à manger. Kratos était en train de préparer une tourte aux fruits de mer pendant que Karen mettait le couvert pour trois personnes. Redoutant le pire, le plus âgé des garçons interrogea son ami du regard.

« Etant donné l'heure, j'ai proposé à Karen de manger avec nous. » Lui expliqua Kratos avec un demi-sourire et un regard qui semblait dire "t'as pas intérêt à dire non".

Découragé, Yuan se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il laissa tomber sa couverture sur celles du gamin aux cheveux violets et s'installa sur une chaise face à une assiette. Il regarda Karen disposer seul les couteaux et les fourchettes et ne fit pas mine de l'aider à trouver où étaient rangés les verres. Du côté de la cuisine, un léger soupir lui indiqua que Kratos n'approuvait pas sa façon de faire. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Le repas se passa dans un silence religieux, Yuan ne désirant pas échanger une seule parole avec le suppôt de Jun qui leur tenait compagnie, Kratos n'étant pas d'un naturel très bavard et Karen étant suffisamment intelligent, du haut des ses quatorze printemps, pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite de se faire remarquer. Pendant le dessert, Kratos se tourna vers Yuan et déclara :

« Karen rentrera chez lui tout à l'heure. Veux-tu rester dormir ici ? »

Yuan, la bouche pleine d'un morceau de tarte aux pommes, se contenta d'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord. Il avait deviné que Kratos, malgré son air détaché, craignait de se retrouver seul. Et puis, ils avaient une conversation à finir. Mais il y avait toutefois un point que l'adolescent Sylvaranti n'approuvait pas. Il avala sa bouchée presque sans la mâcher et demanda :

« Tu vas vraiment le laisser partir, comme ça ? Il risque de raconter des bêtises à Jessye-la-peste !

-Je lui ai expliqué ce que je t'avais dit.

-Mais… que… Mais t'es cinglé ! »

Kratos eut un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai parlé, il veut bien garder le silence.

-Pour sûr. Affirma Karen. Je dirais rien, c'est promis. Jessye, je l'aime pas plus que vous. Elle me prend pour un débile. Si j'étais pas curieux, je serais même pas venu vous écouter. Je vais lui raconter un truc quelconque pour qu'elle pose pas de question et je dirais rien d'autre, parole de Karen Te-Pashi ! »

Yuan lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais un coup de pied charitablement administré par Kratos le dissuada de répliquer quoi que ce fût. Une fois le repas terminé, Karen aida les deux garçons à débarrasser la table, puis s'en alla en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Yuan crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter, moi, à Jessye ?" tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la neige. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger très longtemps là-dessus, car Kratos ne tarda pas à réclamer son aide pour installer un matelas supplémentaire dans sa chambre. Lorsque le lit du Sylvaranti fut installé, les deux amis se préparèrent à aller dormir. Le demi-Elfe se déshabilla sans pudeur, ne gardant que son caleçon. Il savait, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté du temps de l'Elfe Elëe, qu'Iéna Tanor était particulièrement bien isolée. Sans doute grâce à la magie des Elfes… Pourtant, Kratos refusa d'enlever sa chemise, prétextant avoir froid.

Le jeune Sylvaranti l'ignora et se glissa avec plaisir entre les draps du matelas qu'ils avaient installé pour lui. Celui qu'il avait chez lui était enfoncé au milieu, alors que celui-là était… parfait. De plus, la chambre de Kratos était bien rangée, elle. Ce devait être agréable de dormir ici… Le jeune demi-Elfe s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il entendit les couvertures de Kratos se froisser lorsqu'il s'installa pour passer la nuit. Le Tesseha'llan souffla la bougie posée sur sa table de chevet et la nuit envahit la chambre. Yuan se sentait étrangement calme, à écouter dans le noir la respiration paisible de son ami. Elle avait le don de le rassurer. Tandis que ses pensées dérivaient, le garçon aux cheveux bleus repensa à la conversation du début de soirée, inopinément interrompue par Karen.

« Kratos ?

-Mm ?

-Avant que Karen tombe de son arbre, tu disais quelque chose… A propos de ce que ton père a fait avant de t'envoyer ici.

-Oh, ça… Ça va encore te déprimer. Et je… ne pense pas que ça ait de l'importance, finalement.

-Moi, si. Je pense que c'est important.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es mon ami. Je sais pas comment expliquer alors me demande pas, mais je pense que c'est important que tu me parle de toi. C'est tout. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Yuan entendit Kratos soupirer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres dans le noir. Il avait –encore– gagné.

« Quelques temps avant que le gouvernement ne commence à surveiller mon père, Mosehn et ses amis sont rentrés de voyage. Ils rapportaient avec eux un métal étrange, que je n'avais encore jamais vu, et l'ont donné à Père. Une semaine plus tard, il m'a injecté dans le sang une sorte de poudre. Elle venait probablement du métal étrange. Je me suis senti mal dès le lendemain, et mon état n'a pas cessé d'empirer jusqu'à ce qu'on parte pour Sylvarant. J'ai commencé à aller mieux environs quinze jours après mon arrivée ici.

-Ton frère t'a laissé seul ici alors qu'il savait que tu étais malade ?

-Il devait aussi savoir que je ne n'allais pas tarder à aller mieux.

-Si tu le dit. Et il sait, Mosehn, que t'as cette poudre bizarre dans le sang ?

-Probablement. Soupira Kratos. Père et lui travaillent ensemble.

-Hmm… Et à part ton espèce de maladie de quand tu es arrivé, tu n'as pas remarqué des changements ?

-…Comment ça ?

-Ben, je sais pas moi… Des trucs pas normaux qui t'arriveraient… Du genre quand t'arrivais plus à respirer. Tu crois que c'est lié à la poudre ?

-… »

Le silence revint, troublé seulement par les souffles réguliers des deux amis et le chant d'un oiseau de nuit. Yuan renonça à obtenir une réponse du Tesseha'llan. Apparemment, Kratos avait encore décidé qu'il en avait trop dit. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant, à se taire toujours au moment où ça devenait intéressant !

Le demi-Elfe commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de tissus. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une ombre se glisser près de lui, avant de sentir son matelas s'affaisser. Kratos resta un moment assis sans remuer. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus grogna intérieurement contre cette fichue lune qui se cachait juste quand il ne le fallait pas. Si elle avait éclairé un tant soit peu la chambre, il aurait pu voir ce que trafiquait encore l'Humain… Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, il réalisa que Kratos était en train de déboutonner la chemise qu'il avait gardée.

« Euh… Kratos ? Fit Yuan, soudain mal à l'aise. Tu… Tu fais quoi, là ?

-Donne-moi ta main.

-Ah… ? Euh, d'a… d'accord… »

Yuan s'interdit de rougir malgré sa gêne, obéit et laissa le rouquin guider sa main. Il frémit en sentant tout à coup la peau tiède de son ami sous ses doigts. Puis fronça les sourcils.

« Tu la sens ? » Interrogea la voix tremblante de Kratos.

Evidemment qu'il la sentait ! Il ne sentait que ça… A un certain endroit, la peau souple de Kratos se tendait, soulevée par quelque chose de dur sous l'épiderme. Les doigts du jeune Tesseha'llan lâchèrent ceux de Yuan. Le demi-Elfe passa et repassa sa main sur la bosse sur le torse de son ami. Pourquoi …?

« Kratos… On dirait… une pierre ? C'est quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est apparu il y a quelques jours. Je… je la sentais pousser…

-C'était ça qui t'étouffait…

-Oui, en grandissant. Ça… faisait mal.

-Tu m'étonne. Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ça va. Elle ne grandit plus et tout est redevenu normal. Enfin, presque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Yuan… Chuchota Kratos comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende. Je… sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais…

-Mais ?

-Ecoute, ces derniers temps, je… eh bien, tu sais que les Humains, normalement, ne sont pas capables de sentir le mana. Et bien moi, j'en suis capable. Ça a commencé lorsque la pierre s'est formée. Ensuite, je me suis mis à comprendre le langage des animaux. Mais surtout je… ne pouvais plus dormir. J'avais beau essayer, je… n'y arrivais pas. Et je ne supportais plus la nourriture. Manger me faisait mal au ventre, alors… En plus, je n'étais plus capable de différencier les aliments. Ils avaient… tous le même goût, alors franchement, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie. Et je ne sentais plus rien. Ça faisait peur, je t'assure.

-C'est dingue…

-Mais c'est fini maintenant. La pierre est toujours là, mais elle ne grossit plus. Je peux à nouveau manger, dormir, sentir le vent…

-Tu comprends encore les animaux ?

-Oui. Et je sens toujours le mana. C'est plutôt pratique, en fait.

-Ouais. Donc, tes… disons, bizarreries semblent être liées à la pierre qui s'est mise à pousser en toi, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Acquiesça Kratos. Et la pierre… C'est juste une supposition, mais je crois qu'elle est là à cause de la poudre du métal que mon père…

-C'est pas possible. Le coupa Yuan. Il t'a fait ça il y a plusieurs mois, pourquoi ça se déclencherait uniquement maintenant ?

-Ce n'est quand même pas l'air de l'école qui est à l'origine de mes "bizarreries". Et j'aurais tendance à penser que ce truc se développe en plusieurs phases. »

Yuan eut le vague sentiment de se trouver en classe, pendant un cours de sciences naturelles. Il soupira intérieurement. Et voilà, il fallait encore réfléchir… La lune se décida finalement à se montrer et un léger rayon de lumière vint éclairer les deux garçons. Le demi-Elfe regarda un instant Kratos qui réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'exposer sa thèse sur ses "bizarreries" sans pour autant perde son ami en cours de raisonnement. Yuan laissa son regard dériver, suivant les contours du visage de l'autre garçon. Dommage qu'il se cachait ainsi derrière ses cheveux, songea le Sylvaranti. Il avait la chance d'avoir l'intelligence et la beauté, et il massacrait la seconde en entretenant une espèce de frange bizarre.

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil sur le torse de Kratos. Entre les pans de sa chemise défaite, on pouvait voir une bosse déformer la peau laiteuse. Yuan n'espérait qu'une chose : que ce truc n'était pas contagieux.

« …Yuan ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui. C'est pas dit que je comprenne mais vas-y, cause.

-Bien. Donc voilà mon idée : la poudre agit sur une durée indéterminée, tout d'abord en s'implantant dans l'organisme, puis en se développant de façon concrète. Je pense là à cette pierre et aux "bizarreries" qui ont suivit. Quant à expliquer l'arrêt de ces phénomènes… Je n'en suis pas capable. Peut-être que la poudre arrête d'agir au bout d'un moment…

-Ou alors il faut la recharger.

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que mon frère pourrait trouver. Je lui ai envoyé un message lui demandant de revenir. J'ai hâte qu'il arrive.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Ça commence à me faire peur, cette histoire. »

Kratos hocha la tête. Il resta un petit moment assis sur le matelas, puis il regagna son lit. Rassuré à l'idée qu'une personne plus âgée, plus responsable et plus expérimentée en la matière que lui allait bientôt arriver et prendre les choses en main, Yuan se laissa tomber dans le sommeil.

Il était à mille lieues de se douter que la mission de Noïshe était fortement compromise.

OoOoOoOoO

Tadam ! Encore un chapitre de terminé ! Waaah, je suis motivée. Je devrais perdre mes dossiers plus souvent, moi. Et les retrouver plus vite, aussi. Ça serait pas mal.

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui continuent de lire cette histoire, et plus particulièrement à celles qui laissent des reviews ou des messages ! =D


	12. Yuan, Kratos et Karen, c'est un trio

Auteur : Natanael, fidèle au poste !

Disclaimer : Kratos, Yuan, Noïshe, le monde et la guerre antique appartiennent à Namco. Tout le reste, c'est à Nat ! =D

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Ceux qui ne sont pas très avancés dans le jeu, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre.

Warning : Dans un futur un tout petit peu moins lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes et/ou un peu gores… Ames extrêmement sensibles s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Yuan, Kratos… et Karen, c'est un trio !**

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Yuan fut réveillé par une matière froide et humide sur le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre qu'une masse blanche. Il fallut un certain temps au demi-Elfe pour comprendre que Kratos s'était réveillé avant lui et venait de lui mettre de la neige sur la figure. Le jeune garçon soupira et se redressa, époussetant d'une main la neige sur son visage. En regardant un peu autour de lui, il vit le rouquin assis sur son lit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Très drôle, Kratos. Tu commences bien ta journée.

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard à l'école.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… On a contrôle, non ? Soupira Yuan. Et encore un zéro de plus…

-Tu as travaillé hier après-midi. Tu n'auras pas zéro, quand même.

-Mais si. Je ne me souviens de rien. Bon, où sont mes vêtements ? »

Pendant que Yuan jouait à cache-cache avec ses habits, Kratos alla à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Et un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux garçons couraient sur le sentier menant à Nieji. Ils descendirent la rue principale sans ralentir et arrivèrent à l'école en même temps que Karen, qui leur fit un grand signe de main. Yuan hésita entre l'ignorer et faire demi-tour. Mais Kratos, trop poli pour leur bien, salua le garçon ébouriffé en s'inclinant devant lui, comme il le faisait devant Yuan. L'adolescent aux cheveux violets le regarda une seconde, interloqué, puis lui rendit son salut d'un air hésitant. Ils passèrent la grille de l'école ensemble. Le vieux maître étant pour une fois à l'heure, ils entrèrent aussitôt en classe.

« Allez à vos places, je vais distribuer les énoncés. Fit la voix monocorde du vieux professeur. Vous pourrez sortir dès que vous aurez fini. »

A peine les élèves étaient-ils tous installés que le professeur commença à distribuer les copies. Yuan jeta un regard à sa feuille et sentit son moral chuter de plusieurs étages. Il ne comprenait même pas les énoncés. Se désintéressant totalement de son contrôle, le jeune Sylvaranti fit tourner son porte-plume entre ses doigts tout en observant ses camarades. Devant lui, Jun écrivait studieusement des calculs sur son brouillon. Quelques rangs en avant, dans la rangée de droite, Karen semblait chercher l'inspiration au plafond. Yuan sourit. C'était vrai que celui-là, il remplissait tous ses contrôles à l'instinct… A la gauche du garçon aux cheveux violets, Jessye travaillait. Mais elle se retournait souvent, jetant un regard étrange à Yuan. Le demi-Elfe jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. Soupirant, il se tourna vers son ami Tesseha'llan. Kratos avait déjà rempli une bonne partie de sa feuille…

Soudain, le porte-plume de Yuan lui échappa et roula sous son pupitre. Jurant intérieurement, son propriétaire se pencha pour le ramasser. Lorsqu'il se releva, sa feuille de contrôle n'était plus sur la table. Le garçon cligna des yeux, fixant le bois. Comment, il avait aussi fait tomber sa feuille ? Il se pencha à nouveau, mais nulle trace de feuille sur le sol. Le demi-Elfe se redressa, inquiet. Qu'allait dire le vieux ronchon qui lui servait de maître d'école ? A propos de maître, il croisa le regard inquisiteur de ce dernier. Yuan sentit son sang déserter son visage. Il se pencha aussitôt sur son pupitre, faisant mine d'écrire et surveillant le professeur du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci, satisfait, délaissa les élèves pour se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre. Yuan respira.

Mais il lui restait encore un mystère à éclaircir. Où était passée cette fichue feuille ? A sa droite, Yuan entendit Kratos ranger son porte-plume dans son plumier et se lever. Il avait déjà fini. Sans regarder Yuan, le rouquin déposa discrètement quelque chose sur sa table et alla poser sa copie sur le bureau du maître. Il quitta la salle sans se retourner. Le jeune demi-Elfe reporta ses yeux sur son pupitre, étonné. Sa feuille. Kratos venait de poser sa feuille sur sa table. Et il avait répondu aux trois quarts des exercices.

Déconcerté, le garçon aux longs cheveux bleus essaya de voir son ami par la fenêtre. Il l'aperçut assis à sa place, à l'angle des deux murets. Yuan ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser, son visage étant à nouveau aussi expressif que celui d'un bonhomme de neige. Mais autrement plus agréable à regarder, songea le Sylvaranti en comparant Kratos et une des nombreuses sculptures de glace faites dans la cour par les enfants. Comme le rouquin n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de regarder vers les fenêtres de la salle de classe, Yuan reporta son attention sur sa copie. Kratos avait même presque réussi à imiter son écriture. Il était fort. Le demi-Elfe attendit que la plupart des élèves fussent sortis pour écrire son nom en haut de la feuille et aller la poser sur le bureau. Le maître fronça les sourcils en voyant que la copie était relativement complétée. Puis se plongea à nouveau dans sa lecture. Apparemment, les miracles le laissaient de marbre…

Une fois à l'extérieur, Yuan rejoignit le Tesseha'llan et s'assit à côté de lui. Les deux garçons restèrent sans rien dire un moment, puis le demi-Elfe s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui.

« Kratos… Merci. Pour la feuille.

-Ah, de rien.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est de la triche.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses encore rabaisser par le maître devant tout le monde.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Pas la peine de demander, je ne sais pas moi-même. » Coupa Kratos en tournant vivement la tête.

Yuan ne rajouta rien, de plus en plus étonné. Puis il s'aperçut que Jessye, qui se trouvait par hasard dans son champ de vision, le regardait encore d'un air bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, à la fin ? Ce n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait, si ? Le garçon aux cheveux turquoise se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être observé. Kratos se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait et interrogea son ami du regard. Yuan lui désigna d'un mouvement de menton la fille aux rubans, qui continuait de le fixer avec perplexité. L'adolescent aux cheveux roux lui jeta un regard, se tourna à nouveau vers Yuan et haussa un sourcil.

« Elle me regarde. Expliqua le demi-Elfe en ronchonnant.

-Et alors ? C'est interdit ? Questionna Kratos en penchant la tête sur le côté, incarnation parfaite de l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est énervant. Je n'aime pas quand on me regarde. Ça annonce les ennuis.

-Ah…

-Et si au moins je savais pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça, cette cruche…

-Ce n'est pas gentil de l'appeler comme ça.

-Elle n'est pas gentille non plus. »

Il y eut un semblant de silence, que Kratos ne tarda pas à rompre.

« Peut-être qu'elle te trouve mignon. » Hasarda-t-il.

Yuan se tourna lentement vers son compagnon, ahuri. Il… Il avait dit quoi, là ? En voyant son expression assommée, Kratos esquissa un sourire.

« Je plaisantais…

-La prochaine fois, essaye de faire une plaisanterie plus drôle… » Grogna le Sylvaranti d'un ton boudeur.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain à ses chaussures. La récréation passa relativement vite. Le cours suivant, en revanche, paru s'étirer de tout son long, comme s'il devait ne jamais finir. Yuan baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La voix monotone du maître récitant les causes et conséquences du conflit qui dégénéra en guerre longue de mille ans était un excellent somnifère. Jun lui-même semblait avoir renoncé à jouer les lèches-bottes et échangeait des petits papiers avec Jessye et quelques autres de ses amis. Kratos griffonnait dans son cahier, pour ne pas changer. Rendu audacieux par l'ennui, le demi-Elfe se pencha sur le côté et risqua un regard par-dessus l'épaule du Tesseha'llan. Il était curieux de savoir comment l'Humain pouvait rendre une telle impression de réalité avec une simple feuille et un crayon gris.

Sous la plume de Kratos, un visage prenait forme sur la page blanche. Un visage aux traits fins, un peu durcis par une moue dédaigneuse. La bouche de la personne dessinée avait ce pli amer que Yuan connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois dans son miroir. Au dessus d'un petit nez droit, on pouvait lire toute l'opiniâtreté du monde dans deux yeux à l'éclat fier, un peu agressif. Des sourcils fins et arqués barraient son front et une mèche de cheveux retombait négligemment devant son oreille droite. L'autre oreille, typiquement Elfique, retenait des cheveux un peu plus disciplinés.

Yuan se redressa et émit un léger sifflement admiratif, reconnaissant son portrait. Kratos sursauta, se retournant vivement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien… Tu dessines bien. C'est tout. »

Kratos fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne se fait pas, de regarder par-dessus les épaules des autres.

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais… Expliqua le demi-Elfe, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle de monde.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de me demander. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Tesseha'llan se détourna et referma son calepin. Yuan soupira. Il avait réussi à vexer son voisin de table. Et, comble de malchance, il n'avait plus rien à faire hormis écouter ce cours particulièrement soporifique.

Lorsque la torture du cours d'histoire prit fin, Yuan ne fut certes pas le dernier à quitter la salle. Mais un autre avait été plus rapide : un certain énergumène aux cheveux en bataille… Le demi-Elfe fronça les sourcils. Tiens, tiens, Karen… Brusquement, l'anicroche de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et il se souvint que le garçon aux cheveux violets avait promis de raconter une bêtise à Jessye. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle l'avait regardé bizarrement toute la matinée… Yuan accéléra le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de l'autre garçon. Il entendit vaguement Kratos lui dire de ne pas marcher si vite, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé auprès de l'illuminé du coin, le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Karen sursauta, puis son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire.

« Tiens, Ka-Fai…

-Dis-moi, Te-Pashi… Juste pour savoir, qu'as-tu raconté à Jessye, hier ? »

Le sourire de Karen disparu instantanément. Son hésitation permit à Kratos de les rattraper. Voyant son protecteur, le plus jeune des trois prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son explication.

« Euh… Eh bien… Vous comprenez les gars, pour que Jessye se doute pas que je lui disais un truc faux, fallait que j'innove, et que je lui sorte un truc qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et… euh… Vous… Vous promettez de pas crier, hein ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on crie ? Questionna Kratos, soudain méfiant.

-Ben, euh… Vous promettez ?

-Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux mais PARLE ! Répondit le demi-Elfe aux cheveux turquoise.

-Euh… Ben, en fait… Euh… Donc…

-Abrège ! Rugit Yuan, faisant sursauter les passants qui se trouvaient près d'eux.

-Je lui ai dit que tu étais juste en traindembrasserunpeukratos. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard où se lisant l'incompréhension. Yuan se tourna de nouveau vers Karen qui se tortillait sur place, donnant l'impression qu'il était prêt à tout pour échanger sa place avec celle de… de n'importe qui, en fait.

« Pardon ?

-Je lui ai dit quetembrassaisunpeukratos.

-Tu peux parler plus lentement ? Soupira le métis aux yeux de mer.

-Je lui ai dit que t'embrassais Kratos. Mais juste un peu, hein. Pas beaucoup. Tenta-t-il de se rattraper, montrant avec ses doigts quelque chose de plus en plus petit. Un bisou. Un bisounet. Un bisouninou… »

Silence. L'aîné du groupe cligna des yeux, digérant lentement l'information. A côté de lui, Kratos devenait à chaque seconde un peu plus rouge, pour finir par avoir le visage et les cheveux de la même couleur. Puis Yuan explosa.

« NON MAIS TU LUI AS DIT QUOI ? ! ? »

OoOoO

Dix minutes et deux coups de poings plus tard, les trois garçons se retrouvaient à Iéna Tanor. Yuan, assis sur le dossier d'une chaise de la salle à manger, réprimait ses envies de meurtre en silence. Affalé sur la table face à lui, Karen se massait les joues en grimaçant. Kratos entra dans la pièce, tenant un petit sac de tissu qu'il avait rempli de glaçons. Le garçon aux cheveux roux le tendit à son cadet.

« Tiens. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul. »

Karen attrapa le sac en remerciant le rouquin d'un signe de tête. Il appliqua la surface froide contre sa joue gauche, ornée d'un magnifique hématome violacé assorti à sa surprenante couleur de cheveux.

« F'est malin, fa… Marmonna-t-il. Fe fais afoir des foues de hamfter pendant huit fours, maintenant…(1)

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même et à ta bêtise ! Rétorqua Yuan, furieux. Je ne t'aurais pas frappé si tu ne m'avais pas énervé !

-Mais tu t'énerfes pour un rien, toi… F'est pas ma faute ! (2)

-C'est de la mienne, peut-être ? C'est sans doute moi qui suis allé dire à Jessye que je suis homosexuel, alors que c'est totalement faux !

-F'ai pas dit fa ! (3)

-Non, mais c'est ce qu'elle a dû comprendre ! C'est quand même pas possible d'être aussi bête… On ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance !

-Ben non.

-…

-Enfin, fi.

-…Pour éviter une prochaine bêtise, tu resteras avec Kratos et moi. Interdiction formelle de t'approcher de Jessye, Jun ou un autre de leur bande !

-Fef, oui fef ! » (4)

Et Karen de se mettre au garde-à-vous. Derrière lui, Kratos soupira. Il prit place sur une chaise à côté de lui et proposa de commencer à faire les devoirs donnés par le maître. Yuan ronchonna quelque chose que le rouquin considéra comme étant une réponse positive et Karen sortit ses cahiers sans attendre. L'après-midi passa dans une atmosphère relativement studieuse. Kratos travaillait sérieusement, Yuan passait sa rage sur le QCM auquel ils devaient répondre (sans même prendre le temps de lire les questions) et Karen jugeait plus prudent de ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, le garçon aux cheveux violets se prépara à rentrer chez lui. Avant de quitter la villa forestière, il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et leur demanda s'il devait les retrouver le lendemain à la récréation. Kratos et Yuan échangèrent un regard. Le demi-Elfe haussa les épaules et se détourna, signifiant ainsi qu'il se désintéressait de la question. Le jeune Humain Tesseha'llan hocha alors la tête et salua leur nouvel ami par la force des choses. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de partir en courant vers le village.

A l'école, les deux garçons retrouvèrent leurs habituelles façons de passer le temps. Le rouquin dessinait dans son cahier en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait autour de lui. Yuan, le menton dans la main, rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre ou faisait tourner son porte-plume entre ses doigts. Jessye ne lui accorda pas un regard. Tant mieux, songea le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Peut-être qu'elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'avait raconté Karen…

A la récréation, les deux amis s'assirent comme d'habitude dans leur coin, bientôt rejoints par l'énergumène aux cheveux violets et son sourire XXL. Yuan écouta avec une inattention grandissante le babillage de Karen qui parlait de tout -et surtout de n'importe quoi. A côté de lui, Kratos devait s'ennuyer puisqu'il se mit à tripoter une poignée de neige, de façon à en faire une petite boule. Il la regarda pendant un moment, puis en refit une autre, plus petite, qu'il posa sur la première. Yuan observa du coin de l'œil le manège de son ami. A présent, il cherchait de tous petits graviers en écartant la couche blanche avec ses pieds. Ayant trouvé son bonheur, il les plaça sur ses deux boules de neige et se tourna vers ses camarades avec un sourire, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il venait de fabriquer un bonhomme de neige miniature, avec un nez, deux yeux et trois boutons. Karen fit la moue.

« Il lui manque un chapeau. Commenta-t-il. On pourrait en faire un avec un bout de papier, nan ? »

Il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches, puis en extirpa un bout de papier froissé avec un grand sourire. Yuan le prit et le plia de façon à en faire un chapeau haut-de-forme.

« Il est un peu cabossé, mais il fera l'affaire. » Déclara le demi-Elfe en le posant sur la tête du bonhomme.

Kratos déposa délicatement son œuvre d'art sur le muret qui ne s'écroulait pas. Avec un peu de chance, il sera encore là le lendemain. La suite des cours et l'après-midi passèrent comme les précédents, et quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Chaque jour, un nouveau petit bonhomme de neige allait rejoindre ses grands frères sur le muret. Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait pendant la classe, Yuan les observait par la fenêtre ou préparait un chapeau. Un après-midi, les trois garçons sortirent dans la forêt. Ils ramassèrent des brindilles pour faire des petits balais, de la mousse pour faire des vêtements et prirent ensuite le chemin de l'école pour habiller leurs nouveaux compagnons. Le jeune demi-Elfe s'étonnait de trouver de l'intérêt à une occupation pareille, mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis que Kratos était là qu'il ne se posa pas plus de question.

Quelques jours passèrent encore dans l'insouciance. Un matin pourtant, en arrivant dans la cour de l'établissement scolaire, les trois garçons virent qu'on avait détruit tous les petits bonshommes de neige qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à préparer. Non loin de là, Jessye les regardait avec un sourire mauvais. Yuan dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur la blonde et l'étrangler. A côté de lui, Kratos regardait sans dire un mot ce qui restait de ses petits hommes blancs. Karen parvint cependant à leur rendre le sourire, bien malgré lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si son siège s'écroula sous lui lorsqu'il s'assit, mais cela fit bien rire ses deux camarades.

Le moment de la journée que le demi-Elfe affectionnait le plus était l'heure du repas du soir, après le départ de Karen. D'une, parce qu'il s'interdisait de considérer le jeune garçon autrement que comme un parasite. Et de deux, parce que Yuan aimait le calme de ces soirées qu'il passait seul avec Kratos. Il s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine, et s'amusait comme un gamin à utiliser les instruments magitechnologiques du Tesseha'llan. Avant, à l'auberge, il détestait cuisiner parce que c'était comme travailler pour son père. Ici, à Iéna Tanor, tout était différent. Kratos parlait peu, mais sa compagnie était agréable.

Yuan aimait aussi la nuit, lorsque dans le noir de la chambre, il écoutait la respiration tranquille de son ami. En tournant la tête sur le côté, il pouvait voir la forme sombre du Tesseha'llan endormi. Quelquefois, un rayon de lune se posait sur le pendentif que Kratos ne quittait jamais, et la pierre violette brillait dans l'ombre. Cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant, Yuan ne saurait dire quoi. Un soir que le jeune garçon luttait contre le sommeil, il réalisa soudain que lorsque Mosehn arrivera, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester ici. Il devra retourner à l'auberge. Et adieu les après-midis sympas, adieu les soirées tranquilles avec le rouquin, adieu le calme de la forêt nocturne… Le jeune demi-Elfe soupira, résigné. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Au moins, il lui restera son ami. Peut-être que Kratos continuera de l'inviter chez lui après l'école, qui sait ?

OoOoO

_Noïshe mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il était bel et bien prisonnier. Les Hommes l'avaient eu. Ils l'enverront dans un réacteur à mana, et il ne reverra jamais ni Mosehn, ni son petit maître. Un grognement sourd lui échappa. Ah non. Ah ça non. Il porterait son message à Mosehn et retournerait voir Kratos. Et ce n'était pas une poignée d'hommes qui allait l'en empêcher. L'Arshi se mit à remuer autant qu'il pouvait, essayant de ronger les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier, mordant toutes les mains qui faisaient mine de s'approcher. Autour de lui, les soldats faisaient presque autant de bruit que les chiens. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, certains clamant qu'il fallait envoyer l'étrange animal au centre de recherche de Palmacosta, les autres hurlant qu'il fallait le tuer, les restants braillant qu'il fallait du calme pour pouvoir prendre une décision. Mais une voix claire surpassa le vacarme._

_ « Noïshe ? »_

_Le chien géant cessa aussitôt de se débattre. Il connaissait cette voix. Le silence se fit tout autour de lui, tandis qu'un bruit de pas se rapprochait. Il sentait de nouveau cette odeur particulière sur laquelle il s'était interrogé un peu plus tôt. Le bruit de pas s'arrêta. L'étranger était tout proche. Lentement il tendit la main. Une main noire comme l'ébène._

_ « Noïshe… C'est bien toi ?_

_ -Tu connais cette bête, Lënah ? Interrogea une voix grave, qui n'appartenait pas à un des gardes._

_ -Je crois… Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est l'animal que Mosehn et moi avons fait échapper de Syback, quand tu étais à Ozette. »_

_Pour appuyer les dires de l'étranger à la peau noire, Noïshe émit un son semblable à un aboiement. L'étranger se redressa et ôta le filet qui entravait l'Arshi. Il rassura les gardes, déclarant que Noïshe était inoffensif tant qu'on ne l'embêtait pas, et s'éloigna rapidement, suivit de son compagnon et du chien géant. Lorsqu'ils furent à une bonne distance du poste de garde, l'homme à la peau noire s'arrêta et se mit à la hauteur du grand mammifère._

_ « Tu me reconnais, Noïshe ? C'est moi, Lënah l'Elfe Noir, l'ami de Mosehn. Tu te souviens ? »_

_L'Arshi réfléchit quelques instants. Non, il ne se souvenait pas. Enfin… La voix et l'odeur de ce Lënah lui rappelaient bien quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas de souvenir précis. Aucune importance. Il allait y aller à l'instinct. Et son instinct lui disait que Lënah n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. De plus, il disait être un ami de Mosehn. Noïshe confirma donc la phrase de l'Elfe Noir en lui donnant un coup de museau sur l'épaule. Lënah sourit. Il se redressa et désigna son compagnon, un homme à la peau brune et aux yeux de chat._

_ « Voici mon demi-frère, Shean. Heureusement que nous étions là, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ -Lënah, la bestiole appartient vraiment à Mosehn ? Dans ce cas, il ne devrait pas être loin._

_ -Non. Il est resté près de l'Arbre Sacré. Il voulait envoyer les courbes de mana en instantané au laboratoire._

_ -Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, ce chien ?_

_ -Ce n'est pas un chien, c'est un Arshi. Eh bien, je suppose qu'il cherche son maître. »_

_Noïshe, qui écoutait en silence ce que disaient les deux hommes, se mit à aboyer pour approuver les dires de Lënah. Puis, mû par il ne savait quel sentiment, l'Arshi lui montra l'enveloppe accrochée à son cou. L'Elfe Noir la décrocha et prit rapidement connaissance de son contenu, un pli soucieux barrant son front._

_ « C'est trop rapide… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _

_Puis il ajouta, d'une voix plus forte :_

_« Shean, ça a commencé. Il faut rejoindre Mosehn. Vite. »_

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour à toutes ! =D

Comme annoncé dans Confiance, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus poster qu'une mise à jour par semaine. Je m'explique : en ce moment je suis très productive, c'est vrai, mais si ça se trouve dans trois semaines je ne le serai plus. Du coup, plutôt que de poster plein de trucs d'un coup et puis plus rien pendant une éternité, je vais étaler ça sur la durée. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps, je sais, mais bon. Je ne suis pas logique, 'faut pas chercher plus loin… ^.^'

A la semaine prochaine, donc !

() ()

(^.^)

.(()()).

OoOoO

Traduction des phrases de Karen ^.^' :

(1) « C'est malin, ça… Je vais avoir des joues de hamster pendant huit jours, maintenant… »

(2) : « Mais tu t'énerves pour un rien, toi… C'est pas ma faute ! »

(3) : « J'ai pas dit ça ! »

(4) : « Chef, oui chef ! »


	13. Une semaine en hiver

Auteur : Natanael, ravie de vous retrouver ! ^.^

Disclaimer : Kratos, Yuan, Noïshe, le monde et la guerre antique appartiennent à Namco. Tout le reste, c'est à Nat ! =D Donc pas touche. è.é

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Il est nécessaire de connaître le véritable âge de Kratos et Yuan avant de lire !

Warning : Dans un futur moins lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes et/ou un peu gores… Ames extrêmement sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Une semaine en hiver**

OoOoOoOoO

Petit à petit, la température s'était réchauffée et l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait la forêt se mit doucement à disparaître. L'eau des ruisseaux se remit à couler et la rivière gronda le long de la falaise, gorgée de neige fondue. Dans le village, les tuiles des toits étaient à nouveaux visibles et les sculptures de glace des enfants rapetissèrent, jusqu'à s'évanouir définitivement. Pourtant, l'hiver restait dans ses retranchements, refusant de céder le pas au printemps déjà naissant. Et vers le début du mois de mars, en désespoir de cause, il lança son dernier assaut contre le pays de Nieji. Une violente tempête de neige s'abattit un matin sur le village. Nul n'osait sortir de sa maison chaude et douillette pour aller affronter le courroux du seigneur des mois froids.

Le vent siffla sur la forêt de Nieji durant toute la journée, allant se perdre dans l'immense étendue des plaines gelées, au sud du village. La neige tombait sans discontinuer, par grosses rafales qui effaçaient les chemins tracés par les hommes. Bloqués à Iéna Tanor par le retour du froid, Kratos et Yuan passèrent leur première journée de quarantaine forcée à jouer aux cartes. Le rouquin, visiblement peu habitué à ce genre de climat, était resté un long moment vissé à la fenêtre, contemplant avec inquiétude la danse folle des milliers de flocons qui s'accumulaient dans le jardin. Sa ville d'origine, Syback, devait posséder un climat bien plus doux. Tandis que les amis enchaînaient les parties de crapettes et de batailles, Yuan se félicita d'être resté avec lui dans la villa forestière. Seul dans cette maison silencieuse et isolé du reste du village par la tempête, Kratos aurait sans doute pris peur.

Le soir venu, les deux garçons montèrent se coucher dans la chambre qu'utilisait le Tesseha'llan. Le vent sifflait entre les volets mal fermés, contre les lesquels Yuan batailla pendant plus de cinq minutes pour les refermer correctement. Cette nuit-là, les deux adolescents dormirent tout habillés. Ils eurent malgré tout tellement froid que le lendemain, en dépit de l'isolation magique des Elfes, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de descendre leurs matelas dans le salon où se trouvait la cheminée. La neige ne cessa pas de tomber pendant toute cette deuxième journée. La température de la forêt avait brusquement chuté d'une dizaine de degrés, si ce n'était pas plus. Leur matinée, Kratos et Yuan la passèrent à colmater avec du coton les ouvertures entre les plinthes des fenêtres pour empêcher le froid de passer. Ils prirent également la sage décision de ne plus ouvrir les volets jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit passée.

Le second après-midi, en fin de journée, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le salon, seule pièce bénéficiant vraiment de la chaleur d'un bon feu de bois. Agenouillé face à la table basse, Kratos soufflait sur le bol de chocolat bouillant qu'il venait de se servir. Assis sur le canapé, Yuan en était à se demander comment son camarade pouvait rester dans une telle position inconfortable plusieurs heures de suite sans souffrir le martyr lorsqu'une autre interrogation lui traversa l'esprit. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son cadet et le questionna :

« Kratos ? C'est vrai que tu… que tu n'avais jamais quitté ta maison ? Je veux dire… Avant de venir ici ? »

Le Tesseha'llan haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais si, insista Yuan. Tu m'as dit que n'étais jamais sorti du laboratoire.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Fit Kratos en souriant. Ma "maison", comme tu dis, n'est qu'une partie du laboratoire. Il y a aussi les appartements des autres scientifiques travaillant avec nous, des bureaux, des réserves, des bibliothèques, des salles d'études et deux étages entiers réservés à la recherche. Nous avons pris l'habitude de dire laboratoire parce que c'est plus rapide à dire, mais il s'agit en réalité de tout un complexe scientifique et civil. On peut y vivre en autarcie pendant plusieurs mois.

-Ota…rie ? Répéta le demi-Elfe.

-Autarcie. C'est le fait de vivre replié sur soi-même, indépendamment des autres, sans contact avec le monde extérieur.

-Ah…

-Tu auras appris un mot, aujourd'hui.

-Hmpfff. Oh, à propos d'appendre… Tu allais aussi à l'école dans ton complexe truc-machin ?

-Oui, avec les autres enfants de scientifiques. Mais je ne leur parlais jamais et ils ne m'aimaient pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils me trouvaient bizarre. »

Yuan observa avec attention son compagnon. Puis il hocha la tête et déclara honnêtement :

« Je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Mais c'est juste parce que ta mère est de Mizuho ou bien… ? »

Kratos soupira.

« J'avais cinq ans quand elle est partie. C'est Mosehn qui m'a élevé, en suivant les règles de Mizuho que Mère lui avait enseignées. Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle. J'étais très jeune et elle était toujours très occupée par son travail. Mais je sais que quand elle me parlait, c'était toujours en Mizuhan. C'est aussi elle qui a commencé à m'apprendre à calligraphier les Kanjis du village. Elle était très gentille et souriait tout le temps. J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste plus longtemps avec nous. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Yuan regarda son ami boire lentement son lait chocolaté avant de demander dans un murmure :

« Elle te manque… Pas vrai ? »

Le rouquin reposa son bol sur la table basse. Il hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Dehors, le soleil devait être couché, car il sembla soudain au métis Sylvaranti que la température ambiante avait encore chuté. Il attrapa une des couvertures qui recouvraient les deux matelas et s'enroula dedans, sans quitter sa place bien chaude sur le sofa. Voyant que Kratos le regardait avec insistance, il l'invita à le rejoindre –ce que son cadet s'empressa de faire. Yuan sursauta en sentant la main glacée de son ami frôler la sienne. Il avait si froid que ça ? Presque mécaniquement, le demi-Elfe au catogan serra l'autre garçon lui pour lui communiquer sa chaleur. Il s'assura aussi que la couverture le recouvrait bien avant de ricaner.

« Alors comme ça, on connaît la dérivée de cette fichue fonction f(x), on étudie Le Prince de Machiavel, on lit Flaubert, on comprend les mystères physico-chimiques de la magitechnologie et on ne supporte même pas le froid ? Eh bien ! Il est beau, l'ambassadeur de Tesseha'lla à Nieji de Sylvarant !

-Moques-toi si tu veux. Rétorqua Kratos en ronchonnant. Syback est situé bien plus au sud, il ne neige presque jamais là-bas.

-Ça alors ! S'exclama Yuan, feignant la surprise. C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! »

Kratos ne répondit rien. Mais il glissa ses mains gelées dans le cou de Yuan, qui glapit tant sous la surprise que sous le coup du froid. En guise de vengeance, il lui confisqua la couverture. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes de lutte pour la récupérer que le rouquin réalisa qu'il serait bien plus simple pour lui d'en prendre une autre parmi celles qu'ils avaient descendues le matin même. Une fois le calme revenu, le demi-sang se sentit obligé d'avouer :

« Tu sais… Moi non plus, j'ai pas l'habitude de températures comme celles-ci. Il fait de plus en froid l'hiver, depuis quelques années. Ben dit que si ça continue comme ça, il va falloir qu'on passe de l'autre côté des montagnes et qu'on redescende vers Asgard, parce que l'agriculture finira par devenir impossible dans les plaines.

-Ben ?

-Un vieil homme du village. On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il vient de Benhu'Zen, sur le lac de Sinoa. Une ville derrière les monts d'Hima. Il paraît que le lac gèle l'hiver, maintenant. Eux aussi devront finir par partir. »

Il se tut. Pendant de longues minutes, seuls les crépitements du feu dans l'âtre et le hurlement du vent à l'extérieur se firent entendre. Puis la voix de Kratos s'éleva dans la pièce, hésitante.

« Et toi ? »

Yuan le regarda, étonné.

« Quoi, moi ?

-Je t'ai dit d'où je venais, pourquoi, comment j'ai grandi et ce qu'on m'a fait. Mais je ne sais presque rien de toi. »

Le visage du sang-mêlé se ferma instantanément.

« Oublie ça. Ça n'a aucune importance.

-Yuan. Tu m'as dit toi-même que c'est important que je te parle de moi parce que je suis ton ami. Fit Kratos, posant sa main sur le bras du plus âgé. Je crois que… ça va dans les deux sens. Maintenant, si tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler de ton enfance, je… respecterai ton silence. »

Yuan ne répondit rien. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kratos baisser la tête. Peut-être déçu. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, il raconta. Ses premières années. Le seul souvenir qu'il en conservait était la fois où il était monté sur un tabouret. Le jour de ses trois ans. Le vieux tabouret de bois s'était brisé sous lui, le faisant tomber. Une grosse écharde lui était rentrée dans le bras, s'enfonçant profondément. Etait-ce son père ou sa mère qui l'avait porté jusque chez le médecin ? Il ne savait plus. Il savait juste qu'on l'avait opéré comme ça, sans l'endormir. Sans anesthésique. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui semblait encore sentir la grande aiguille déchirer sa peau. La main de Kratos s'était crispée sur son bras.

Ensuite, le petit demi-Elfe avait eut de la fièvre pendant une semaine. Il délirait. Il criait. Il pleurait. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, tout était noir autour de lui. Tout d'abord, il avait cru que ses yeux étaient morts. Mais un trait de lumière, au ras du sol, prouvait que non. Il avait levé les bras, et ses mains avaient rencontré le plafond. Si bas ? Il était pourtant allongé sur son lit… Non, il était trop dur et trop froid. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Yuan comprit qu'il était dans un placard. Le placard de la cuisine, d'après les bruits qu'il entendait. Il devait y rester presque deux ans.

Une ou deux fois par jour, la porte du placard s'ouvrait sur une lumière aveuglante. Une main lui tendait une assiette. Le petit garçon dévorait son contenu plus qu'il ne le mangeait. Pour ne pas oublier comment marcher, il faisait des allées et venues sur la couverture qui lui servait de lit. Durant la journée, il écoutait les bruits que faisait sa mère en cuisinant. Il essayait de deviner où elle se trouvait, quels objets elle touchait, quel plat elle cuisinait. Ses oreilles devinrent ses yeux. Durant la nuit, il tremblait de peur dans le silence oppressant de l'ombre. Quelquefois, la colère prenait le dessus. Il se jetait contre la porte, hurlant, frappant le bois de ses petites mains. Sa colère faisait fuir la peur. Jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Lorsque Matthew partait au chef-lieu du district, Ellen ouvrait la porte du placard et en faisait sortir son fils. Yuan retrouvait un semblant de vie pendant quelques jours. Jusqu'au retour de l'homme qui se disait son père.

Peu de temps avant ses cinq ans, le gamin fut traîné hors du placard par la main de l'aubergiste. Il apprit ainsi qu'il irait à l'école le lendemain. Mais dans le noir et le silence de son placard, Yuan avait oublié qu'il savait parler. Et dès le premier jour, l'école fut un enfer. Les autres enfants se moquaient de lui, à cause de ses vêtements trop petits, de ses cheveux trop bleus, de ses oreilles trop pointues, de ses mots trop hésitants, de ses pas trop chancelants. Le maître le prit aussitôt en grippe. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants normaux, mais alors un enfant au sang impur incapable de parler… Seul l'Elfe Elëe s'était montré gentil avec lui. Quelquefois, il invitait le petit garçon chez lui pour l'aider à réapprendre à parler puis, par la suite, pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Mais il avait quitté Nieji deux ans plus tard, avec sa famille. Et les notes de Yuan étaient devenues catastrophiques.

Au début pourtant, le petit faisait des efforts pour apprendre. Pour deux bonnes raisons. La première, c'était sa maman. Il fallait qu'elle soit fière de lui. Qu'elle puisse sourire plus souvent. La seconde chose qui le motivait, c'était les taloches de son père lorsqu'il revenait avec une mauvaise note. Et Martel savait combien elles étaient nombreuses, malgré le travail du petit garçon… Le soir, dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée, il pleurait, le corps et le cœur meurtris par les coups. Personne ne l'aimait. Personne ne le reconnaissait. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Il avait beau tendre la main, personne ne s'en saisissait. Alors il avait laissé tomber.

Il avait décidé qu'il s'en fichait. Des autres. Des coups. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il ne pleurait plus. Il ne travaillait plus. Il exécutait sans s'en rendre compte les corvées imposées par son père. Il se roulait en boule lorsque Matthew le frappait, attendant que l'orage passe. Il avait fermé ses oreilles aux cris de son père et aux soupirs de sa mère incapable de prendre sa défense. Il s'en fichait de Jun et sa bande qui montaient la tête des autres écoliers contre lui dès qu'ils arrivaient, comme ils l'avaient fait lorsque Karen et sa mère s'étaient installés à Nieji, trois ans plus tôt. Il s'en fichait de se faire battre pour des raisons stupides ou qui n'existaient même pas. Il s'en fichait, il était seul, et il ne pleurait pas.

Il s'était tu. Kratos ne disait rien. Yuan sentait toujours la pression de ses doigts sur son bras. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Puis le rouquin laissa ses doigts glisser le long du bras de son ami jusqu'à sa main qu'il serra sans un mot. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul, maintenant. Comme pour lui dire qu'ils étaient deux, à présent. Le Sylvaranti sentit un poids contre son épaule, tandis que les cheveux du rouquin venaient chatouiller son menton. Il se figea, osant à peine respirer pour ne pas risquer de gêner le jeune Humain. Le souffle de Kratos se fit plus régulier, signe qu'il dormait. Yuan sourit, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés du Tesseha'llan.

« T'es vraiment un sacré numéro, toi, tu sais… » Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour.

OoOoO

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Yuan put constater trois choses. La première était que le feu s'était éteint et qu'il faisait _très_ froid dans la pièce. La seconde était que le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort contre les volets du salon. Et la troisième était que "assis dans un canapé avec une tête de rouquin appuyée sur l'épaule droite" ne figurait pas dans le top 10 des positions les plus confortables pour dormir, s'il en croyait ses courbatures et la raideur de sa nuque. En voulant se dégager sans réveiller son compagnon qui dormait encore, le jeune garçon s'aperçut qu'il avait gardé la main de l'autre adolescent dans la sienne pendant toute la nuit. Il délia leurs doigts le plus doucement possible et se leva. Il quitta la salle sans un regard pour l'Humain endormi. Dans la cuisine, le jeune demi-Elfe bénit les Tesseha'llans et leurs inventions bizarres. Grâce au réfrigérateur de Kratos, ils ne risquaient pas de manquer de nourriture si la tempête perdurait.

Tandis qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner, son ami aux cheveux roux le rejoignit, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Yuan nota au passage la pâleur inhabituelle de ses joues, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu se mit à trembler, incapable de se réchauffer. Kratos termina sa journée roulé en boule sur le canapé, qu'il ne quitta que pour s'allonger sur son matelas au moment d'aller dormir. Il toussa pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, empêchant Yuan de trouver le sommeil, et refusa de se lever le matin suivant, prétextant avoir froid et mal partout. Inquiet, le Sylvaranti aux yeux océans posa sa main sur front, anormalement chaud. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Me dis pas que t'as attrapé la grippe ! S'écria-t-il embêté. Comment je vais faire pour te soigner, moi ?

-C'est rien, c'est juste un coup de froid. Répondit Kratos, l'air blasé. Je fais ça souvent. Tu peux préparer un grog avec du miel ? C'était ce que me donnait mon frère quand il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main… »

Yuan s'exécuta. Il mit un temps fou à trouver les ingrédients éparpillés dans la cuisine, se demandant d'ailleurs pourquoi Kratos avait une bouteille de rhum entamée dans ses placards, et une éternité de plus pour réussir à allumer cette cuisinière à la noix qui refusait de coopérer. Il lui fallut ensuite faire flamber le rhum sans flamber ses cheveux par la même occasion, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Lorsqu'enfin le grog fut prêt, le demi-Elfe de Nieji retourna dans le salon avec ses deux tasses fumantes et le pot de miel.

« Je te mets beaucoup de miel ? » Demanda-t-il au rouquin en posant son chargement sur la table basse.

Kratos se redressa et hocha la tête, souriant.

« Beaucoup. Tu en prends, toi aussi ?

-Pas envie de choper ta grippe.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas la grippe !

-Bref. Comment ça se fait que tu aies du rhum, toi ? S'étonna Yuan.

-Pour les crêpes. Répondit Kratos en piochant dans le pot de miel avec le manche de sa cuillère. Les crêpes au rhum, c'est délicieux. Surtout quand tu rajoutes du beurre et du sucre fondus. Avec du sirop d'érable, aussi, c'est bon. Mais mon frère les préfère à la chantilly. Tu ne connais pas ?

-Non, avoua le métis.

-Ah. Il faudra que j'en fasse, alors. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Non. Aujourd'hui, tu restes au chaud dans ton lit. »

Kratos ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Le soir, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux prêts à dormir, Yuan l'entendit de nouveau tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Finalement, il se redressa.

« Viens. »

Pris d'une quinte de toux plutôt violente, Kratos ne répondit pas aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle fut passée, il demanda à son ami de répéter, n'ayant probablement pas entendu ou croyant avoir mal entendu. Yuan réitéra donc sa demande.

« Je t'ai dit de venir.

-Avec… toi ?

-Non, avec Karen. …Mais bien sûr que oui, avec moi !

-Mais… Hésita le rouquin.

-Viens, j'ai dit. Il fait trop froid, la nuit, quand le feu s'éteint. C'est pas ça qui va t'aider à guérir. Et à nous deux, on aura plus chaud.

-Bon. D'accord.

-Et apporte ta couverture. »

Kratos se leva et rejoignit à tâtons son compagnon. Yuan l'entendit se cogner et râler à voix basse contre la table et ses angles trop pointus avant de sentir son matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du garçon aux yeux rubis. Il écarta sa couverture et attira son ami contre lui. Le Tesseha'llan posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, entoura son torse de ses bras et se mit à rire doucement. Surpris, Yuan redressa la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Questionna-t-il à voix basse.

-Rien. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais petit et que Mosehn me prenait avec lui la nuit parce que j'avais peur du noir.

-Ah. Et c'est ça qui te fait rire ?

-Oui. Ne cherches pas à comprendre, je dois être fatigué. »

Yuan soupira et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, suivant le conseil de son ami. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, passant machinalement un bras autour des épaules de son cadet lorsque celui-ci fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Le lendemain, comme bien souvent, le demi-Elfe fut le premier à se réveiller. Il secoua faiblement le poids mort qui reposait sur son torse et servait de tête à son camarade de classe. Le rouquin repoussa sa main avec une violence dont on ne l'aurait pas cru capable, s'enfonça un peu plus sous ses couvertures et marmonna quelque chose à propos des bras de Morphée dans lesquels il souhaitait visiblement rester un peu plus longtemps. Le jeune Sylvaranti secoua la tête.

« Nan, moi c'est Yuan, pas Morphée.

-Morphée est une divinité antique, inculte. Répondit la voix de Kratos venant des profondeurs des couvertures. C'était le dieu du sommeil et des rêves. Mais on ne vous apprend rien, dans votre école ! »

Vexé, Yuan le poussa sur le côté pour se libérer et pouvoir se lever. La journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Au cours de l'après-midi, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus essaya d'ouvrir les volets de la cuisine, mais la neige qui ne cessait de tomber s'était agglutinée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et devait avoir gelé, puisqu'il fut incapable de les ouvrir. L'adolescent au sang métissé se garda bien de partager cette information inquiétante avec son compagnon. Il espérait secrètement que les gens du village s'en sortaient bien. Enfin, les gens… S'était vite dit. En réalité, il se faisait surtout du souci pour sa mère et pour le vieux Ben, les deux seules personnes qui devaient peut-être s'inquiéter aussi pour lui. En début de soirée, Yuan se vit également obligé de reconnaître qu'il espérait vaguement que Karen allait bien. Finalement, l'imbécile aux cheveux violets avait trouvé le moyen d'entrer de force dans sa vie, et semblait bien décidé à y rester. Eh bien soit. Qu'il reste.

Ce soir-là, Kratos dormit à nouveau avec Yuan. Il n'attendit pas que son ami lui demande de venir, s'installant contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Son aîné l'avait laissé faire, vaguement gêné pour un raison inconnue. Sa gêne se vit doublée, voire triplée, lorsque le Sylvaranti au sang métissé se rendit compte qu'il caressait les cheveux du rouquin et que sa proximité ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il trouvait ça… apaisant. Peut-être même… agréable. Yuan rougit dans l'ombre, s'interdisant vivement de toucher à nouveau la chevelure de Kratos. Mais quand il s'éveilla le matin suivant, ses doigts avaient repris leur place entre les mèches rousses du Tesseha'llan. Et ce dernier le regardait fixement, le regard indéchiffrable et les joues rougies par la fièvre.

« Je ne suis pas un doudou, tu sais. »

Sur le coup, Yuan n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que de lui tirer les cheveux. Et Kratos n'avait plus fait aucune remarque. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le sang-mêlé de passer la journée à s'interroger sur ce geste étrange. Ça, il le savait, que Kratos n'était pas un doudou ! Il était même plutôt du genre cactus, quand il le voulait vraiment. Alors pourquoi passait-il son temps à lui caresser les cheveux ? Etais-ce à cause de leur couleur étonnante qui attirait le regard ? Oui, sans doute. Ce devait être à cause de ça.

Le soir suivant, Yuan posa sa main sur le front de son ami, histoire de surveiller sa fièvre. Il avait beaucoup moins toussé pendant la journée et se plaignait moins du froid. D'ailleurs, sa température semblait avoir beaucoup baissé. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus constata avec satisfaction que Kratos était en bonne voie de guérison. Il allait bientôt être totalement rétabli, et allait pouvoir lui préparer ses fameuses "crêpes". Le demi-Elfe se faisait une joie de les goûter. Si Kratos les trouvaient bonnes, c'est que ça devait l'être, non ? Ils devraient peut-être inviter Karen, aussi… Oui, c'était décidé. Ils se feraient un après-midi "crêpes" tous les trois dès que la tempête sera passée.

Mais le septième soir, alors que Kratos venait juste de rejoindre son ami aux cheveux turquoise dans son lit improvisé, un bruit semblable à un hululement se fit entendre malgré le fracas du vent dans les branches des hauts arbres. Yuan sentit le jeune Humain se raidir. Des loups. Il y avait des loups. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et Yuan vit une ombre passer dans les yeux grenat de Kratos. Peur, appréhension ? Le Sylvaranti sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Il l'ignora et passa un bras autour des épaules du rouquin, geste qui se voulait rassurant et protecteur.

« Ça va aller, ils sont dehors. Murmura-t-il. La porte est bien fermée, ils ne pourront pas entrer. Ça va aller, Kratos. »

A peine Yuan finissait-il sa phrase qu'un coup sourd ébranla la maison, comme si un animal immense venait de se jeter contre la porte d'entrée. Un vent froid glissa sous celle du salon. La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte sous le choc. Le demi-Elfe sentit la main de Kratos se glisser dans la sienne. Yuan resserra son étreinte, s'attendant au pire. Quelque chose vint gratter contre leur porte. Au même moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi qu'une voix qui avait l'habitude d'être moqueuse.

« Tu parles d'un temps… Lënah, la prochaine fois que tu me dis que la neige, c'est beau, je t'étripe. »

Kratos se redressa aussitôt.

« Mosehn ? »

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour, bonjour !

Dites, je viens de remarquer un truc. Dans le chapitre n°4, Le nouveau ne va pas bien… A un moment, Yuan donne à Kratos des décoctions d'écorces de bouleau. Il les fait réchauffer avant de les lui porter. C'est bien. C'est gentil. C'est attentionné. Sauf qu'en réalité, les tisanes réchauffées sont toxiques… -.-' On les fait chauffer une fois, quand on les prépare, et ensuite il faut les boire froides s'il en reste. J'ai appris ça il y a peu et je tenais à dissiper le malentendu, mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de changer ce chapitre… Je ferais peut-être ça un jour où je serais particulièrement motivée. ^.^'

Bonne semaine à toutes !

() ()

(^.^)

.(()()).

OoOoOoOoO


	14. L'Aionnis

Auteur : Natanael, ravie de vous retrouver ! ^.^

Disclaimer : Kratos, Yuan, Noïshe, le monde et la guerre antique appartiennent à Namco. Tout le reste, c'est à Nat ! =D Donc pas touche. è.é

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Il est nécessaire de connaître le véritable âge de Kratos et Yuan avant de lire !

Warning : Dans un futur moins lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes et/ou un peu gores… Ames extrêmement sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**L'Aionnis**

OoOoOoOoO

Les deux garçons eurent juste le temps de se tourner vers la porte du salon pour voir cette dernière s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant une créature verte et blanche aux oreilles disproportionnées jaillir dans la pièce. La bête, à mi-chemin entre le loup et le chien, se jeta aussitôt sur Kratos, le renversant sous son poids. Yuan, terrifié, n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de crier. Il voyait déjà son ami dévoré vivant lorsque le rire de ce dernier tinta à ses oreilles. Comment ? Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie ? Que… ? L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'aperçut alors que ce qu'il avait pris pour un monstre affamé était en réalité occupé à… passer une langue rose et rugueuse sur le visage du rouquin. Abasourdi, le demi-Elfe fixa son regard bovin sur l'étrange scène à laquelle il assistait. Un soupir désabusé et un éclat de rire inattendu lui firent tourner la tête en direction de la porte du salon. Il vit deux nouveaux venus, debout de chaque côté du chambranle de bois verni.

Le premier, dont la silhouette n'était pas totalement étrangère au jeune garçon, portait une courte tunique verte sur des vêtements noirs et était pour le moins intrigant. Grand, d'une solide constitution, il semblait très jeune en dépit du gris métallique de ses cheveux. Il avait la peau mate et son visage était fermé. Pas commode, songea le Sylvaranti. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut le regard de cet homme. Il avait les yeux d'un vert très clair, brillant, et ses pupilles en amandes étaient semblables à celles des chats. Une arabesque noire était tatouée sur sa tempe, partant du coin de son œil. Le demi-Elfe remarqua aussi les oreilles pointues de l'inconnu et ses sourcils, du même gris que ses cheveux. C'était donc sa couleur naturelle, et il appartenait au peuple Elfe. Une seconde, Yuan le revit debout dans la nuit, les yeux levés vers la façade de la maison du maire, ses cheveux gris masquant une partie de son visage. Un des "autres" dont avait parlé Kratos, probablement ami de son frère aîné.

Le second arrivant était d'une taille moyenne, aux épaules plutôt chétives et à la taille fine. En voyant son visage souriant, aux traits doux et aux lèvres pleines, le métis se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, mais il régla le problème en le classant dans la catégorie "androgyne". Ses bottes de cuir semblaient avoir souffert de la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors. Il portait des collants mauves et une tunique mi-longue blanche. Ses cheveux également étaient blancs, aussi blancs que la neige qui tourbillonnait au-dehors, et retenus par des élastiques et une barrette assortie à ses guêtres. Contrastant étrangement avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux, la peau de la jeune personne était d'un noir d'ébène, et dans la nuit de son visage luisaient deux braises : celles de ses yeux. Lui aussi appartenait à la race Elfique, bien que Yuan n'eut jamais vu d'Elfe possédant une peau aussi sombre. Son allure efféminée lui rappela la forme encapuchonnée qui avait tenu Kratos par les épaules lors de leur première rencontre. Il se trouvait donc face aux deux compagnons de Mosehn…

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, le Tesseha'llan aux cheveux de feu se débarrassa de son encombrante bestiole et poussa un cri de joie en reconnaissant les deux inconnus.

« Shean ! Mr Lënah ! »

Avant qu'aucun des interpellés ne puisse répondre, une troisième personne, portant une sacoche de cuir, entra dans le salon. Yuan n'eut besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour la reconnaître. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Grand et élancé, la stature noble et le port altier, le jeune homme faisait plus penser à une ancienne gravure de recueil de légendes qu'à un scientifique. Sa longue veste bleue nuit et son pantalon noir accentuaient la pâleur de son teint opalin, encore rehaussé par l'encre de ses cheveux. Deux petites pierres noires brillaient au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Ses yeux, noirs et profonds, donnèrent à nouveau à Yuan l'impression qu'ils lisaient en lui. Et ce que le demi-sang parvint à y lire le désarçonna quelque peu. Derrière une barrière de questions silencieuses, un scintillement d'intelligence et un soupçon d'espièglerie, une ombre vacillante semblait valser avec un brin de folie dissimulée. Un battement de paupière, et tout avait disparu. Mal à l'aise, le demi-Elfe préféra détourner le regard et détailler les traits de son visage. Le jeune Humain ressemblait beaucoup à Kratos, à ceci près que son visage n'était pas figé dans un impassible masque d'acier. Malgré sa fatigue évidente, un léger sourire narquois étirait le coin de ses lèvres. Mosehn, sans aucun doute possible.

Aussitôt, Kratos se leva. Sans dire un mot, il s'avança vers son aîné et s'inclina devant lui, presque à l'horizontale. Mosehn lui rendit son salut tout aussi silencieusement, quoique s'inclinant moins profondément. Les deux frères se redressèrent et échangèrent un regard. Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le brun attrapa son cadet par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Yuan tourna la tête en se raclant la gorge, gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'effusions. L'Elfe à la peau noire sentit son malaise et entreprit de faire les présentations, attirant l'attention des frères Aurions.

« Je m'appelle Lënah Hikarì. Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, je suis un homme. Précisa-t-il avec un sourire. La bestiole verte qui te regarde d'un air bizarre et qui ne va pas tarder à essayer de te nettoyer le visage avec sa langue s'appelle Noïshe. C'est un Arshi, il vient de Syback. Mosehn et moi l'avons aidé à fuir le laboratoire, il y a quelques années. L'homme avec des yeux étranges, c'est mon demi-frère, Shean. C'est un demi-Elfe, comme toi. »

Yuan écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Comment savez-vous que…

-Ton mana. Coupa Shean. Tu dégages le même genre de mana que moi. Donc, tu es de la même race.

-Oui, reprit Lënah. Découvrir la race d'un individu est facile du moment qu'on a compris comment faire. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de Mosehn ? »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le jeune homme à la peau pâle. Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux se plissèrent un peu lorsqu'il regarda Yuan.

« Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Répondit simplement le concerné. Quel est ton nom, enfant des Elfes ?

-Yuan Ka-Fai.

-…Yuan ? Joli nom. Commenta l'Humain Tesseha'llan avec désinvolture. Il me semble qu'il est inutile de te présenter mon métier, Kratos a dû te l'expliquer. N'est-ce pas ?

-Hum… Vaguement… Hésita Yuan, maudissant en son fort intérieur les piètres performances de sa mémoire auditive. Vous êtes… chercheur, non ?

-Peut-être pourrions-nous parler de cela demain matin, à tête reposée ? Intervint soudain Shean. Nous avons marché au pas de course toute la journée et mes pieds vont bientôt refuser de me porter. »

Mosehn hocha la tête. Kratos proposa aux nouveaux venus de dormir dans le salon, les autres pièces de la maison étant trop froides. Sans attendre, Noïshe décida d'établir ses quartiers sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Pendant que Kratos et Yuan se glissaient de nouveau sous les couvertures de leur matelas commun, Mosehn s'éclipsa le temps de déposer sa sacoche dans le bureau. Lorsqu'il revint, Shean s'était allongé dans le canapé et Lënah, assis sur le matelas restant, retirait à grand-peine ses bottes raidies par la température excessivement basse pour la saison. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs commença par risquer une moue implorante en direction de son ami au teint basané. Lequel lui répondit par un regard particulièrement dissuasif.

« N'y comptes même pas. »

Dépité, le Tesseha'llan se tourna vers son second compagnon.

« Lënah, toi qui est si petit… Il te reste plein de place sur un si grand matelas, non ? »

Lënah soupira. Puis sourit.

« Evites seulement de me faire tomber. »

Quelques minutes après que chacun eut trouvé une place pour dormir, Yuan entendit les respirations se régulariser les unes après les autres. Dans un demi-sommeil, il sentit vaguement Kratos se blottir contre lui et passer ses bras autour de son torse. Machinalement, le métis aux yeux couleur de mer glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés du rouquin. Il s'endormit avec le sourire.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Yuan s'éveilla, Kratos était déjà levé. Le demi-Elfe ronchonna mentalement. Il aurait pu le réveiller, quand même. Le Sylvaranti se redressa et s'aperçut que le feu dans la cheminée ne s'était pas éteint. Accroupi près de l'âtre, un jeune homme vêtu de bleu jetait quelques bûches dans les flammes dévorantes. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, Mosehn.

« Bonjour, Yuan. Bien dormi ? » Questionna le Tesseha'llan sans se retourner.

Yuan sursauta. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir fait de bruit ! De plus, de là où il était, Mosehn n'entendait que le feu qui crépitait. Comment …?

« Comment savez-vous que je suis réveillé ? » Balbutia le garçon.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Mosehn se releva, informa le demi-Elfe que Kratos et les autres se trouvaient dans la salle à manger et quitta la pièce. Yuan resta un instant immobile, étonné. Ce type était… bizarre. Comment avait-il pu deviner qu'il était réveillé ? Ellen disait que lorsqu'on dort, le mana est plus stable que lorsqu'on est réveillé. Est-ce que Mosehn aussi sentait le mana ? Impossible, il était Humain ! Secouant la tête, l'adolescent rejeta ses questions à plus tard et se leva. Il tenta de défroisser ses vêtements mais, n'arrivant à rien de bien, il abandonna en soupirant. Yuan quitta le salon bien chaud et rejoignit les autres dans la salle à manger. Kratos, assis face à la porte, le vit le premier et lui désigna une place à sa gauche. A sa droite, Mosehn versait de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse. Face à lui, l'Elfe à la peau noire semblait attendre quelque chose et son demi-frère, adossé au mur de droite, regardait par la fenêtre la danse sauvage des flocons dans le vent. Le demi-Elfe s'installa à la place désignée par son ami. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour parler, Lënah se redressa.

« Kratos, ça ne t'embête pas que nous parlions de tes "particularités" devant ton ami, j'espère ? Je suppose qu'il est déjà au courant, d'ailleurs. »

Kratos hocha la tête en silence et risqua un regard incertain vers son frère. Lënah ferma ses yeux de braise, semblant se concentrer comme s'il ne savait pas par quel bout prendre le problème. Il rouvrit les yeux et jeta lui aussi un regard interrogateur à Mosehn. L'aîné des Aurions, qui avait fini de se servir, haussa les épaules et se détourna pour poser sa casserole dans la cuisine. L'Elfe Noir se jeta à l'eau.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ton message n'était pas très clair. Je pense que nous avons saisit l'essentiel, mais pourrais-tu nous expliquer tout cela de vive voix et dans l'ordre chronologique, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai l'impression qu'il nous manque quelques épisodes. Ensuite, nous vous dirons ce que Mosehn et moi possédons comme informations sur le minerai étrange qui, d'après toi, serait à l'origine de tes transformations.

-Je commence à partir du moment où vous avez apporté le métal étrange à Père et que vous êtes partis à Ozette tous les trois ?

-Si tu veux.

-Eh bien… Dès qu'il a reçu le métal, Père s'est mis à l'étudier et, quelques jours après votre départ, il m'a injecté dans le sang une espèce de poudre qui avait la même couleur. Le lendemain, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, et mon état a ensuite empiré de jour en jour. Lorsque le gouvernement a commencé à nous tourner autour, Père vous a rappelés. Peu de temps après, vous m'avez amené ici et vous êtes repartis.

-Tu étais toujours malade, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Lënah de sa voix douce.

-Oui. Ça a duré un mois ou deux. Ensuite, il s'est passé quelques jours sans que rien d'anormal n'arrive, puis… »

Kratos se tut, sourcils froncés. Yuan supposait qu'il se concentrait pour être bien sûr de ne pas dire de bêtises. Aucun des trois hommes ne parla. Enfin, le rouquin se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Puis les bizarreries ont commencées. D'abord, j'ai commencé par sentir une gêne, juste là. Dit-il en passant sa main au dessus de la bosse qui déformait sa peau. Et je n'ai plus du tout eu faim. Les aliments n'avaient aucun goût et manger me rendait malade. Ensuite, je n'ai plus eu sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et je sentais comme une …pierre qui poussait en moi. Après, j'ai commencé à sentir le mana, comprendre les animaux, pendant que la pierre grossissait. Et en dernier je… Je ne sentais plus rien. Je me suis brûlé plusieurs fois sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir quand quelqu'un me touchait. La pierre a commencé à m'étouffer. Et ça s'est arrêté.

-Ça s'est arrêté ? Comme ça, sans raison ? Questionna Shean, incrédule.

-Oui, répondit Kratos. Ça s'est arrêté le jour de mon anniversaire. J'ai commencé à retrouver mes sensations en quittant l'auberge. Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Yuan. Tout le reste est redevenu normal dans les heures qui ont suivi.

-C'est difficile de penser qu'un phénomène de mutation déclenché par quelque chose puisse se stopper sans aucune influence extérieure. Murmura Mosehn. Et ce n'est pas compatible avec les informations dont nous disposons. »

Le Tesseha'llan et l'Elfe Noir échangèrent un regard. Lënah sortit de sa poche un morceau de métal doré, mais qui ne brillait pas à la lumière.

« Voici ce que nous avons apporté à ton père, à sa demande. Après avoir recherché pendant près de trois ans, nous avons enfin réussi à en retrouver. Apparemment, ce métal était utilisé comme canalisateur magique au tout début de la guerre de Kharlan. Cependant, il s'agissait d'un canalisateur particulièrement puissant et difficilement contrôlable. Son usage a donc été abandonné, pour des raisons de sécurité. Je ne sais pas quel nom les Hommes et les Nains lui donnaient, mais nous les Elfes, nous l'appelions _Aionnis_. De l'Elfique _aionn_, qui fait référence à un contre-pouvoir, et _-nis_, la marque de la négation. Littéralement : ce qui n'est pas contré. Autre chose intéressante : au début de la guerre, on essaya d'implanter des éclats d'_Aionnis_ sur des êtres vivants. Tous, je dis bien tous, moururent en moins de six mois. Sans exception. »

Lënah fit une pause, puis continua d'un ton qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

« Ce n'est certainement pas le fait qu'il soit réduit en poudre qui a réussi à annihiler l'effet de l'_Aionnis_. Il y a forcément autre chose, quelque chose que même les Anciens n'avaient pas trouvé. Mais quoi ?

-L'_Aionnis_ est magique, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'un charme peut agir dessus… Hasarda Yuan, qui n'avait rien osé dire jusque là.

-Il faudrait un charme particulièrement puissant, dans ce cas. Rétorqua Mosehn, l'intérêt qu'il portait à la conversation faisant briller ses yeux sombres. Mais je retiens l'idée. »

Son regard nébuleux s'accrocha une seconde à celui du jeune métis Sylvaranti, éclipsant pour un instant toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puis Mosehn se tourna vers Shean, probablement en quête d'approbation. "Ce type est comme une étoile filante", songea Yuan. "Il suffit qu'il apparaisse pour que toutes les autres étoiles perdent leur importance." Son attention se porta ensuite sur Kratos, qui se tenait sagement dans l'ombre de son frère, sans se faire remarquer, attendant simplement qu'on fasse appel à lui. Non sans une pointe d'humour piquant, son ami au catogan le compara à ces planètes lointaines et inconnues qu'on ne remarque que lorsqu'elles font tâche devant leur soleil. Hors, depuis que Mosehn était arrivé, son cadet n'avait de cesse de lui tourner autour sans véritablement attirer l'attention…

« Ce n'est pas possible, enfin. Fit soudain la voix basse de Shean, faisant revenir Yuan sur terre. On ne peut pas stopper le développement parasitaire de l'_Aionnis_.

-Le… développement parasitaire de l'_Aionnis _? » Répéta Kratos, semblant lui aussi atterrir de la Lune.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un commun regard ahuri, ce qui fit soupirer le demi-Elfe aux yeux de chat. Il vint s'asseoir près de son demi-frère, l'air mécontent.

« Lënah, explique-leur le développement parasitaire de l'_Aionnis_, qu'on n'y passe pas la journée.

-Euh, oui. Eh bien, dans un organisme vivant, l'_Aionnis_ se développe en trois grandes phases. Commença l'interpellé. Tout d'abord, la phase d'implantation. Une fois injecté dans l'organisme, l'_Aionnis_ se fixe et détruit les défenses immunitaires qui seraient susceptibles de nuire à son développement. Elle est de durée variable selon la personne concernée. Cette destruction massive des défenses immunitaires rend malade jusqu'à la mise en service, si je puis dire, du parasite. Ensuite, la phase d'évolution. L'_Aionnis_ étant implanté, il commence à agir. Cela se manifeste par les symptômes que Kratos a décrits. Le métal se concentre sur un point, la "pierre" dont parlait le petit, et entame sa croissance. Elle commence par la perte de la capacité et du besoin de se nourrir, et se termine par la perte totale de l'émotivité. Ce que tu n'as pas connu, heureusement. Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le rouquin. Et enfin, la dernière phase. C'est celle sur laquelle nous avons le moins de connaissances. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'elle provoque la mort de l'organisme parasité. Il semblerait que l'_Aionnis_ se nourrisse du corps qui l'abrite pour mener à bien une transformation, je ne sais pas laquelle, et qu'il le détruit. C'est un processus qui, à ma connaissance, ne peut être ni stoppé, ni ralenti, ni inversé.

-Pourtant, sur moi, tout s'est arrêté. Insista Kratos. La pierre est toujours là, mais elle ne grossit plus et tout est redevenu normal.

-Dis, ça serait peut-être bien si tu nous le montrais, ce caillou. Intervint Mosehn. Enlève ta chemise. Et ce n'est pas une proposition. »

Kratos obtempéra sans dire un mot. Il ôta sa chemise et tous purent voir la bosse qui déformait son torse laiteux. Yuan ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Dans le noir de la chambre, elle ne lui avait pas paru aussi grosse. Mais en plein jour, il se rendait compte qu'elle tendait tellement la peau du garçon qu'elle n'était pas loin de la déchirer. C'était du moins l'impression qu'elle donnait, et cela faisait froid dans le dos. Shean marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Gore, ce truc" et Lënah non plus n'avait pas l'air particulièrement emballé. Mosehn, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air de trop s'inquiéter de cette grosseur qui menaçait d'étouffer son petit frère. Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard de nuit et il passa doucement ses doigts au dessus de la pierre.

« C'est ça… Murmura-t-il. C'est exactement ça. Exactement pareil. …Fascinant… »

L'éclat presque fou de son regard s'éteignit brusquement et le jeune homme remarqua soudain le collier que Kratos portait en permanence sous sa chemise. Il saisit le pendentif et le tourna entre ses doigts, émettant un léger sifflement.

« Joli bijou. Tu as trouvé ça où ?

-C'est Yuan qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Expliqua le rouquin.

-Vraiment ? C'est gentil à toi. Déclara Mosehn en souriant au jeune demi-Elfe. Les runes autour de l'améthyste sont finement gravées. Du travail de professionnel.

-Oui, renchérit Yuan. On m'a dit que le Nain qui l'a fait a dit que le charme qui est gravé a le pouvoir de protéger son porteur de tous les maux… »

Le sourire du Tesseha'llan s'élargit. Yuan écarquilla les yeux. Un charme ! Qui protégeait de tous les maux ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est évident !

-D'autant plus que si j'ai bien suivi ce qu'a dit mon frère, ses problèmes se sont arrêtés après que tu le lui aies donné. Appuya l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

-J'ai pas tout compris… Prévint Shean, tandis que Kratos haussait un sourcil. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Alors si vous pouviez vous expliquer…

-Attends une seconde. Fit Lënah, pensif. Vous êtes en train de dire que c'est ce simple collier qui a annulé le pouvoir de l'_Aionnis_ ? Moi je veux bien y croire, mais…

-Réfléchis ! Imagines que le charme qui y est gravé soit particulier, ou très puissant, ou même les deux à la fois. Expliqua Mosehn. Et si le métal dont il est fait, qui m'est d'ailleurs inconnu, possède les qualités d'un canalisateur magique, c'est tout à fait possible.

-Dans ce cas, les Elfes qui utilisèrent l'_Aionnis_ au début de la guerre l'auraient su. A moins que…

-C'est un Nain qui a forgé ce pendentif. Insista l'aîné des Aurions. Un Nain, Lënah. Et les rapports Nains-Elfes ne sont pas toujours…

-…Au beau fixe, oui, je sais. Peut-être que l'_Aionnis_, associé à un autre canalisateur, est utilisable sans danger… Mais comme les Nains en possédaient une partie et les Elfes une autres, les deux étaient totalement inutiles… L'_Aionnis_ tomba dans l'oubli et l'autre métal devint un canalisateur comme un autre…

-Possible. En tout cas, c'est un bien joli collier. Conclut le frère de Kratos. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas mes instruments pour l'étudier ici… Oh, regardez par la fenêtre, on dirait que la tempête se calme. »

Effectivement, le vent était retombé. La neige tomba drue une partie de la matinée, mais elle non plus ne tarda pas à s'éloigner. Bientôt, les flocons blancs qui tombaient du ciel se firent moins serrés, puis plus rares, pour s'arrêter totalement. Le timide soleil du début de printemps se mit à briller sur la forêt. Seul l'épais tapis de neige témoignait du dernier combat du seigneur de l'hiver.

Dès qu'il fut possible de sortir de la maison, Mosehn fit part aux autres de son envie d'aller dans la forêt "effectuer quelques prélèvements". Lënah jugea l'idée sage et utile, et Shean se porta volontaire pour les accompagner. Ils quittèrent donc la maison tous les trois, laissant les deux garçons et Noïshe seuls dans la villa forestière. Après avoir passé un bon quart d'heure à essayer de repousser le grand mammifère qui avait décidé de lui prouver toute son affection, Yuan réalisa tout à coup qu'il ne restait plus de place pour lui à Iéna Tanor. La tempête étant calmée, il n'avait plus qu'à retourner à l'auberge. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Finalement, il aurait préféré que Mosehn et les autres n'arrivent pas…

Une fois Noïshe calmé, Kratos proposa à Yuan de venir boire quelque chose dans la cuisine. Le demi-Elfe accepta d'un hochement de tête. Le rouquin ouvrit un placard et en sortit deux verres, qu'il posa sur un des plans de travail. Il les remplit ensuite de jus de fruits et les porta sur la table de la salle à manger. Yuan s'assit sur une chaise et porta son verre à ses lèvres. A travers le cristal, il vit le Tesseha'llan s'asseoir face à lui, saisir son verre et rester immobile. Kratos le regardait. Lorsque son verre fut vide, Yuan le reposa. Il regardait Kratos. Plusieurs fois, le garçon aux cheveux rouges parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisait toujours au dernier moment. Finalement, ce fut le demi-Elfe qui prit la parole.

« Je vais retourner chez moi. Murmura-t-il. Il y a tout juste assez de lits pour vous quatre, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. »

Kratos ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas touché à son verre de jus de fruits. Il le but rapidement et replongea son regard rougeoyant dans celui du demi-Elfe.

« Tu pars maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Je te raccompagne, alors. » Décréta l'adolescent en se levant.

Yuan sourit et se leva à son tour. Sans échanger un seul mot, les deux garçons quittèrent Iéna Tanor et s'engagèrent dans le sentier menant à Nieji, précédés par Noïshe. Le silence environnant semblait lourd à Yuan, qui cherchait vainement quelque chose à dire. Il avait vaguement l'impression que Kratos voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important sans parvenir à le formuler. Et il avait aussi la nette impression que quelque chose se nouait dans son estomac lorsqu'il pensait que cette nuit, il sera seul. Sans son ami Tesseha'llan. Le demi-Elfe secoua la tête. Et alors ? Il le verrait pendant les cours, son ami ! Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Soudain, Noïshe s'immobilisa, les oreilles pointées dans le sens du vent. Yuan haussa un sourcil.

« Il a quoi, ton truc ? Il avance plus.

-Il a dû entendre quelque chose. Murmura Kratos. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on quitte le chemin. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux garçons délaissèrent le sentier pour marcher dans la neige, entre les arbres. Noïshe semblait nerveux. Le Tesseha'llan et le Sylvaranti commencèrent à comprendre pourquoi en entendant des éclats de voix venant d'au-devant d'eux. Très vite, ils reconnurent le rire moqueur de Mosehn, la voix très énervée de Shean (lequel semblait avoir une réserve infinie d'insultes plus tordues les unes que les autres), et celle de Karen qui hurlait "Au secours !", "Au loup !" et "Olàlà-je-l'sens-pas !". Yuan et Kratos échangèrent un regard.

« Ils sont en train de faire quoi, d'après toi ? Interrogea le demi-Elfe.

-Je n'en sais rien, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir… Répondit le rouquin en soupirant. Bien lancés, Shean et Mosehn sont capables des pires bêtises, alors avec Karen en plus ça… »

Kratos n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'étant déjà élancé vers les éclats de voix pour se faire une idée de ce qui se passait. Après quelques zigzags entre les troncs des arbres, Yuan arriva sur les lieux de l'embrouille. Il vit tout d'abord Lënah, assis sur le cadavre d'un arbre déraciné par la tempête. L'Elfe Noir avait l'air profondément découragé. A côté de lui, un Mosehn hilare s'appuyait d'une main contre un autre arbre, sans doute dans le mince espoir de maintenir une position à peu près verticale. Et, traversant de temps à autre le champ de vision du demi-Elfe, Shean courait après Karen en lui promettant de le faire mariner aux petits oignons dès qu'il l'aurait attrapé. Yuan haussa un sourcil. C'était lui ou il avait manqué un épisode ?

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour, bonjour !

Après une éternité, ToK revient enfin ! J'espère que ce chapitre a pu vous satisfaire au moins un peu… et vous faire pardonner à l'auteur qui n'a pas posté plus vite un chapitré déjà rédigé depuis longtemps. Le prochain, également rédigé, devrait être posté la semaine prochaine. Merci à celles qui lisent encore cette histoire !

Mosehn : A propos, dans la première version, j'étais pas censé être un débile profond complètement immature ?

Yuan : Si ça peut te rassurer, saches que tu es toujours aussi immature. Ça se voit juste moins.

Nat : Ben…

Mosehn : Nan parce qu'en fait, là, je fais un peu scientifique barré à la Professeur Hojo…

Nat : …Mais en moins atteint, tout de même…

En même temps, le stade "Hojo" n'est pas atteignable pour le commun des mortels… Bref. Je vous laisse ! =D

Bonne semaine à toutes !

() ()

(^.^)

.(()()).

OoOoOoOoO


	15. Retour au bercail

Auteur : Natanael, ravie de vous retrouver ! ^.^

Disclaimer : Kratos, Yuan, Noïshe, le monde et la guerre antique appartiennent à Namco. Tout le reste, c'est à Nat ! =D Donc pas touche. è.é

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Il est nécessaire de connaître le véritable âge de Kratos et Yuan avant de lire !

Warning : Dans un futur moins lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes et/ou un peu gores… Ames extrêmement sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Retour au bercail**

OoOoOoOoO

Yuan resta un moment immobile à observer la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, en vain. Kratos et Noïshe le rejoignirent bientôt, et le rouquin resta lui aussi en stupéfaction devant l'étonnant passe-temps trouvé par Shean. Puis, profitant de ce que les deux coureurs olympiques étaient partis loin vers l'infini et au-delà, les adolescents allèrent retrouver Lënah et Mosehn. Ce dernier tenta de se calmer en voyant son frère et son ami venir vers lui, mais il éclata de nouveau de rire en entrapercevant Shean et Karen zigzagant à travers les arbres. Noïshe, décidemment très expressif depuis la veille, se jeta sur l'Elfe Noir et le renversa. Ce qui n'arrangea pas le fou rire de l'aîné des Aurions.

Lorsque Lënah eut réussi à se relever et Mosehn à se calmer, Kratos et Yuan purent enfin savoir pourquoi le demi-Elfe aux cheveux gris s'adonnait à la chasse au Karen. Apparemment, ce dernier aurait confondu Shean et Yuan et, après avoir littéralement couvert l'adulte de neige, le gamin n'aurait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de déplorer le manque de réactivité de sa malheureuse victime. Bien entendu, le scientifique aux cheveux de métal s'était aussitôt proposé de prouver à son jeune vis-à-vis que ses réflexes n'avaient en aucun cas besoin d'être révisés.

Yuan soupira et se retourna pour suivre des yeux la folle course des deux sprinters.

« Y'a un espoir pour que Karen s'en sorte vivant ? Demanda-t-il.

-S'il réussi à épuiser Shean avant de s'écrouler, oui, il a une chance. Répondit très sérieusement Mosehn. Sinon, j'espère qu'il a pensé à faire son testament avant de venir. »

Nouveau soupir, de la part de Kratos cette fois. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tandis que Mosehn recommençait à rire à cause d'une chute particulièrement spectaculaire de Karen, le seul garçon au monde capable de se faire un croche-pied à lui-même et d'entraîner son poursuivant dans sa chute. Yuan se rapprocha de son ami, pendant que Lënah se précipitait pour porter secours au Sylvaranti aux cheveux violets, lequel menaçait de mourir étouffé sous le poids de Shean (pas décidé du tout à se lever). Kratos adressa un demi-sourire au demi-Elfe près de lui.

« Je ne comprends pas. Ils ne sont jamais comme ça, d'habitude. Sauf quand ils ont passés trois semaines à étudier quelque chose sans aucun résultat et qu'ils ont vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais…

-Je les trouve amusants. Déclara Yuan en souriant. Ça change des tristes de Nieji.

-Ah ça, pour changer… »

Quelque part dans leur dos, ils entendirent Karen se répandre en excuses plus ou moins compréhensibles. Kratos leva la tête vers le ciel, écartant d'un geste une mèche qui gênait sa vue.

« Tu veux vraiment rentrer maintenant ? Questionna-t-il.

-Euh… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour savoir… J'aimerais bien retourner sur la falaise. »

Yuan sourit. Il hocha la tête et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent en silence. Ils marchaient vite, sans vraiment faire attention au paysage, pourtant magnifique. Bien qu'ils fussent partis dans une direction différente que celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'emprunter, Yuan se repéra assez rapidement et retrouva sans problème le chemin de la falaise. Après tout, il n'avait pas du sang Elfe dans les veines pour rien. Quelques minutes de marche silencieuse plus tard, les deux amis arrivaient en vue de leur coin de falaise. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord, au risque de chuter. Yuan jeta un regard à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, et pourtant tout lui semblait différent, comme plus… terne. Etrange. Il se recula de quelques pas, simple mesure de précaution. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire partie du paysage.

A côté de lui, Kratos étendit les bras comme il l'avait déjà fait. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Yuan prit quelques minutes pour le regarder. Vraiment, il n'était pas mal, pour un garçon. Un peu petit, peut-être. Mais il n'avait que seize ans. Il avait encore tout le temps de grandir.

« Tu sais quoi ? Fit soudain la voix du Tesseha'llan. J'aimerais bien voler pour de vrai, un jour. Ça doit être bien.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Yuan. J'ai jamais volé. »

Le sourire de Kratos s'élargit. Il laissa retomber ses bras et se recula un peu, pour être au même niveau que son ami. Un silence embarrassé s'installa à nouveau. Le rouquin baissa le regard vers ses chaussures et s'abîma dans la contemplation de son lacet gauche défait et très probablement trempé par la neige. Yuan pour sa part jugea plus instructif d'observer à la dérobée le profil du jeune garçon. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en voyait à travers les mèches rousses qui lui retombaient devant le visage. Derrière ce rideau pourpre, on devinait la courbe sombre de son sourcil surmontant l'éclat sanglant de son œil. La frange rouge ne dépassait pas ses pommettes, dégageant une joue rosie par le vent encore froid. Sous son nez courbé et légèrement pointu, ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes laissaient échapper un filet de buée. Son sourire était tombé. C'était tout aussi bien. Yuan reconnaissait volontiers que ses sourires, en plus d'être rares, avaient quelque chose d'adorable, mais il préférait de loin son air sérieux. Ça le rendait craquant.

Ce fut seulement après avoir laissé pendant quelques secondes son esprit errer en regardant le menton, le cou et les épaules de son compagnon que Yuan prit soudain conscience d'une chose. Un garçon n'était pas censé être _craquant_. Sauf pour une fille, naturellement. Mais, et ce jusqu'à preuve irréfutable du contraire, Yuan n'était pas une fille.

Gêné, l'adolescent détourna le regard. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se surprendre en train d'examiner à la loupe une étudiante plus âgée ou de suivre du regard une jolie jeune femme dans la rue (même s'il était hors de question qu'il l'avoue parce que les Humaines ne sont absolument pas dignes d'intérêt), mais jusqu'à présent il ne s'était jamais intéressé à plus jeune que lui. Et surtout, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à… enfin, il n'avait jamais regardé de la sorte un… euh… bah, un garçon, quoi. Que devait-il comprendre ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

« …Yuan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le Sylvaranti sursauta et reporta son regard vers Kratos. Le rouquin s'était agenouillé dans la neige pour renouer son lacet et le regardait d'un air à la fois inquiet et interrogateur.

« Je… Commença Yuan. …Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air… tourmenté.

-Ah ouais. Tourmenté, carrément.

-Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Tu avais le même genre de tête le matin, la semaine passée, quand on dormait dans le salon. »

"Et ensemble", rajouta intérieurement le demi-Elfe aux cheveux turquoise. Il s'interdit de poursuivre sa pensée.

« Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ? » Questionna Kratos en se relevant.

"La question serait plutôt : est-ce que je te pose des problèmes ?" Corrigea mentalement Yuan en soupirant. Et il avait la nette impression qu'il lui fallait y répondre par la positive. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait sa fierté.

« Non. Pourquoi, je devrais ? »

Kratos n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, des sons semblables à des aboiements se faisant soudain entendre. Les deux garçons se retournèrent, pour voir Noïshe galoper dans leur direction, suivi de près par Mosehn et Shean, de moins près par Lënah et de beaucoup plus loin par Karen. En voyant l'immense chien vert et blanc accourir dans sa direction, langue pendante, Yuan eut soudain une très, très, très mauvaise intuition. Il recula brusquement de quelques pas, agitant les mains devant lui. Peine perdue. Noïshe prit brusquement son élan et bondit sur le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus. En désespoir de cause, le jeune métis recula encore d'un pas. Il entendit Kratos hurler son prénom avant de se rendre compte que son pied droit ne… touchait pas le sol.

Oh, mince.

Il perdit l'équilibre autant sous le poids de Noïshe que sous celui de la gravité et bascula en arrière. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait que l'Arshi sembla stoppé net par une force invisible. Il sentit aussitôt une poigne de fer saisir son bras, l'empêchant de tomber de toute la hauteur de la falaise. Levant la tête, Yuan s'aperçut que son sauveur n'était autre que le frère aîné de Kratos. Mosehn le fit revenir sur la terre ferme avec l'aide de Lënah, tandis que Shean faisait de même avec Noïshe.

Une fois de nouveau sur le sol, Yuan se laissa tomber à terre, tremblant malgré lui. Il avait eu la frayeur de sa vie. A côté de lui, Lënah posa sa main noire sur son épaule en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Le rescapé hocha la tête. Il vit du coin de l'œil Mosehn se relever et Karen, qui les avait finalement rejoint, foncer vers lui les bras tendus. Mais une tornade rouge fut plus rapide que lui et Yuan sentit soudain deux bras l'étreindre comme si leur propriétaire voulait l'étouffer. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître le parfum -et les cheveux- de Kratos. Quelque chose se noua dans l'estomac du demi-sang. Quelque chose auquel il refusait de donner un nom.

« Tu m'as fait peur… Murmura le garçon aux cheveux de feu en se reculant.

-Tu NOUS as fait peur ! Corrigea Karen, dont la tête culminait au dessus de la tignasse rousse de son ami. Refais jamais un truc comme ça, Ka-Fai, ou je sens qu'on va pas s'en remettre ! »

Amusé, Yuan leva les yeux au ciel. Et croisa par la même occasion le regard sombre de Mosehn. Sombre et interrogateur. Regard qui se posa juste après sur son petit frère. Puis qui revint s'accrocher aux yeux océans du Sylvaranti, cette fois-ci brillant d'espièglerie. Le demi-Elfe déglutit avec difficulté. Pourvu que l'aîné des Aurions n'aille pas s'imaginer n'importe quoi…

Mais, sans faire le moindre commentaire, le jeune homme délaissa les deux adolescents et se tourna vers Shean. Lequel n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'apprêter à féliciter Yuan pour sa splendide prestation de chute dans le vide…

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as reculé comme ça ? ! ? Interrogea le Tesseha'llan d'un ton agressif. Un peu plus et on pouvait te ramasser en bas à la petite cuillère !

-J'ai pas fait exprès… Tenta de se défendre Yuan, se demandant s'il n'aurait justement pas mieux valu pour lui qu'il soit en bas à cet instant précis.

-Je m'en doute bien ! Manquerait plus que ça… Ronchonna Shean. Heureusement qu'on a des réflexes, Mosehn et moi. Bon, assez traîné ici, on rentre. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un mort sur la conscience. »

Mosehn fit alors volte-face et s'éloigna de quelques pas, suivit de son ami. Il s'immobilisa une seconde puis repartit, signifiant ainsi aux autres qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à le suivre sans faire d'histoire. Lënah se releva et courut pour rattraper ses compagnons, Noïshe sur les talons, tandis que les trois plus jeunes suivaient à leur rythme. Yuan marchait tête basse. Décidemment, ce n'était pas son jour. D'abord, il se voyait contraint de retourner chez son père. Ensuite, il se faisait harceler mentalement par une espèce de rouquin Tesseha'llan. Et pour finir, il manquait de se foutre en l'air à cause d'une bestiole bizarre et verte ! Non, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Et on n'était encore que le matin.

« Vous avez remarqué ? Fit soudain Karen, tirant Yuan de ses pensées.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dû remarquer ? Questionna Kratos.

-Ton frère et l'autre, celui aux yeux pas nets. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux violets. Ils étaient ici quand Ka-Fai est tombé.

-Et alors ? Soupira ledit Ka-Fai. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Ben, c'est pas tout près de la falaise, hein. Ils sont drôlement rapides. Et l'autre, celui qu'a la peau toute noire, il est encore plus rapide parce qu'il est arrivé à peu près en même temps que Mosehn, alors qu'il traînait bien trois-quatre mètres en arrière. Ils sont champions de course, c'est ça ? »

Kratos et Yuan se retournèrent en même temps pour évaluer la distance entre l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et le bord où le plus âgé avait manqué de tomber. Le demi-Elfe fit la moue.

« Bah, ça ne fait jamais qu'une vingtaine de mètres…

-Oui. Confirma Kratos. Mais vingt mètres, c'est long à parcourir quand quelqu'un est en train de tomber et qu'on veut le rattraper.

-Donc, j'ai raison ! Clama Karen, tout content. Ils sont champions de course à pied !

-Pas que je sache, non. Rectifia le roux. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Shean ait réussi cet exploit, mais mon frère n'a jamais été particulièrement doué en course. Et Mr Lënah est plus réputé pour sa note catastrophique au Bac de sport que pour ses capacités athlétiques…

-C'est quoi, un baque ? Questionna Yuan, l'air de se demander si ça se mangeait.

-Baccalauréat. C'est un diplôme de chez moi. On l'obtient après trois ans de lycée.

-Li…ssé ? Répéta Karen, tombant des nues.

-Bon, les mômes ! Vous avancez oui ou non ? Brailla soudain la voix de Shean.

-On arrive ! » Répondit Kratos en recommençant à marcher, imité par les deux autres.

Pendant que Yuan marmonnait qu'il n'était pas un môme et qu'il arrivait s'il en avait envie, les trois garçons rejoignirent les adultes. Mosehn les accueillit avec un sourire et se plaça à côté du demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci appréhenda aussitôt ce qu'allait dire le scientifique, bien qu'il n'eût aucune raison particulière de le faire.

« Dis-moi Yuan, où as-tu trouvé le collier que tu as offert à mon frère ? J'aimerai savoir de quel métal il est fait.

-Ah ça… Fit l'adolescent, rassuré. C'est un homme du village qui me l'a donné. Il l'avait reçu d'un Nain à qui il avait sauvé la vie.

-Hmm… »

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs resta un instant silencieux, puis demanda s'il était possible pour lui de rencontrer cet homme. Yuan hésita.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. On n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers, à Nieji, vous savez. Kratos, il passe à peu près inaperçu parce qu'il s'habille comme nous, mais vous… »

Mosehn jeta un regard à ses deux amis, puis à ses vêtements typiquement Tesseha'llans, et sourit.

« J'avoue que dans le genre discret, on peut faire mieux. Admit-il. Mais j'aimerai vraiment rencontrer cet homme. Je n'ai rien ici qui puisse me permettre d'étudier par moi-même ce collier et questionner directement quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner me fera gagner beaucoup de temps.

-Pourquoi tu te casses la tête pour un truc pareil alors que le problème est résolu ? Intervint Shean. Tu n'as qu'à envoyer ton rapport à ton père, il trouvera sûrement. Et nous, on rentre à Syback avec le petit et basta ! On a déjà perdu bien assez de temps comme ça.

-J'aime bien faire mon travail correctement. Et moi-même. Rétorqua Mosehn. Qui sait, peut-être ces informations pourront-elles nous être utiles. Et de toute façon, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ici avant de rentrer. Je vous en ai déjà parlé. »

Le demi-Elfe aux yeux de chat haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de la question. Il était inutile d'argumenter avec Mosehn, et il le savait. C'était fou ce que les Aurions pouvaient être entêtés, quand ils le voulaient vraiment. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Yuan promit d'essayer de parler au vieux Ben. Tout en continuant à marcher, Lënah et l'adolescent lancèrent un débat sur l'utilité des Arshis. Au bout de dix minutes, ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion que ces grands mammifères ne servaient à rien, à part à sauter sur les gens et les faire tomber. Ce qui fit rire Mosehn et Karen, et soupirer Kratos. Shean quant à lui n'avait même pas jugé bon d'écouter la conversation.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le sentier qui menait à Nieji, le demi-Elfe Sylvaranti et le garçon aux cheveux violets annoncèrent qu'il leur fallait rentrer chez eux. Yuan esquiva habilement Noïshe qui avait décidé de lui dire au revoir à sa manière, et les trois garçons se promirent de se retrouver le lendemain à l'école. Sur le chemin du retour, Karen resta pour une fois silencieux. Yuan supposait qu'il repensait à l'incident sur la falaise et à la vitesse étonnante des trois Tesseha'llans. Ils arrivèrent sans s'en apercevoir dans la rue principale de Nieji. Alors qu'ils se séparaient devant l'auberge, Jun Lown, Jessye Uffel et quelques autres jeunes du village arrivèrent. Yuan soupira mentalement. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas dans l'idée de leur chercher des noises…

Malheureusement, le jeune garçon aux courts cheveux bruns avançait rapidement dans leur direction. Karen, pas franchement rassuré, se rapprocha du demi-Elfe. Ils auraient bien aimé que Mosehn et Shean soient là. Ils étaient grands et forts, Jun n'oserait sans doute pas les embêter s'ils étaient en leurs présences. Mais voilà : Karen et Yuan étaient seuls dans la rue déserte. Seuls avec Jun et sa bande. Ô joie. Le fils du maire arriva rapidement à la hauteur des deux garçons et ignora Yuan, toisant avec dédain l'olibrius aux cheveux colorés.

« Dis donc Te-Pashi, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus parlé, toi et moi. Il paraît que tu nous boudes ? »

Karen ne répondit pas. Yuan songea un instant à entrer dans l'auberge pour échapper au brun, mais un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre de celle-ci l'en dissuada. Son père était justement en train de parler avec le maire. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient être de bonne humeur. Assis à une table non loin, le vieux Ben écoutait avec attention ce qui se disait. D'autres hommes et quelques femmes se trouvaient également dans l'auberge. Il était inutile de chercher à attirer l'attention de ces gens. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. De son côté, Jun comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse du garçon aux cheveux mauves.

« Mais tu dois avoir raison, Te-Pashi. Ironisa-t-il. Il vaut sans doute mieux traîner avec un _impur_ et un _Tesseha'llan_ plutôt qu'avec des gens biens comme nous. Après tout, ce sont de bonnes fréquentations. L'un est un étranger, un ennemi, et l'autre est un demi-Elfe tellement stupide qu'il est incapable de comprendre quelque chose à l'école, alors qu'un petit de six ans a de meilleures notes que lui. Tu choisis bien tes amis, dis-moi.

-Ta gueule, Jun… Siffla Yuan, furieux de se faire insulter de la sorte.

-Et en plus, il est poli ! Ajouta Jessye, se plaçant devant son ami. Dis donc, le demi-sang ! Je te rappelle qu'en tant qu'Etres Humains, nous te sommes hautement supérieurs. Un être inférieur comme toi nous doit le respect. Excuses-toi immédiatement auprès de Jun ! »

La peste blonde croisa les bras, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui attend son dû. Derrière elle, Jun semblait avoir trouvé un intérêt soudain pour les ongles de sa main droite, tandis que les autres ricanaient à voix basse. Yuan serra les poings, bouillonnant intérieurement. C'était quoi, cette histoire d'êtres inférieurs ou supérieurs ? Et pour qui elle se prenait, cette idiote arrogante ?

« J'attends, Ka-Fai. Lâcha Jessye d'un air ennuyé. Tu ne sais pas qu'en ville, les choses comme toi sont envoyées en camps pour moins que ça ? »

Yuan dut se retenir pour ne pas s'excuser à coup de poings dans le visage suffisant de son vis-à-vis. Mais la phrase de la jeune fille l'interpella. En _camps_ ? C'était quoi un _camp_ ? Pourquoi envoyait-t-on des demi-Elfes en _camps_ ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'étonna Karen, qui semblait aussi peu au courant que l'adolescent aux longs cheveux turquoise.

Au moment où la Sylvarantie, l'air immensément contente d'elle, allait lui répondre, Jun lui attrapa l'épaule et l'obligea à se reculer.

« Rien du tout. Lança-t-il d'un ton sec aux deux garçons. Allez, on s'en va. » Fit-il à ses amis.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Yuan l'entendit reprocher à la fille aux rubans de ne jamais savoir tenir sa langue. Inquiet face à ce qui semblait être une menace, le sang-mêlé le rappela.

« Lown ! Attends ! C'est quoi cette histoire de camps ? LOWN ! ! ! »

Mais Jun ne fit même pas mine de se retourner. Yuan allait s'avancer pour le rattraper lorsqu'une main tannée par le soleil et les années se posa sur son épaule. En tournant la tête, il reconnut le vieux Ben. L'ancien soldat sourit aux deux écoliers.

« Ne les écoutez pas, ils cherchent à faire les intéressants. Venez donc manger chez moi. »

Comme le vieil homme ne leur laissait pas le choix de refuser, Karen haussa les épaules et le suivit. Yuan hésita un peu plus longtemps. Il s'aperçut soudain que les deux autres étaient loin devant et courut pour les rattraper. Les trois Sylvarantis traversèrent la place du bourg où trônait la statue équestre d'Aliam III et descendirent la rue menant aux champs, jusqu'à se retrouver face à la petite maison du vieux Ben. L'homme les fit entrer et les emmena à la cuisine.

« Vous aurez une salade de riz, les gamins. Annonça-t-il en leur servant une assiette chacun. Asseyez-vous sur les tabourets. »

Les trois villageois mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Tout à coup, le vieux Ben se redressa et regarda Yuan.

« Trois hommes sont arrivés chez ton ami hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna-t-il de sa voix bougonne.

Yuan et Karen échangèrent un regard surpris. Comment savait-il cela ? Mosehn et les autres n'étaient pas passés dans le village de jour, personne ne pouvait donc les avoir vus. Peut-être même n'étaient-ils pas entrés dans Nieji. Alors…

« Comment sais-tu ça ? S'étonna Yuan.

-Le vieux Ben sait tout, gamin. Il te l'a déjà dit. Répondit Ben avec un demi-sourire. Il sait aussi que ces hommes sont là pour le garçon qui vient d'ailleurs.

-C'est Kratos, le-garçon-qui-vient-d'ailleurs ? Demanda Karen. Ça fait classe, comme formule !

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler. Coupa Ben. Yuan, pourrais-tu me permettre de rencontrer ces hommes ? Il y a des choses dont je voudrais leur parler.

-Bah ça tombe bien. Fit le demi-Elfe. Mosehn voulait te voir, justement. C'est le frère aîné de Kratos, il voulait te demander... je sais plus quoi à propos de ton collier bizarre, celui que tu m'as donné.

-Je sais.

-Parce que le vieux Ben sait tout, c'est ça ? Interrogea Karen.

-Tout à fait. » Fut la réponse du vieil homme, qui souriait d'une façon étrange.

"Etrange" ne signifiant pas "rassurante".

OoOoO

Après le repas, Yuan et Karen prirent congé du vieux Ben. Il avait été décidé qu'après l'école, les deux garçons iraient chercher le vieux soldat et l'emmèneraient avec eux à Iéna Tanor. Les deux amis s'étaient séparés dans la rue, chacun rentrant chez soi. En arrivant à l'auberge, Yuan eut de plaisir de constater que celle-ci était presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'Ellen, occupée à nettoyer des tables avec une éponge. Le jeune demi-Elfe entra dans la pièce et alla, pour une raison inconnue de lui, embrasser sa mère. La femme Elfe sourit, heureuse de revoir enfin son fils, et surtout heureuse de constater qu'il semblait moins désagréable qu'avant. Elle lui demanda comment il avait passé ses journées et comment allait son ami.

« Il va bien, il n'a plus aucun problème. Répondit le jeune garçon. Où sont passés le père et les autres ?

-Ils sont allés à la mairie. Monsieur le Maire vient de recevoir des nouvelles du front, et apparemment elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Soupira Ellen. A mon avis, ils vont bientôt recruter de nouveaux soldats. Il paraît que les pertes sont énormes en ce moment. »

Yuan grimaça. Il n'aimait pas parler de recrutement. Ça lui rappelait qu'un jour il devrait y aller, lui aussi. Sa seule consolation était de se dire que Jun y sera également.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Yuan mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus avec Kratos à Iéna Tanor, mais dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Il avait mal au dos, sans doute à cause de la mauvaise qualité de son matelas. Comme il n'entendait pas de bruit à l'étage inférieur, le jeune demi-Elfe décida d'aller manger quelque chose. Il descendit sans bruit l'escalier –un exploit quand on sait que quasiment toutes les marches craquaient- et se glissa dans la cuisine. Il alluma la chandelle qui pendait au plafond et jeta un regard à l'horloge. Six heures. Il s'était réveillé tôt.

Le Sylvaranti aux cheveux bleus se mit à fureter dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de petit déjeuner. Il finit par mettre la main sur un pain à peine entamé et sur un pot de confiture de myrtilles. Yuan sourit. S'il pouvait en plus se faire chauffer du lait, ce serait parfait… Il sortit un bol d'un placard et farfouilla à nouveau, dans l'espoir de découvrir une bouteille de lait. Mais il ne trouva rien. Déçu, le jeune garçon se résigna à manger seulement son pain et sa confiture. Il se tourna vers la table de la cuisine, pour se rendre compte que son père était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dire que Matthew ressemblait à Yuan relèverait du mensonge. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, à la peau dorée par le soleil et aux cheveux courts, blonds comme les blés. Ses yeux vert émeraude regardaient généralement le monde sans lui accorder un véritable intérêt, et son visage aux traits tirés ne ressemblait pas à celui de son fils. La seule chose que Yuan ait héritée de lui était son caractère fier et belliqueux. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'on lui reprochait le plus souvent. Matthew était un homme robuste, le genre de ceux qu'on réclame pour aider à la moisson ou aux travaux pénibles. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas par quel miracle son paternel avait réussi à échapper au service militaire obligatoire, puisqu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et qu'il n'était jamais malade.

Sans un mot, Matthew entra dans la cuisine. Par réflexe, Yuan rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Sans regarder son fils, l'aubergiste posa une bouteille de lait frais sur la table et s'en alla. Yuan resta un instant interloqué, regardant tour à tour la bouteille et la porte à présent refermée. Il s'était passé quoi, là ? Renonçant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son père, l'adolescent attrapa une casserole, y versa du lait et la mit à chauffer dans la cheminée allumée au préalable.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, le métis au catogan alla chercher ses affaires scolaires qu'ils avaient ramenées chez lui la veille et partit d'un bon pas vers l'école. En arrivant dans la cour, il constata que ses deux amis étaient déjà arrivés et que Karen avait mis Kratos au courant de la visite du vieux Ben chez lui. Une fois la torture des cours terminée, les trois garçons se rendirent chez l'ancien soldat. Alors que le plus âgé d'entre eux s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le vieil homme boiteux. Il les salua et tous repartirent en direction d'Iéna Tanor.

Malgré sa jambe paralysée, le vieux Ben n'eut aucun mal à atteindre l'ancienne maison Elfe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mosehn et Shean étaient montés sur le toit de la villa Elfique et y installaient une sorte d'antenne métallique d'une forme pour le moins étrange. Un "capteur", d'après Kratos. Ayant remarqué l'arrivée de son frère et des Sylvarantis, Mosehn leur adressa un signe de main en guise de salut et dit quelque chose à son ami dans ce qui semblait être la langue de son pays d'origine. Il se laissa ensuite glisser jusqu'au bord du toit, puis jusqu'au sol, et s'avança vers les nouveaux venus. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait supposé Yuan, Ben ne tendit pas la main vers le jeune homme comme pour une poignée de main. Au contraire, il s'inclina devant lui comme le faisait Kratos. Agréablement surpris, Mosehn lui rendit son salut. Lorsque Shean descendit à son tour du toit, tous entrèrent dans la villa forestière.

A l'intérieur, Lënah proposa aux adolescents d'aller manger pendant que les adultes parlaient au salon. Il est sans doute inutile de préciser que Karen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les trois amis se rendirent donc dans la salle à manger, où ils purent constater que l'Elfe Noir leur avait préparé un appétissant plat de poisson blanc sur un lit de poireau. Une épaisse mais néanmoins délicieuse sauce au beurre accompagnait le tout. Les trois compagnons engloutirent leur repas en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, débarrassèrent la table tout aussi vite et se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Ils avaient la ferme intention d'aller se joindre à la conversation certainement très intéressante qui se déroulait dans le salon, et à laquelle Yuan était quasiment sûr de ne rien comprendre. Kratos appuya sur la poignée et entrebâilla la porte. La voix pensive de Mosehn l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« …Je vois. Et s'il enlève ce collier ? Que se passera-t-il ? »

Les trois garçons retinrent leur respiration et tendirent l'oreille, devinant qu'il était question du jeune rouquin Tesseha'llan. La voix du vieux Ben leur parvint après un court silence, étrangement basse.

« Et s'il l'enlève ? Il me semble qu'étant donné les circonstances, on peut raisonnablement penser qu'il mourra comme les autres. »

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour, bonjour !

Comme annoncé la semaine précédente, voici la suite. Et plutôt compacte, en plus. Par contre, j'ignore si je posterai le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine… Faut que j'équilibre avec les autres histoires, aussi… Bah, au pire, ce sera dans deux semaines. Oui, je sais, c'est peut-être long… ^.^' Je vais voir comment je vais m'organiser.

Bonne semaine à toutes !

() ()

(^.^)

.(()()).

OoOoOoOoO


	16. Le métal de Benhu'Zen

Auteur : Natanael, ravie de vous retrouver ! ^.^

Disclaimer : Kratos, Yuan, Noïshe, le monde et la guerre antique appartiennent à Namco. Tout le reste, c'est à Nat ! =D Donc pas touche. è.é

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Il est recommandé de connaître le véritable âge de Kratos et Yuan avant de lire !

Warning : Dans un futur moins lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes, passages un peu gore… Ames extrêmement sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Le métal de Benhu'Zen**

OoOoOoOoO

Les trois garçons sentirent leur sang se glacer. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'impliquait la phrase du vieux Ben ou à cause de son ton particulièrement indifférent ? Yuan sentit quelque chose se contracter douloureusement en lui. Il se tourna vers son ami Tesseha'llan d'un air qu'il voulait détaché, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Kratos était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, si c'était possible. Le jeune demi-Elfe posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin qui sursauta. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire tremblant ne vînt s'échouer sur les lèvres du cadet. Pas rassuré pour autant, Yuan entra dans le salon bien décidé à demander des explications. Il vit Mosehn et Lënah assis sur le canapé, Shean et le vieux Ben installés dans des fauteuils face à eux. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce que Noïshe, brusquement jailli de nulle part, lui sauta dessus. Le jeune garçon s'écroula sous les regards consternés ou surpris des uns et des autres.

« Lâches-moi, sale bête ! Beugla Yuan, cherchant à se soustraire à la rapière qui servait de langue à l'Arshi. C'est pas le moment !

-Noïshe ! S'écria Kratos. Laisse-le ! Maintenant ! »

Le grand mammifère vert et blanc délaissa à regret son nouvel ami. S'essuyant le visage d'un air dégoûté, Yuan se redressa. Il entendit Karen fermer la porte du salon derrière lui et s'accroupir près de lui.

« Ça va ? Tu vas t'en remettre ?

-Il me fait encore un coup comme ça et c'est lui qui ne s'en remettra pas ! » Rétorqua le demi-Elfe en foudroyant du regard le chien géant, qui le regardait en remuant la queue.

Karen ricana. En se tournant de nouveau vers le groupe d'adulte, Yuan s'aperçut que Kratos avait pris place entre son frère et son ami aux cheveux blancs. Le Sylvaranti posa son regard océan sur le vieux Ben, qui attendait calmement de pouvoir reprendre la parole, et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Ce que vous venez de dire… Pourquoi Kratos devrait-il mourir ? »

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux. Sa voix bourrue s'éleva dans la pièce, donnant une atmosphère sinistre au silence environnant.

« Au tout début de la guerre de Kharlan, les Elfes tentèrent de raisonner les Hommes qui ne cessaient de se battre. Mais ils ne furent jamais écoutés. Comprenant que le seul moyen d'arrêter le conflit qui dégénérait était de vaincre les deux opposants, ils tentèrent de créer une arme plus puissante que tout ce qui avait été créé par des mortels. Je ne sais comment ils en vinrent à utiliser l'_Aionnis_ ni pourquoi ils voulurent le faire sur des êtres vivants, et je pense que personne aujourd'hui ne peut plus répondre à cette question. »

Karen fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom du métal étrange, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Sans doute réservait-il ses questions pour la fin du récit de l'ancien soldat.

« Ils commencèrent à tester leurs expérimentations sur des animaux. Aucun n'était compatible, naturellement, et tous moururent. Alors, les Elfes décidèrent d'utiliser comme cobaye un représentant de chaque race. Ils prirent un Nain, un Homme, un Elfe, un semi-Homme et un demi-Elfe, tous volontaires. Sur les cinq, seuls l'Elfe et le semi-Homme étaient compatibles avec l'Aionnis. Mais aucun n'a survécu.

-On le sait, ça ! Coupa Yuan.

-Euh, moi, je savais pas… Lui répondit Karen. Continue, Ben !

-Les rares textes que nous avons conservés concernant ces expériences, reprit le vieil homme, ne stipulent pas clairement les conditions de décès des deux derniers cobayes. En revanche, on sait que les trois incompatibles se sont transformés en monstres, forçant les Elfes à les supprimer. Et, bien que cela ne soit pas dit directement, tout porte à croire que les Elfes eux-mêmes choisirent de détruire les cobayes avec lesquels l'expérience avait réussi, pour des raisons de sécurité. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Yuan, toujours assis pas terre devant la porte, vit Mosehn se crisper. Le jeune homme lui tournant le dos, il ne parvint cependant pas à voir son visage. Soudain, le Tesseha'llan se tourna vers Lënah.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Que l'_Aionnis_ aussi transforme les cobayes incompatibles en monstres. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas arrêté de t'opposer à nous. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'Elfe Noir. Celui-ci baissa la tête

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » Questionna encore Mosehn.

C'était une simple question. On ne sentait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Karen et Yuan se regardèrent et se levèrent en même temps pour aller s'asseoir sur le tapis devant la cheminée allumée. De là, ils pouvaient observer à leur aise les visages de tous leurs amis. Ils virent Lënah secouer la tête avant de la relever, un éclair de défi au fond des yeux.

« Je n'étais pas sûr de moi. J'avais lu un texte à ce propos il y a longtemps, avant que les archives de mon père ne soient brûlées. Mais je ne me souvenais plus exactement de ce qui y était dit et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je me suis dit… que ce n'était pas bon de te rappeler… »

Mosehn l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Bah. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de réponses. Et de réponses claires et justes, si possible. Je ne pourrais pas les vérifier, bien que cela fasse sans doute se retourner Newton dans sa tombe. Car contrairement à ce que mon père semble croire, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Quelqu'un parmi vous sait-il encore quelque chose sur l'_Aionnis_ ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Bon, d'accord. Un, deux, trois… Adjugé vendu. Passons maintenant à autre chose. Mr Ben, que savez-vous sur le pendentif que porte Kratos et qui, comme nous l'avions deviné, stoppe effectivement le développement parasitaire de l'_Aionnis_ ? »

Le vieil homme se recueillit un instant. Il joignit ses doigts et ferma les yeux, semblant très concentré. Il commença à expliquer :

« Il est vrai qu'il y a quelques dizaines d'années, le métal dont il est fait m'était aussi inconnu qu'à vous aujourd'hui. Cependant, j'ai appris que les Nains, tout comme les Elfes avec l'_Aionnis_, l'avaient utilisé au début de la guerre pour, eux aussi, en faire une arme. Il me semble qu'ils l'avaient utilisé en duo avec un autre composant, de petites sphères rondes de couleur bleutée. »

Les trois adultes Tesseha'llans échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis Mosehn reporta son attention sur l'ancien combattant.

« Continuez, je vous prie.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient réussi. Du moins, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de cette arme et je n'ai trouvé aucun texte y faisant référence.

-Les Nains écrivent peu. Expliqua Lënah. Ils gravent leurs histoires dans la pierre de leurs cités souterraines. Mais avec les bouleversements terrestres liés à la guerre, la plupart se sont effondrées. »

Ben hocha la tête.

« C'est exact. La seule qui tient encore se trouve à Tesseha'lla, non loin du temple de Gnome, dans une zone assez épargnée par le conflit. Confirma le vieil homme. Ce métal servant de canalisateur, donc, est bien connu des Nains. Il me semble qu'ils l'appellent Minerai inhibiteur.

-Minerai, je comprends, mais pourquoi "inhibiteur" ? Questionna Yuan.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Ajouta Karen.

Le vieux Ben se tourna vers les deux adolescents.

« Inhibiteur ou bloqueur, si tu préfères. Son nom indique sa fonction, qui est de stopper une réaction magico-physique ou chimique.

-D'accord. Fit le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus. Mais pourquoi est-ce que les Nains ne lui ont pas donné un nom classe, comme les Elfes avec l'_Aionnis_ ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage ridé du vieil homme.

« Oh, les Nains lui ont donné un nom dans leur langue, qui doit sûrement être très "classe", comme tu dis. Seulement, il m'a semblé tellement imprononçable que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de le retenir. Je me suis donc contenté de mémoriser la traduction qu'on m'en a donné. »

Lënah se mit à rire doucement, malgré le regard noir que son demi-frère lui lança.

« En effet, commenta-t-il, les noms Nains sont… comment dire… Quelque peu…

-Lën', coupa Shean. Tu mets de côté ton aversion pour tout ce qui mesure moins d'un mètre trente à l'âge adulte tout en semblant collectionner les poils de barbe, et tu laisses le vieux continuer son explication. Quand je pense que tu te dis tolérant… »

Le "vieux" en question se racla la gorge, gêné, tandis que Lënah se rembrunissait. L'Elfe croisa les bras, visiblement vexé.

« Je suis tolérant ! Rétorqua-t-il. Mais tu avoueras que la notion de beauté chez les Nains est quand même très particulière !

-Hum… Messieurs ? Tenta d'intervenir Mosehn.

-Certaines personnes les trouvent très élégants avec leurs barbes tressées. Déclara Shean d'un ton glacial.

-Chacun ses goûts. Fit son frère. Je reconnais volontiers qu'ils ont un talent inégalé et inégalable pour ce qui est de la sculpture et du travail de la pierre et des bijoux, mais pour le reste...

-Laisse le reste là où il est, Lënah. Soupira son ami aux cheveux noirs. Et revenons à nos moutons. Le minerai inhibiteur aurait donc le pouvoir de contrer celui de l'_Aionnis_... Mais qu'en est-il des runes qui sont gravées sur le pendentif de Kratos ? Et de l'améthyste qui l'orne ?

-L'améthyste sert uniquement d'ornement, je pense. Répondit Ben. N'oublions pas que ce n'est qu'un bijou, à l'origine. Par contre, je crois pouvoir affirmer que les runes jouent un rôle indispensable dans le contrôle de l'_Aionnis_. Malheureusement, malgré toute l'étendue de mes connaissances, je n'ai pas pu percer à jour leur secret. L'alphabet runique m'est totalement inconnu. Les charmes runiques renferment de puissantes magies, et c'est un secret qui ne se transmet que de Nains à Nains et d'Elfes à Elfes, car eux seuls peuvent les utiliser.

-Exactement. Approuva Mosehn. Mais nous avons la chance d'avoir un Elfe avec nous. N'est-ce pas Lënah ? »

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme à la peau sombre, attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci secoua la tête, embêté.

« Je pourrais retranscrire le charme en utilisant l'alphabet latin que les Humains utilisent, répondit-il, mais je ne pourrais pas vous le traduire. C'est un Nain qui l'a gravé, il l'a sans doute fait dans le dialecte de son peuple. Et le langage Nain est un mystère pour les Elfes.

-Que c'est contrariant… » Commenta son compagnon.

Le Tesseha'llan à la veste bleue resta un instant silencieux. Un sourire narquois étira lentement ses lèvres, tandis qu'il adressait un regard railleur à son ami aux oreilles pointues.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Lënah. Comment veux-tu que je puisse travailler correctement dans de telles conditions ? »

Lënah ne répondit rien, sourcils froncés, semblant se demander où voulait en venir son compatriote.

« Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour te faire rattraper ton incompétence. » Ajouta l'aîné des Aurions, taquin.

Cette fois-ci, l'Elfe Noir leva les yeux au ciel, l'air d'hésiter entre sourire et se désespérer.

« Allons donc. Et quelle est-elle ?

-Plus tard. Mr Ben, pouvez-vous nous expliquer dans quelles circonstances vous avez reçu le collier que porte mon frère ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Commençons par faire un peu d'histoire, si vous le voulez bien. Il y a une trentaine d'années maintenant, les Tesseha'llans ont passé le poste de garde Sylvaranti placé à la frontière avec la terre de Kharlan, un peu au sud de Nieji. Ils ont traversé le village, passé les cols d'Hima et remonté vers la région des grands lacs où se situe Benhu'Zen.

-C'était il y a trente ans ? S'étonna Yuan. Ma mère m'avait dit que c'était juste l'année précédant son mariage. Je ne pensais pas que mon père était si vieux que ça…

-C'était bien il y a trente ans. Reprit Ben de sa voix bourrue. Je servais à Benhu'Zen, à l'époque… Nous avions réussi à maintenir les Tesseha'llans à distance respectueuse de la ville. Pendant quelques semaines, ils se sont tenus relativement tranquilles. Mais une nuit… Ils nous sont tombés dessus. Nous avons dû fuir et abandonner la ville. Heureusement, tous les civils avaient été évacués. Enfin, presque tous. Il en restait un, un Nain vivant un peu à l'écart de la cité. Il ne venait jamais en ville, personne ne l'avait jamais vu. J'ignore ce qui m'a poussé à me diriger vers sa maison, qu'on voyait depuis les lacs. Mais j'y suis allé. Arrivé sur place, je l'ai vu aux prises avec trois soldas Tesseha'llans.

-Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant à voler à son secours… Railla Yuan.

-Sans commentaire, gamin. J'ai perdu connaissance avant la fin du combat. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'une douleur insupportable me transperçant la jambe droite. Quand je me suis réveillé, ma jambe était morte. Le Nain m'avait recueilli et soigné. Pour me remercier de m'être porté à son secours, il m'a confié ce bijou. D'après lui, le charme qu'il y avait gravé pouvait protéger le porteur du pendentif de tous les maux. Il espérait sans doute me rendre l'usage de ma jambe…

-Ben, je veux pas être méchant mais… Commença Karen. Enfin, ça a pas marché des masses, pour faire un mauvais jeu de mots…

-Non, gamin. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis resté quelques semaines avec ce Nain, un certain Turgon, puis je suis venu à Nieji.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Shean. Pourquoi Nieji en particulier ? »

Ben ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire, de ce sourire mystérieux qui signifiait qu'il savait tout –et qu'il ne dirait rien. De son côté, Mosehn jugea que le débat était clos. Il s'étira en soupirant.

« Waaah… J'ai pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps immobile… D'habitude, quand je ne bouge pas trop, c'est que je suis debout derrière un microscope ou assis devant un TI…

-Dis-toi que ce genre de conversation va te permettre de reposer tes yeux. Lui répondit Lënah, souriant.

-Ah, toi. Dites Ben, votre Turgon, y'a des chances pour qu'il soit encore en vie ?

-Très certainement. Et je doute qu'il ait déménagé.

-Parfait. Lënah, Shean, vous faites vos valises. Demain, vous partez pour Benhu'Zen avec la mission de me trouver ce Nain et de récupérer toutes les informations que vous jugerez pertinentes concernant le Minerai inhibiteur, l'Aionnis ou… n'importe quoi, la forme des nuages même, si c'est susceptible de nous intéresser par la suite. Compris ? »

Le visage des deux Elfes parut s'étirer de plusieurs centimètres. Surtout celui de Lënah.

« Mosehn ! S'exclama-t-il, outré. C'était donc ça que tu avais derrière la tête !

-Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas, toi ? Ronchonna Shean. C'est toujours nous qui nous payons les corvées. On pourrait changer, pour une fois ! »

« Je reste parce qu'il s'agit de mon petit frère. Le jour où Lënah aura ce genre de problème, c'est toi qui resteras, d'accord ?

-Mosehn. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de laisser ton père mener des expériences bizarres sur moi.

-Ah ? C'est bien dommage. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen d'arranger ton androgynéité.

-J'assume parfaitement mon androgynéité, merci. Par contre, le jour où il décidera de te greffer un cerveau, je suis prêt à le seconder.

-Désolé, je crains de ne pas être compatible avec ce genre d'opération.

-Il me semble que nous l'avions tous remarqué.

-Dites, les gars. Soupira Shean. Je croyais qu'on avait une conversation sérieuse, là.

-C'est vrai, excuse-nous. Donc, Lënah et le râleur, à Bezhu'Nen.

-C'est Benhu'Zen, Mosehn. Et je ne suis pas un râleur.

-A peine. Et puis c'est pareil, c'est la ville sur le lac. Et je vous défends de me contredire. »

Les deux frères soupirèrent de concert. Ben, estimant qu'il avait passé bien assez de temps à Iéna Tanor, déclara vouloir rentrer chez lui. Lënah se porta aussitôt volontaire pour l'accompagner un bout de chemin. Shean leur emboîta le pas, prétextant vouloir mettre de la distance entre le visage de Mosehn et le poing qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'y écraser si le jeune homme continuait de le regarder avec son air narquois. Ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que de faire rire aux éclats Kratos, Yuan et Karen. Et d'élargir le sourire moqueur de Mosehn.

Une fois que le vieux soldat et les deux Tesseha'llans furent partis, le chercheur aux yeux de nuit plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Yuan, toujours assis sur son tapis.

« Dis-moi, j'ai cru comprendre au détour d'une conversation avec mon cher petit frère que tu avais quelques difficultés dans le domaine scolaire…

-C'est une façon de voir les choses. Rétorqua le demi-sang. Sur mon dernier bulletin, le maître a marqué : "Touche le fond mais creuse encore."

-Ouais ! Renchérit Karen. Et sur celui d'avant, y'avait noté : "Est aussi décoratif qu'un pied de géranium. Dommage qu'il en possède également les capacités intellectuelles." Elle était marrante, celle-là !

-Oui, reprit Yuan. Et une fois, j'avais eu droit à "Je doute qu'il rattrape un jour les études qu'il poursuit" et "Viens en touriste, mais sans les tongs". »

Karen éclata de rire, tandis que les frères Aurions échangeaient un regard atterré.

« Sur mes bulletins, fit Kratos d'une voix peu assurée, mes professeurs notaient toujours "Elève discret. Travail sérieux. Raisonne de façon construite et logique, très bonnes capacités d'élocution. Participez plus !"

-C'est vrai que certains profs n'ont jamais entendu le son de ta voix… Commenta Mosehn. Moi, ils louaient mon intelligence –vous remarquerez que je suis modeste- et déploraient mon étonnant intérêt pour les choses essentielles de la vie, comme calculer la vitesse moyenne de tissage d'une toile d'une araignée de la salle de géographie ou chercher la réponse à la question existentielle : "Si on chatouille Lënah pendant qu'il remplit son encrier au dessus de sa dissertation de biologie, ça fait quoi ?"

-Et alors ? Questionna Yuan, sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait quoi ?

-Ça fait que mes pauvres tympans ne se sont toujours pas remis du hurlement strident émis par mon camarade et que je me suis pris une gifle d'une main couverte d'encre bleue, une exclusion de cours d'une journée entière et quatre heures de colle sous le fallacieux prétexte de "Trouble le cours par des procédés indignes d'un élève de Terminale". Mon père n'a que très moyennement apprécié. »

Les trois adolescents et le jeune homme rirent de concert. Une fois calmé, Mosehn proposa à Yuan de l'aider dans son travail scolaire. Le demi-Elfe hésita un moment. Il n'aimait pas travailler, c'était un fait. Mais en même temps, la proposition de l'Humain aux cheveux noirs allait lui permettre de passer moins de temps à l'auberge de son père, donc moins de temps à exécuter des corvées rébarbatives. Et surtout, il pourrait passer plus de temps à Iéna Tanor, avec Kratos. C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il avait tellement envie de rester près du garçon aux yeux rubis. Non. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Parce qu'il était sûr que ça ne lui plairait pas.

Lorsqu'il entendit son ami accepter l'offre de Mosehn sans rechigner, Karen se mit à brailler que lui aussi voulait avoir des cours. Le frère de Kratos, certainement désireux de le faire taire, lui promit que lui aussi était libre de venir travailler avec lui quand il le désirait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour satisfaire le Sylvaranti aux mèches violettes. Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes villageois rentrèrent chez eux. Ils se séparèrent devant l'auberge de Matthew, sans avoir croisés Shean et Lënah.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Yuan se réveilla en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu s'endormir. Mais bon, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Il se souvint vaguement que la veille était vendredi. Donc, on était samedi. C'était une logique sans faille. Le jeune garçon se redressa, remarquant à peine qu'il était encore habillé, et s'étira. Il avait encore mal au dos. Dire que le matelas chez Kratos était si confortable… Et voilà. Il était réveillé depuis à peine deux minutes, et il pensait déjà au rouquin. Irrécupérable. Yuan secoua faiblement la tête et entreprit de rejoindre la salle de bain pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux qui semblaient ne plus vouloir tenir dans son catogan.

Une fois sa longue chevelure bleue disciplinée, le jeune demi-Elfe décida de se rendre dès à présent à Iéna Tanor. Yuan quitta donc l'auberge et prit le chemin de l'ancienne maison Elfe. Tant pis pour l'heure matinale. De toute façon, Lënah et Shean devaient partir ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient déjà tous réveillés.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté le village, l'adolescent se rendit compte que la neige qui tapissait le sol commençait à fondre. Çà et là, de petites plaques brunes ou vertes troublaient l'étendue blanche et annonçaient la venue définitive du printemps. Mais pour le moment, la neige fondante transformait surtout le sentier sur lequel Yuan marchait en une espèce de pataugeoire boueuse pas agréable du tout. Tout occupé qu'il était à regarder où il mettait ses pieds en pestant contre la fonte des neiges, le jeune demi-Elfe n'entendit pas l'autre qui s'approchait. Autre qui devait lui aussi accorder plus d'attention au sol qu'à ce qui arrivait en face de lui, puisqu'ils se percutèrent assez violement.

Conservant son équilibre par il ne savait quel miracle et à moitié sonné, Yuan s'apprêta à enguirlander en beauté son vis-à-vis lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de… Jun. Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes, étonnés de se trouver face à face ici et à cette heure. Finalement, Jun retrouva sa langue le premier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là, toi ? Cracha-t-il.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Rétorqua Yuan. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Kratos ?

-Depuis quand dois-je des explications à un être inférieur tel que toi ?

-Depuis que tu te pointes chez mon ami alors que tu n'as rien à y faire. Et je ne suis pas un être inférieur ! » S'exclama le demi-Elfe en serrant les poings.

Jun haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu. Yuan s'apprêtait à appuyer son argumentation d'un très persuasif coup de poing dans la figure de son vis-à-vis, lorsqu'il se rappela tout à coup la conversation que Karen et lui avaient eue avec la bande de Jun, deux jours plus tôt. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et demanda d'un ton presque poli :

« Au fait, puisque tu es là… je peux te poser une question en espérant obtenir une réponse autre que ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

Jun haussa l'autre sourcil, cette fois-ci de surprise.

« Comment ça ?

-Avant-hier, Jessye a parlé de camps…

-Ah. Je t'ai dit d'oublier.

-Non. Pas envie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et depuis quand les demi-Elfes sont-ils des êtres inférieurs ?

-Depuis que le gouvernement a mis en place un système de déportation des demi-Elfes dans les camps. Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop chercher à en savoir plus, dans ton propre intérêt. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Allez, ranges-toi de là, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec un demi-Elfe. »

Yuan hésita un instant à laisser passe le fils du maire mais, réflexion faite, lui non plus n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il s'écarta donc, et regarda le brun s'éloigner rapidement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut quitté son champ de vision que le Sylvaranti se rendit compte que Jun n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Haussant les épaules, il reprit calmement le chemin de Iéna Tanor. Après tout, Jun a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il soudain comme épié, traqué, menacé ?

OoOoO

_ « Lënah ?_

_ -Je n'aime pas cette histoire d'êtres inférieurs, Shean. Qui sait ce dont les Humains sont capables ?_

_ -Peut-être Mosehn._

_ -Peut-être. Néanmoins, je pense que nous devrions profiter de ce voyage à Benhu'Zen pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur la place des demi-Elfes dans ce pays. J'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'à Tesseha'lla. »_

_Shean acquiesça en silence et les deux frères s'éloignèrent à travers les arbres. Ils s'étaient rapprochés en entendant Jun et Yuan parler et reprenaient maintenant leur route en coupant à travers la forêt pour éviter Nieji._

_ « Lënah ?_

_ -Mmm… ?_

_ -J'aime pas les Humains._

_ -Moi non plus. »_

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour, bonjour ! =D

Bon. Voilà, c'était encore un texte rasoir qui ne sert à rien et où les personnages se contentent de faire salon de thé autour d'un thème de conversation bien pourri… J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop endormis…

Yuan (affalé sur la table de l'auteur) : …Zzzzzz…

Lënah (à Karen, qui l'écoute attentivement) : …Et tu fais revenir les lamelles d'oignons avec les lardons dans une poêle. Ensuite, tu pourras ajouter du thym pour parfumer, mais c'est inutile de saler…

Kratos (très concentré devant une grille de sudoku) : Alors… J'ai mis le 3 ici, alors je ne peux pas compléter ma ligne avec le 4… Mais si je mets un 8 là, je vais pouvoir caser mon 1 et…

Nat : …Euh… Les gars ? Vous… Dites, ça vous ferait mal de faire comme si j'existais ? -.-'

Mosehn : Sans vouloir être méchant… Je crois, oui. =D

Hum… Pardonnez à l'auteur qui aime bien faire intervenir ses petits (?) délires à la fin de ses chapitres... ^.^'

A la semaine prochaine !

() ()

(^.^)

.(()()).

OoOoOoOoO


	17. Visite guidée de village paumé

Auteur : Natanael, ravie de vous retrouver ! ^.^

Disclaimer : Kratos, Yuan, Noïshe, le monde et la guerre antique appartiennent à Namco. Tout le reste, c'est à Nat ! =D Donc pas touche. è.é

Spoiler : Présence de spoiler détectée. Il est recommandé de connaître le véritable âge de Kratos et Yuan avant de lire !

Warning : Dans un futur de moins en moins lointain : yaoi, scènes déprimantes, passages un peu gores… Ames extrêmement sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

Résumé : Dans son petit village coupé du monde par la guerre, Yuan voit arriver d'étranges individus un peu trop secrets pour être honnêtes. Intrigué, le jeune demi-Elfe enquête sans se douter des conséquences… YxK

OoOoOoOoO

**Visite guidée de village paumé**

OoOoOoOoO

Arrivé devant la porte de la maison Elfe, Yuan hésita. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr que les Tesseha'llans soient réveillés, ou peut-être qu'il risquerait de les déranger. Finalement, il se décida à frapper à la porte. A peine ses trois coups finissaient-ils de résonner qu'une cavalcade se fit entendre à l'intérieur et que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Mosehn ébouriffé et tout sourire.

« Lëëëënah ! Alors, t'as oublié quoi ?

-Aïe !

-Oh. C'est toi.

-Yuan ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Kratos, apparaissant derrière son frère.

-Bah non, ça va pas ! Me suis pris la porte dans la tête ! Ça fait maaaaal !

-Ah. Fit Mosehn. Oups. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuan se retrouvait attablé dans la salle à manger avec les deux frères Aurions, un bol de lait chaud entre les mains. Il avait presque oublié son coup de porte en guise de bienvenue. Pendant que Mosehn, semblant être d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse, monologuait sur la pluie, le beau temps et le prix d'une motte de beurre, Yuan apprit que Lënah et Shean étaient partis peu de temps avant son arrivée.

« Ah ? Je ne les ai pas croisés. Remarqua-t-il.

-C'est normal, ils préfèrent éviter le sentier. Répondit Kratos en soufflant sur son bol. Tu sais, Mr Lënah se méfie des Humains.

-Et vous deux, alors ? Vous êtes Humains.

-Oui, mais Lënah est un ami d'enfance. Répondit Mosehn. Est-ce que tu veux du pain ? Sers-toi, n'hésites pas. Tu venais pour quoi ? »

Silence. C'était une très bonne question. Yuan chercha la réponse pendant quelques secondes sur sa tranche de pain avant de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence à Iéna Tanor.

« Ben... Pour les cours. » Répondit le demi-Elfe sur le ton de l'évidence.

A côté de lui, Kratos s'étrangla avec son lait. Une fois calmé, il posa sa main sur le front de Yuan pour "vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre". L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer et repoussa assez violement le rouquin avant de piquer du nez dans son bol, sous les ricanements moqueurs de Mosehn. La journée allait être longue… Très longue. D'autant plus que Noïshe entra à cet instant dans la salle et, reconnaissant aussitôt l'ami de son maître, entreprit de lui témoigner son affection. Ce dont Yuan se serait bien passé, cela va sans dire.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Mosehn décida de profiter de l'élan de motivation de Yuan. Et c'est ainsi que le pauvre demi-Elfe se retrouva moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard à travailler avec les deux Tesseha'llans. Ils étaient restés dans la même pièce, Kratos attablé dos à la porte et Yuan face à lui. Pendant que le rouquin révisait ses cours en silence, Mosehn s'évertuait à percer pour son nouvel élève les mystères ô combien profonds de la Science et Vie de la Terre. Au bout d'une heure environs, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs referma le cahier de Yuan avec un sourire éclatant. D'après lui, le cours était compris, inutile de s'attarder dessus. Il faudrait juste que l'adolescent pense à le relire régulièrement pour ne rien oublier.

« Bon, on passe aux maths ? »

Yuan grimaça intérieurement. Les maths. Ces horreurs de maths. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Comment est-ce qu'on appelait ce genre de questions, déjà ? Ah oui, des questions rhétoriques. Le jeune Sylvaranti ne put donc qu'hocher la tête piteusement. Voyant son air déconfit, Mosehn éclata de rire, sans pour autant le prendre en pitié. Après avoir passé en revue les connaissances du demi-Elfe, l'aîné des Aurions entreprit de reprendre ce fameux cours sur les PGCD, premier gros problème de Yuan. Le professeur improvisé fit preuve de la plus grande patience au monde, et lorsqu'enfin le garçon aux cheveux bleus sembla avoir compris quelque chose, il lui donna une dizaine d'exercices à faire.

« Et sans l'aide de mon frère, hein. Tu joues le jeu. Prévint Mosehn en quittant la pièce pour aller rédiger un rapport sur son TI portable, qu'il avait ramené de Tesseha'lla dans sa sacoche de cuir –celle qu'il avait déposée dans le bureau le soir de son arrivée.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de son aide…

-Rappelle-moi ta note au dernier contrôle ? Rétorqua Kratos, faussement vexé.

-On l'a pas encore reçue. Et puis, de toute façon, je m'en fiche : ce sera _ta_ note. » Sourit Yuan.

Pour toute réponse, Kratos lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table. Le demi-Elfe grimaça légèrement avant de retrouver son sourire.

« Ça mon vieux, tu vas me le payer.

-Essaie un peu, pour voir. »

S'engagea alors une bataille de coup de pieds assez mouvementée, ponctuée par les gémissements de douleur de l'un ou de l'autre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, le niveau sonore de la salle à manger s'élevant un peu plus à chaque poignée de secondes qui s'écoulaient. Ce bruit, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à celui que feraient deux écoliers en train de travailler, fit revenir Mosehn. Tout à leur jeu, les deux garçons ne se rendirent compte de sa présence que lorsque sa voix éternellement railleuse retentit dans la pièce.

« Yuan, quand tu auras fini de faire du pied à mon frangin, tu pourras peut-être reprendre ces exercices de maths ? »

Face à lui, Yuan vit son ami Tesseha'llan baisser précipitamment la tête, les joues en feu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de saisir toute la portée de la phrase de Mosehn. Le jeune garçon se sentit rougir également et jugea préférable d'essayer de se concentrer sur ses exercices. Décidemment, cette journée allait vraiment être très longue…

« Tiens, Noïshe. Remarqua soudain Mosehn. Tu viens faire des maths aussi ? Non, laisse Yuan tranquille, il a besoin de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles… Noïshe ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, déjà ? Ah oui. Longue, la journée…

OoOoO

Durant toute la matinée, Kratos n'eut de cesse que de se faire oublier. Quand enfin la torture des maths prit fin, Mosehn se sentit d'attaque pour préparer le repas de midi. Et contrairement aux craintes de son jeune frère qui paria un trois-mâts qu'il allait mettre des harengs dans la potée, ce fut tout à fait mangeable. Yuan passa d'ailleurs la moitié du repas à réclamer le bateau que son ami lui devait. Une fois la table débarrassée, il demanda d'une voix hésitante s'il allait devoir reprendre ses cours. Mosehn réfléchit quelques secondes, puis secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, pas envie. En revanche, j'aimerai bien que tu me fasses visiter Nieji. Je ne l'ai jamais vu que de nuit, c'est dommage. »

Silence. Yuan et Kratos échangèrent un regard indécis.

« Tu sais, finit par dire le rouquin d'un ton incertain, on pourrait avoir des ennuis avec les soldats… On n'aime pas les Tesseha'llans, ici.

-Oui. Je sais. Répondit Mosehn avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me ferai pas remarquer. »

La chaleur de sa voix, son regard brillant et son sourire calme et rassurant firent céder les dernières réticences de Yuan. Il accepta de faire visiter le village à son étrange compagnon, non sans se demander pourquoi il commettait pareille folie. A côté de lui, Kratos secoua la tête d'un air vaguement découragé. Il soupira, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous trois se tenaient dans le vestibule de la villa Elfique. Mosehn avait jeté sur ses épaules une longue cape grise, fermée par une broche d'argent en forme de feuille. Le tissu sombre le recouvrait presque entièrement, descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles, et ondulait à chacun de ses mouvements. En le regardant attentivement, Yuan s'aperçut que des feuilles semblables à la broche y étaient brodées avec du fil gris, les rendant presque invisibles mais donnant à l'ensemble une certaine noblesse. Jamais encore il n'avait vu pareil vêtement, bien que celui-ci lui rappelât vaguement ceux que portaient l'Elfe Elëe et sa famille avant qu'ils ne quittent Nieji. Lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se déclara prêt à partir, ils quittèrent la maison.

Noïshe les accompagna un bout de chemin, mais Kratos le renvoya dans la forêt dès qu'ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Avant de s'engager dans la ruelle tordue qui menait à la rue principale du bourg, Mosehn rabattit sur sa tête le capuchon de sa cape, faisant disparaître son visage dans l'ombre. Yuan frissonna. Dans cette vieille allée déserte et silencieuse, cette haute silhouette grise dépourvue de visage avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Mais presque aussitôt, la voix claire et joyeuse du Tesseha'llan se fit entendre, dissipant le malaise du jeune garçon.

« Yuan, tu es le guide ! Avances, je te suis. »

Yuan avança donc. Kratos marchait à côté de lui et Mosehn le suivait, à quelques pas derrière lui. Les deux adolescents parvinrent dans la grand-rue sans échanger un mot, et passèrent devant la mairie en la descendant vers la place du village. Quelques soldats attendaient devant l'escalier du bâtiment et Yuan sentit son estomac se tordre. Pourvu qu'ils ne posent pas de question à Mosehn ! Mais, étrangement, aucun des combattants Sylvarantis ne sembla remarquer la silhouette grise et silencieuse qui s'arrêta un instant près d'eux pour observer la façade de la mairie. Ou, s'il y en eu un qui le fit, il ne parut pas s'en inquiéter. Le demi-Elfe adressa un regard étonné à son compagnon aux cheveux roux. Kratos lui répondit par un sourire et désigna le haut de son torse, dessinant sur sa chemise la forme d'une feuille. Son ami comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait allusion à la broche qui fermait la cape de l'adulte.

« C'est Mr Lënah qui la lui a donnée. » Dit simplement le rouquin.

Yuan hocha la tête d'un air entendu, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr de comprendre ce que signifiait cette simple petite phrase. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était que l'étonnante discrétion de Mosehn semblait être liée à ce bijou. S'il s'agissait d'un artefact Elfique, peut-être contenait-il un quelconque pouvoir de dissimulation ou quelque chose du même genre… Ces gens-là étaient si bizarres que c'était tout à fait possible ! L'idée que le peuple de sa mère était aussi merveilleux qu'étrange lui effleura un instant l'esprit avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Mosehn l'avait rejoint et attendait qu'il reprenne sa marche. Il s'éloigna donc de la mairie, perdu dans ses pensées. Dire que lui aussi était apparenté à cette race ! Son cœur se gonfla soudain d'un sentiment qui lui était presque inconnu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yuan était fier d'avoir du sang Elfe dans les veines. Oui, fier.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Yuan mena les deux Tesseha'llans jusqu'à la place du village. Là, il recommença le petit discours sur la statue d'Aliam III qu'il avait adressé à Kratos quelques semaines auparavant. A la fin de son petit monologue, le métis aux cheveux bleus chercha ses interlocuteurs des yeux. Kratos était bien près de lui et le regardait avec attention, mais Mosehn avait… disparu.

« Hem, Kratos ? Où es ton frère ? » Questionna Yuan, vaguement inquiet.

Le rouquin cligna des yeux, comme brusquement tiré d'une profonde rêverie, et regarda autour de lui. Il finit par tendre le bras en direction de la statue.

« Là-bas. » Murmura-t-il.

Yuan tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien. Puis il s'aperçut soudain que, tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la recherche de Mosehn, les plis de la longue cape qui le recouvrait se détachaient avec de plus en plus de netteté sur la pierre grise de la statue. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur cet étrange phénomène, Kratos l'entraînant vers le jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent, Mosehn retira brusquement sa capuche et posa sa main droite sur la surface froide de la statue. Yuan le vit regarder fixement la pierre taillée et froncer de plus en plus les sourcils. Soudain, il se tourna vers le sang-mêlé et demanda, sans prendre la précaution de parler à voix basse :

« Est-elle creuse ou pleine ? »

Yuan resta une seconde interloqué. Il finit par comprendre que Mosehn lui demandait si la statue était taillée dans un bloc de pierre ou si elle avait été creusée et assemblée. Il haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-il. Il faudrait demander au maire, il est peut-être le seul qui le sache. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire ça. »

Mosehn ne répondit rien. Sa main se déplaça lentement sur la pierre, comme s'il la caressait ou y cherchait quelque chose. Yuan et Kratos échangèrent un regard où se lisait la même incompréhension, avant de reporter leur attention sur l'aîné des Aurion. Celui-ci finit par s'immobiliser, accroupi près du sol.

« Ici. Murmura-t-il. C'est ici qu'il y en a le plus.

-De quoi ? S'entendit demander Yuan.

-De mana. On dirait qu'il se concentre ici… »

Mosehn resta silencieux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se releva et cacha de nouveau son visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

« Rentrons. Ordonna-t-il à voix basse. C'est peut-être un simple phénomène d'attraction tout à fait normal, mais cela me semble tout de même assez étrange. Je reviendrais ici ce soir avec mes instruments de mesure. »

Ses deux jeunes compagnons l'interrogèrent du regard, mais il se mura dans un silence pensif. Alors qu'ils remontaient la rue principale de Nieji et passaient devant l'auberge de Matthew, Mosehn sembla soudain sortir de son apathie. Il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La grande salle était déserte, si l'on exceptait Matthew qui nettoyait le comptoir, mais ce n'était visiblement pas cela qui avait piqué l'intérêt du chercheur Tesseha'llan.

« Dis-moi Yuan, je prends mes rêves pour des réalités ou ce sont bien des bonbons que je vois là-bas ? » Questionna-t-il en désignant des sachets transparents posés sur une étagère au-dessus du comptoir.

Yuan vit Kratos se frapper le front d'un air excédé. Il s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre et regarda ce que son aîné lui désignait. Et il hocha lentement la tête.

« Ce sont bien des bonbons. Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous appelleriez ça comme ça à Tesseha'lla. Ce sont des boules de chocolat qu'on a trempées dans du sucre caramélisé. Moi j'aime bien, mais…

-Yuan, tout ce qui est sucré ou chocolaté est bon par définition. Coupa Mosehn. …Sauf les chocolats à la liqueur, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Attendez-moi là. »

Le jeune homme retira d'un geste vif son capuchon et entra dans l'auberge, fouillant dans une de ses poches. Yuan se tourna vers Kratos.

« …Chocolat à la liqueur ? Répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

-Absolument imbuvable. Confirma le jeune Humain. Comme Mosehn et ses sucreries. Si tu l'écoutes, il serait capable de te faire acheter toute un magasin de confiseries –et de tout manger avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Yuan hocha la tête, non sans se demander ce que pouvaient bien être un chocolat à la liqueur et un magasin de confiseries. Il renonça à poser la question à son ami et regarda à travers la fenêtre Mosehn qui échangeait apparemment quelques mots avec l'aubergiste. Matthew, bien que visiblement surpris de son étrange accoutrement, ne semblait ni énervé ni méfiant. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque l'étranger aux cheveux noirs lui désigna les sachets qui contenaient les bonbons caramélisés, puis haussa l'autre sourcil lorsque son interlocuteur attira son attention sur les deux garçons qui attendaient à l'extérieur. L'homme aux courts cheveux blonds leva les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond, et attrapa trois sachets qu'il tendit à Mosehn. Celui-ci avança six pièces sur le comptoir, Matthew en repoussa deux dans sa direction. Mosehn, quoiqu'étonné, n'insista pas.

Une fois sorti de l'auberge, le jeune homme lança un paquet de bonbons à chacun des garçons et fit disparaître le sien dans les plis de sa cape. Il remit ensuite sa capuche et le petit groupe reprit sa marche. En passant devant la mairie, Yuan s'aperçut que les soldats s'en étaient allés. C'étaient à présent Jun et Jessye qui attendaient là, assis sur les dalles de pierres froides. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux, Jessye adressa un regard mauvais à Kratos et un sourire tordu à son compagnon aux oreilles pointues, mais elle ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de Mosehn. Jun de son côté fronça les sourcils et les regarda passer avec une insistance dérangeante. Peut-être avait-il vu Mosehn, ou du moins s'était-il rendu compte que quelque chose clochait avec les deux parias de Nieji. Mais quoiqu'il en fût, le grand garçon brun ne fit aucun commentaire et les laissa passer sans chercher à les arrêter. Yuan lui en fut presque reconnaissant. Presque. Il ne faut pas abuser, non plus.

Dès qu'ils dépassèrent les dernières maisons du village, Mosehn retira sa capuche. Il se tourna vers Yuan et lui sourit.

« C'est un joli village. Déclara-t-il. Simple, mais paisible. La forêt et les montagnes assourdissent le bruit du monde. La vie serait sûrement très douce ici, s'il n'y avait pas cette maudite guerre.

-Peut-être. » Répondit Yuan à voix basse.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment aurait bien pu être la vie à Nieji s'il n'y avait pas eu de soldats et de menace d'invasion, si les récoltes n'étaient pas en majorité envoyées au front… Il y réfléchit une seconde, puis sourit à son tour.

« Oui, sûrement. » Concéda-t-il finalement.

Kratos ne dit rien ni ne sourit, mais son regard brillant trahissait sa pensée. Il était entièrement d'accord avec ses deux aînés.

En arrivant à Iéna Tanor, les trois compagnons virent que Noïshe les attendait, sagement couché parmi les hautes herbes devant la porte. Mosehn s'arrêta à l'entrée du jardin, les poings sur les hanches, et parcourut le terrain du regard. Il observa avec attention les barrières bancales, les herbes folles qui envahissaient la pelouse, les parterres et les allées dallées, les volets tordus et la peintures qui s'écaillaient en maints endroits. Le Tesseha'llan aux yeux de nuit secoua la tête et un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Tous rentrèrent dans la villa Elfique. Aussitôt, Mosehn s'enferma dans le bureau avec son TI –et son paquet de bonbons. Noïshe était parti en vadrouille dans la cuisine, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Yuan et Kratos allèrent s'installer dans le salon, désœuvrés. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé face à la cheminée et se tirent immobiles et silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin sortit de sa poche le paquet de bonbons qu'il y avait rangé et se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu le veux ? »

Yuan le regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas goûté.

-Pourquoi tu me le proposes, alors ?

-Je n'en veux pas. Tu peux le prendre. »

Le demi-Elfe esquissa un sourire.

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu y avais goûté. Commenta-t-il.

-Eh bien profites-en avant que je ne le fasse. Répondit Kratos en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je ne prendrais pas ce sachet tant que tu n'y auras pas goûté. Décréta le métis au catogan.

-Dans ce cas tu risques d'attendre longtemps. Rétorqua son camarade aux cheveux de feu. Je ne suis pas très sucreries, contrairement à Mosehn.

-Un seul et je te laisse tranquille. Insista le Sylvaranti.

-Non. »

Le mot avait claqué dans l'air de la pièce silencieuse, implacable. Yuan fronça les sourcils. Kratos pouvait vraiment être très têtu, quand il le voulait vraiment. Mais lui aussi n'était pas mal dans le genre tête brûlée. Et il n'allait pas laisser un Humain, qui plus est Tesseha'llan, décider à sa place. Le jeune garçon aux mèches turquoises ouvrit son sachet de bonbons et en prit un avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Bien évidemment, non seulement Kratos n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais en plus il y plaqua hermétiquement ses deux mains. Yuan soupira mentalement. Quel gamin… Oh, remarquez, il n'était probablement pas mieux. Mais qu'importe. L'adolescent aux yeux océan réfléchit un instant au meilleur moyen de forcer le rouquin à goûter au chocolat entouré de sucre caramélisé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Et soudain, il trouva. Un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage. C'était certes une idée très stupide, mais sur le coup elle lui sembla parfaitement géniale.

Devant le regard sceptique de Kratos, Yuan coinça le bonbon entre ses incisives. Le Tesseha'llan eut juste le temps d'hausser un sourcil marquant son incompréhension de la situation avant que le demi-sang ne lui saisisse fermement les deux mains et ne les écarte de sa bouche. Les yeux rubis du jeune garçon s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce que l'autre garçon avait l'intention de faire. Avec une lenteur calculée, Yuan se pencha vers son camarade, se retenant de sourire devant son air à la fois furibard, paniqué et rougissant de gêne. Et alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et que le métis avait bon espoir de forcer Kratos à goûter au bonbon, une légère toux se fit entendre du côté de la porte du salon, suivie de près par la voix railleuse de Mosehn.

« Les garçons ? Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire avec vos bonbons, je peux peut-être vous en emprunter un ou deux ? J'irai les manger ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un chapitre plutôt court, pour une fois, et peut-être un peu plus digeste que les trois précédents… Pardon pour le long silence de cette fic ! J'avais presque oublié son existence… ^.^' Mais voilà, j'y suis revenue.

Bon, je précise qu'avec l'arrivée imminente de mes partiels et la redécouverte de ma passion pour le Seigneur des Anneaux, j'écris un peu moins sur Tales of Symphonia. Un peu seulement, parce que ce jeu reste l'une de mes principales sources d'inspirations et de délires. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je poste un peu moins de textes et avec moins de régularité, d'autant plus que je me suis remise à dessiner… Bref.

A la semaine prochaine !

() ()

(^.^)

.(()()).

OoOoOoOoO


End file.
